Abnormal
by shana852963
Summary: The Dursley's mayy have to get a whole new perspective about the wizarding world, or Dudley will, seeing as his daughter is starting to show signs of being a witch. He needs the help of his cousin Harry, who he hasn't spoken to since he left, to help him.
1. Chapter 1

Though Privet Drive had existed for many years, little had changed about the quiet neighborhood In fact, many of the occupants living there, had been doing so for most of their lives now.

Petunia and Vernon Dursley still lived in house number four; both appeared the same, perhaps a bit more aged, as they did some years ago.

Dudley, on the other hand, was practically unrecognizable. He has slimmed down quite some bit, though still a little heavy. But the biggest change was in his attitude. Gone was the greedy little boy, who lived only for sweets and television programs. Dudley now held a job as a web page designer at a large business in London. He had a small daughter, Alexandra May Dursley, whom was five.

Dudley and Alexandra's mother, Mildred, had gotten out of their marriage about three years ago.

Mildred had decided she wasn't ready for a family life, having just been promoted in work, and decided to call it quits. She left Dudley with their daughter, though promising to write to her often.

Alexandra was yet to receive one letter.

Dudley didn't like having the house so empty. He didn't like to admit it, but he sort of missed his wife. So often he would pack up him and Alexandra, and spend weekends and holidays at his parents house.

Petunia didn't mind this at all. She loved having her precious boy home, and she cooed over Alexandra almost as much as she had Dudley when he was younger.

Vernon too enjoyed his sons' visits, and used them as an opportunity to try to persuade him to take a job at Grunnings.

"You're wasting your talent at that place boy!" Vernon said to his son, taking a large gulp of coffee. "Just think, when I retire, you'll be the director. That's where the big bucks come in.

"I don't care about the money dad," Dudley said, rolling his eyes, having heard this dozens of times. "I'm happy making web pages."

Vernon was about to comment on this, but was interrupted when Alexandra trudged into the room, still looking tired, but smiled at the sight of her family.

"Morning daddy, morning grandpa," she said, climbing into her booster seat next to Dudley.

"Morning honey," said Dudley, giving her a kiss on her head.

Alexandra was very short for her age. She was barely taller than a three-year old. She had long, unmanageable blonde hair, and bright blue eyes.

"Mails here," Petunia said, dropping a pile of envelopes in front of Vernon. "What would you like for breakfast Alexandra?"

"Pancakes," she replied immediately.

"You forgot the magic word," Dudley said.

"I'd like pancakes _please_, grandma."

"Such a polite little girl," Petunia said with a huge smile.

"Look at this," Vernon said, disapprovingly, pointing to the front cover of the paper Petunia just brought in.

"What?" Dudley asked, picking up the paper. He was at once what his father was talking about.

**Local Claims He's Seen a Dragon!**

_Paulie Horris, 42, was enjoying a peaceful afternoon hike along the mountains last weekend, but his relaxing trip got a whole lot more hectic, after his supposed strange encounter._

"_The beast must've been thirty feet tall!" Horris tells reporters. "Black and wrinkly, with sharp spikes all along his back." _

_The mountain area where Horris claimed to have seen the dragon, isn't a stranger to odd sights. Just last year, Ms. Joanne Marks insisted she saw a werewolf, and just nearly escaped a terrible fate, and a Mr. Olli Daniels said he saw some sort of one legged creature, holding a lantern, giving him directions. _

"_I say people need to stop having so many beers before they go hiking," town representative Mike Robins says. "Honestly people, there are no such things as dragons, or werewolves!"_

"What's it say daddy?" Alexandra questioned as Dudley placed the paper down.

"It's all rubbish, that's what it is," Vernon said before Dudley could answer. "Imagine people thinking they saw a dragon! I'm with Robins on this one, the bloke was probably drunk!"

"I wish I could see a dragon," Alexandra said wistfully. "I'd name him Robbie!"

Vernon gave a chortle of laughter. "Better teach your daughter reality from fantasy Dudders, or she'll be the next one running about saying she saw Bigfoot of god knows what else."

"She's only five dad," Dudley said. "Let her be."

"All I'm saying is that if she believes in all this garbage now, who's to say she won't believe in it when she's forty? Yes, it's best to stick to the facts, what's in front of you. The freaks who say they believe in this nonsense will go only one way…"

"How can you say that?" Dudley frowned. "After all that happened."

"Breakfast is ready!" Petunia said, trying to distract her husband and son from what was sure to become a heated argument.

"Didn't I tell you to never bring that up again?" Vernon said in a dangerously quiet voice, completely ignoring his steaming pancakes in front of him.

"So your going to just forget he saved you life?" Dudley said, his temper beginning to rise.

"Who save grandpa's life?" Alexandra asked, though both men appeared not to hear her.

"Do not speak to me like that!" Vernon snapped.

"Why are you against anything you can't understand!" Dudley yelled at his father, standing up. "You owe your life to Harry, and there you are, insulting everything different from you!"

Alexandra had never seen her dad and grandfather like this before. It was scary, for her to see her grandfathers face turn such a shade of purple. And who was this Harry, who seemed to have saved her grandfathers life?

"I owe him nothing!" Vernon thundered back. "He was an ungrateful, scrawny, abnormal little-"

"If it wasn't for him you'd be dead! We'd all be dead!"

She hated the fighting, she just wanted it to stop, for her grandpa and dad to be laughing together like they normally did…

"STOP IT!" she yelled.

Then it happened. The glass of orange juice that had been sitting across from her, flew clear across the room, as though thrust by an invisible arm.

It was quiet for a few seconds, only the dripping of the orange juice off the wall could be heard.

"Get her out of here," Vernon then said, in a tone unlike Alexandra ever heard before. "She's one of them, both of you, GET OUT OF HERE!"

"Vernon, don't-" Petunia started, but Vernon cut her off.

"Get all of your stuff out of here, and I DON"T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU IN MY HOME AGAIN!"

"Let's go Alexandra," Dudley said, grabbing her hand and dragging her out of the room. "Go get all of your stuff and pack."

"But why? What did I do? I swear, I didn't touch that cup, it was like magic, I didn't do it."

"I know sweetie, just go get all your stuff."

Obeying her father, Alexandra went up to the room she always stayed in. It was the smallest one in the house. She dumped all her clothes from the drawers into her tiny pink suitcase, and knelt down by the bed, and emptied all her small treasures from her secret hiding place, a lose floorboard, in there as well. They weren't much, just her favorite doll, and a picture of her and her mother.

"Are you ready?" Dudley asked, appearing at her doorway, a large black travel bag in hand. Nodding, she followed her dad down the stairs.

She could here her grandmother and grandfather talking in hushed voices, her grandma sounded like she was crying.

"But she is our granddaughter Vernon!" she sobbed.

"I won't have another one in this house Petunia! We went wrong even letting the other boy stay here, look what he's done to Dudley's mind!"

"Come on," Dudley whispered, opening the front door for Alexandra. Giving the home one last glance, Alexandra left through the open door, and climbed into the back seat of her father's pickup truck.

After loading the bags up in the bag, Dudley started the car without a word. Assuming they would be returning home to their flat back in Wallows Lane, Alexandra braced herself for the long, tiring journey, but was surprised to find her father turning into the driveway only next door.

"What are we doing here?" she asked, unbuckling her seatbelt.

"I need to go ask Ms. Figgs something," he said, walking up to the old house.

"Who's Ms. Figgs?"

Dudley didn't reply. He rand the bell next to the door frame, and waited.

"Who's there?" asked a raspy, elderly sounding woman.

"It- it's Dudley Dursley," her father said in an uncertain tone.

The door creaked open a bit, revealing a scrunched up face of a woman. "What do you want boy?"

"I needed to ask you something."

"What would you need to ask me? You've never talked to me before. In fact the only time I've ever spoken to you was when you were fifteen and-"

"Yes, I know," Dudley said, cutting off her sentence. "But I'm not the same boy I used to be. I'm not my father."

"So what is it you need to ask me about?" she asked again.

"It's about, about your world."

"I can't do a speck of magic son," she said.

_Magic?_ Alexandra thought. _Why is she talking about magic?_

"Yes, that Diggle fellow told me awhile ago," Dudley said quickly. "But he told me that if I ever needed to contact someone, to come to you."

She eyed him, as though trying to read his mind, to see if he was lying. "Alright then," she said finally, opening the door more. "Come in."

Trailing close behind her dad, Alexandra looked around the house. It was full of pictures of cats, and smelled like cabbage.

"Sit down," she said, waving to the couch, which a brown tabby cat was lying on. "So," she said, setting down a try of tea onto the coffee table. "Who's the girl?"

"This is my daughter," said Dudley. "Alexandra."

"Nice to meet you," she said, extending a wrinkly hand to the young girl. Reluctantly, Alexandra shook it, releasing almost immediately.

"Who is it you need to get in touch with?" she asked as she began pouring tea into two cups.

"My cousin," Dudley said. "Harry."

Ms. Figgs nearly spilled her tea. "You haven't spoken him since you left?"

Dudley shook his head.

"You should be ashamed!" she scolded. "He saved your lives! He saved all of our lives!"

"I know," Dudley sighed.

"So, why the sudden change of heart?"

"It's my daughter," he said in an undertone, as though trying to block Alexandra out from hearing.

Looking up at her father, Alexandra felt even more puzzled than she did before.

Ms. Figgs looked over at Alexandra. "What about her?"

"She did something at breakfast," Dudley said, still in a hushed tone. "And she's done other odd stuff before. I want to know if this means…" he trailed off.

"Ah yes," Ms. Figgs said smiling. "I'll write down his address for you right away."

She grabbed her purse, which had been sitting on a chair close by, got out a pad of paper and a pen, and scribbled something down.

"You've kept in touch with him then," Dudley said, taking the paper from her.

"Was just by a few weeks ago," she said, taking a sip of her tea. "Wished his wife a happy birthday."

"Oh," Dudley said lamely. "Well, we'd better get going." He took a look at the paper. "Godrics Hallow, is that nearby?"

"Just outside London," she said. "About a twenty minute drive from here.

"Thank you very much Ms. Figgs," he said, standing up and shaking her hand.

"So long then," she said.

"Let's go Alexandra," Dudley said.

"Daddy, what is about me?" she asked, as they got back into the car."

Still getting no response from her father, Alexandra watched the unfamiliar streets pass by through her window. She had never been in this area before.

After nearly half an hour of silent driving, Dudley finally pulled into an empty driveway. He didn't get out though, he just stared blankly at the house in front of him.

The house was quite big, though not like a mansion, with green grass and tall, strong looking trees planted in the front yard.

"Here we go," Dudley said, opening his door at last.

Her head still racing with questions, she and Dudley walked slowly up the front steps. His hand lingered an inch away from the door for near a minute, as though he was debating whether or not he should be there. And then, looking down at Alexandra, he gave a quiet sigh, and knocked on the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Nearly a minute passed, and there was no answer.

"Maybe he won't be home," Dudley said, under his breath.

"Maybe who won't be home daddy?" asked Alexandra, desperate for and answer. "Where are we? Why won't you tell me any-" But she was cut short as the door opened up.

A pretty looking young lady with red hair was standing at the threshold of the door. Alexandra eyed her, trying to see if she looked even the slightest bit familiar. She didn't, and Alexandra put the identity of this woman on the long list of questions she had for her father.

"Hello," the woman said. "Can I help you with something?"

"Um, yes," Dudley said, looking at the ground as he spoke. "I, er, was looking for a Harry Potter. I was told he lived here."

"What do you need him for?" she asked shrewdly. "I don't recognize you from his office."

"No, no we don't work together," he said quickly. "He-he's my cousin."

"His cousin?" she repeated. "You mean you're one of the Dursley's?"

Since when did her father have a cousin? Alexandra strained her memory, trying to think when her father might have mentioned any cousin, but nothing came to mind.

"He probably hasn't said very good things about me," Dudley said. "I don't blame him at all. But I really need to talk to him. It's urgent."

The lady gave Dudley a scrutinizing look, identical to the one Ms. Figgs gave him.

"Come in," she said, moving a bit to allow him to pass.

"Thank you."

From the instant she stepped inside, Alexandra loved the house. It was nothing like her grandparents home, where there was a place for everything and everything was in its place.

This house was welcoming. The sitting room, which the lady had led them to, had toys strewn about it, and the fireplace was cackling happily away, warming the room comfortably.

"I'm sorry about the mess," the lady said. "Can I get you anything?"

"No, we're alright, thanks," Dudley said, looking around the room.

"I'll go and get Harry, he's in the back with the children, make yourself at home," she waved to the couch, indicating for them to sit down.

"Daddy," Alexandra said for what felt like the hundredth time. "Why did we come to your cousin's house? I didn't even know you had a cousin."

"I'll explain it to you later," Dudley said, not looking her in the eyes.

"But-"

"Later Alexandra," he said firmly.

Sighing in defeat, Alexandra continued to take in her new surroundings. The house seemed normal. She assumed a child her age must live here, judging from the toys.

On the side table next to the couch, a stack of papers lay, and sitting adjacent to it was a picture of a boy with bright blue hair, _who winked at her?_

"Dad!" she gasped, her eyes wide. "Dad, the picture just moved!"

Still, her father continued to look anywhere but into her eyes.

"Dad," she said, this time more assertive. "Why did that picture just move?"

"It-it was probably your imagination Alexandra," her dad said in the voice that she knew he reserved for lying.

"But he's doing it again! Look, he's waving at me! Look at him dad!"

Just then, a young boy who looked to be about Alexandra's age came running into the room. He had dark, chestnut hair, and large, round brown eyes. He was very sweaty, and had a few specks of dirt smeared across his forehead.

"Who are you?" the boy demanded, pointing to Alexandra and Dudley. "Are you strangers? 'Cause mummy said strangers aren't aloud in the house."

"James!" called out another voice, this one sounding like it belonged to an adult.

"Daddy!" the boy said excitedly as a tall, thin man with tussled black hair came into the room.

Dudley shifted nervously in his seat as the man picked up the little boy.

"I thought you mother told you to go wash up," he said to the boy.

"I was, but then I saw them," he nodded over to the couch. "They're strangers I think."

"Go wash up James," the man said, staring at Alexandra and Dudley.

"But dad they're-"

"Go on, or you wont get to ride your Junior Nimbus for a week."

Muttering protest, he shuffled out of the room.

The tension was very thick in the room. Alexandra's eyes flickered between her father and the man, both seemed unsure of what to say.

"So," Dudley said awkwardly. "That's your son?"

"Yup," the man said. "Is she's your daughter then?"

"Yah, that's Alexandra."

Once more, silence fell in the room.

The man cleared his throat. "Ginny said you needed to talk to me about something. Said it was urgent."

"Oh, right," Dudley said, his face becoming more anxious looking.

"Well," the man said. "What do you want to talk about?"

"It's Alexandra, Harry," Dudley said in a hushed tone, as though trying to block out Alexandra from hearing what he was saying. "I think she might be , you know, like you."

"Why do you think that?" Harry asked, studying Alexandra.

"She can make odd things happen," her father said, still in a monotone whisper. "Like when she was three, she fell out of a tree. She must have fallen a good twenty feet, and landed right on her head. She didn't break a single bone though, or get any cuts or bruises."

"Mhhhm," Harry said thoughtfully, still examining Alexandra.

"But I just put it off as luck," Dudley went on. "And the other stuff she's done, I always thought were coincidences, but today, today was different."

"How so?"

"Well, I was visiting mum and dad for the weekend. We were eating breakfast, and then dad and I got into an argument. He was yelling at me, I was yelling at him, and then she screamed at us to stop. But when she did, the glass of juice that was sitting across from her went flying across the room. She didn't touch it, no one did. That's when I realized those events that happened earlier might not have just been coincidences and what not, and that she might be a…"

Harry said nothing.

"So, do you think she is one?" Dudley asked, leaning forward in his seat.

"I can't be sure," Harry said slowly. "My wife, Ginny, would know. Her whole family was magic, she'll know how to tell."

Alexandra's ears pricked up. Magic? What magic? Her grandpa always told her magic was but a fantasy, promoted by arrogant old cooks.

And what was her father talking about? What did she think she was?

Harry told Dudley he would be right back, leaving the two alone.

"I want to know what's going on," Alexandra said firmly, sounding much older than her age. "Don't just ignore me this time. I want to know what's happening!"

Her father turned to face her. "I'm not sure myself what's going on right now," he said, pulling her into a one armed hug. "But just know, that no matter what happens, I'll love you."

"But what's going to happen?"

Dudley was saved from answering further, as Harry and Ginny came into the room. Ginny had a little baby girl, with flaming red hair on her hip.

"You've met my wife Ginny," Harry said to Dudley.

"Not formally," said Dudley, getting up and shaking her free hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Same here," she said, though a look of puzzlement on her face. Dudley understood why. The Dudley Harry would've told her about would never be this well mannered.

"So this is your daughter?" she asked, nodding at Alexandra.

"Yes."

"You do know how to tell, right?" Harry asked.

"Oh yah, my mum told me when I was young how to tell if a person was a witch or wizard. Here," she passed the baby to Harry. "Hold Lily,"

As her husband took the baby, Ginny took Dudley's now empty seat on the couch.

"Hello," Ginny said cheerfully to Alexandra.

Alexandra said nothing. She must have something wrong with her hearing. Because from what she heard the lady, Ginny, say, she wanted to find out if she was a witch!

Did her father think there was something wrong with her? He had brought up the incident at breakfast; did he really think she did that? He said he knew that she didn't even touch that cup!

"How old are you?" Ginny asked kindly, trying to get something out of the small girl.

"I'm five years and seven months," Alexandra said, a bit of trepidation in her voice.

Ginny smiled and nodded. "Can you do me a favor?"

"What sort of favor?" Alexandra questioned, looking over at her father, who was staring hard back at her. He gave her a small, encouraging smile, though his eyes didn't match his facial expression.

"Can you hold this for me?" she pulled out a long stick from her back pocket.

Cautiously, Alexandra took the stick, expecting something dramatic to happen. But nothing did.

"Can you wave it at that vase," Ginny pointed to a blue glass vase sitting on the coffee table.

Feeling very stupid, and unsure of what was supposed to happen, Alexandra gave the stick a short flick in the direction of the vase.

There was a loud BANG and the vase exploded in a flash of red light, and was reduced to only shreds of crushed glass.

Dropping the wand in surprise, Alexandra ran over to her father for protection from whatever had just happened.

Ginny and Harry seemed unfazed by the sudden bursting of their lamp. Even the little baby in Harry's arms didn't look at all frightened.

"What did I do?" Alexandra sobbed hysterically into her fathers arm as he lifted her up.

Dudley didn't say anything. This time though, he wasn't ignoring her. He was just so awed by what his daughter preformed, that no words came to him.

"Well then," Ginny said, getting up off the couch. "It seems she really is a witch."

"No I'm not!" Alexandra cried. "There are no such things as witches! I don't know how the vase broke! It just did!"

"Alexandra," Dudley said, finding his voice again. "Calm down."

"I can't!" she screamed. "You think there's something wrong with me because of what happened!"

"There's nothing wrong with you," Dudley said. "You're just different."

"But how come she keeps saying I'm a witch?" she said, tears still streaming freely down her face, looking over at Ginny. "Witches aren't real. Everyone knows that."

"Why can't they be real?" Ginny asked.

"Because," Alexandra replied, distressed. "Because they just can't be, that's why."

"Aly," Dudley said, using Alexandra's special nickname as he set her down. "They are real."

Why was her father trying to fool her? Did he really expect her to believe this? Alexandra sobbed harder now.

"How about I show you some magic?" Ginny asked, kneeling down next to her.

_This ought to be good_, Alexandra thought, as her crying slowed_. She's probably going to pass off some cheap magic trick as actual magic. _

"Alright then," Alexandra said, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Show me some."

Ginny walked back over to the couch and picked up the stick Alexandra had dropped.

With a slick swish of it, the destroyed vase of the table repaired itself, and it looked like it had never even been broken in the first place.

But how? Alexandra stared, amazed at the fixed vase. There had to be some sort of explanation for this, but she could think of none.

"Do you see?" Ginny asked gently. "I'm a witch."

"But-but even if you are a witch, I can't be one like you said."

"And why not?"

"Well, because, because I've never been able to do magic before. If I was really a witch, I'd be able to make anything I want happen, right?"

Ginny shook her head. "You're not trained up yet. All witches and wizards start off like you, only making things happen by accident. But as they learn, they get better."

"And even once you've gotten better, you still can't make anything you want happen," Harry spoke up. "Magic has restrictions, and the best wizards know they must abide them."

Could it be true? Could she, Alexandra May Dursley, be a real live witch? The idea was so far fetched, and yet, everything was starting to make sense…. Peculiar things did occur a lot around her. There was the scene at breakfast this morning, and that time she made a the nose of a boy who had been bullying her at school swell up to the size of an apple, not to mention the countless incidents where she was involved in an accident that should've sent her to the hospital (she was a reckless little girl).

"Are you a wizard daddy?" she asked, turning to her father.

Dudley shook his head.

"But then how can I be a witch? Was mum one?"

"I don't think so," he said, a hint of depression in his voice.

"You're what we call a muggle born," Harry said, setting Lily down on the floor.

"Muggle born?"

"Yes, a muggle is a person with no magical powers. There's nothing wrong with being a muggle born, one of my best friends, Hermione, is muggle born, and she's the smartest witch I've ever met."

"So you're sure I'm a witch?" she asked.

"Positive," said Ginny.

"But then what'll happen to me? What do I do as a witch?"

"Well," said Ginny. "When you're eleven, you'll go off to a spectacular school called Hogwarts. Harry and I both went there. At Hogwarts, there are professors who help you become a great witch or wizard. Once you're done with Hogwarts, you can pursue any career you like."

There was a whole school for magic? Had her whole life just changed in a matter of minutes?

To think that only yesterday, her life had been simple. And now all this was being thrust upon her.

But at the same time, she felt a tinge of excitement inside her. Hogwarts did sound interesting. And being a witch might have its advantages…

"You're parents might not be too thrilled about this," Harry said to Dudley.

"My mum might be fine with it," Dudley mumbled. "My dad already practically disowned her after the incident with the orange juice this morning."

"That's a shame," Ginny said sadly.

"I suppose," Dudley sighed. "But maybe he'll come around. Eventually."

"But grandpa doesn't believe in magic," said Alexandra.

"He tries not to," said Dudley darkly. "But he knows it's real."

"He does?"

"Yes," Harry said. "I used to live with them, back when I was a kid. They knew I was a wizard, even before I went to live with them when I was one. Though I never found out about it until my eleventh birthday."

"How come you went to live with grandma and grandpa? What happened to your parents?"

"They died," he said shortly.

"Oh," Alexandra said, looking at the floor.

Dudley cleared his throat, and then changed the subject. "You have a daughter as well? You have two kids?"

"Three," said Harry. "Albus is over at his cousin's house."

"What ever happened to James?" Ginny asked.

"He went to go wash off. But that was nearly an hour ago. I wonder what he's-"

There was a sudden CRASH from upstairs, making the whole house shake.

"Oh, what did that boy break now?" Ginny said, rolling her eyes.

Just then, Lily gave a shriek of laughter, as she threw one of her toys across the room, and then made it come back to her.

"She's been doing that all week," said Harry at Dudley's surprised look. "Took out two lamps and a window."

"Are all kids with magic this way?" Dudley asked nervously, looking over at his own daughter, who appeared to be fascinated with the soaring toys.

Harry nodded. "Scared?"

"More then ever."


	3. Chapter 3

Ginny had just run upstairs, to see what sort of havoc her soon had just caused.

Alexandra was busy cooing over Lily. She had always loved babies, and desperately wanted a younger sibling.

Dudley stood dumbly, watching his daughter. _She's a witch_, he thought. _A witch_.

The thought kept penetrating through his head, digging deep into the back of his mind. True, he was scared. She had powers he could only dream of, and he had no idea how to raise a child like her.

But at the same time, he was excited.

He had never told his parents this, for obvious reasons, but he always wanted to have magic, like Harry did.

Even after that giant cursed a pig's tail on him when he was eleven, he was fascinated by it. When Harry returned from the summer holidays after his first year at Hogwarts, Dudley used to sneak down in the middle of the nights with his father's key, and take Harry's books from the locked cupboard underneath the stairs, and read them, enthralled by the world his cousin got to live in.

And he supposed that if he couldn't have magic himself, his daughter having it was the next best thing.

"So," Harry said awkwardly. "Do you want any tea or something?"

"Oh, um sure," Dudley said. He followed Harry into the kitchen.

Flicking his wand at the kettle sitting on the stove, Harry sat down at the table, and with another swish of his wand, he drew out another chair and indicated for Dudley to sit down.

Taking his seat, Dudley cleared his throat and said, "Well, looks like you're doing pretty well for yourself."

"Thanks," Harry said. "You too. What have you been doing?"

"I design web pages," he answered.

"Funny, I always thought you'd go and work with your dad."

Dudley sighed. "That's what he wants. But to be honest, I just wanted to do something on my own. What about you?"

"I'm an Aurror," Harry said simply, and then added at Dudley's befuddled look, "that's a dark wizard catcher."

Dudley nodded. The kettle began to whistle, and Harry got up and started to prepare the tea.

"Do you know what your son was doing?" Ginny said to Harry as she came into the kitchen.

"Um, no," said Harry, handing Dudley his tea.

"Well, he dumped that whole bottle of broomstick cleaner into the vase by Lily's room and knocked it over.

"Couldn't you just mend the vase?" Harry said, struggling to keep a straight face.

"That's not the point! Really, George is rubbing of too much on him!"

"Where is he now?"

"I put him in his room. He can come out in ten minutes."

"Mummy!" James called from upstairs. "Mummy can I come out yet?"

"No James," Ginny called back.

"But mummy-"

"Keep it up and you'll be in there longer!" she threatened.

James appeared to have gotten the message, for he did not argue back.

"I'm sorry about him," said Ginny to Dudley. "He just misses Teddy."

"Er, Teddy?"

"My godson," Harry explained. "He just started Hogwarts."

"Oh," Dudley said, taking a gulp of tea.

Sensing that it may be important for the two cousins to speak privately to one another, Ginny excused herself, saying she needed to finish cleaning up James's mess.

"How long have you two been married?" Dudley asked Harry conversationally had Ginny left the room.

"Six years," Harry replied. "What about you and your wife?"

"We-we've separated," Dudley said, staring into his tea. "About three years ago."

Harry was unsure of what to say to this. "I-I'm sorry about that," he finally managed to say.

Dudley shook his head. "Don't be. I'm fine with it. Really."

Doubting this, Harry didn't press the subject.

"Harry," Dudley said seriously, looking up. "I've-I've got no clue how I'm going to do this. How am I supposed to take care of my daughter if she's a witch? I don't know that much about magic."

"She'll be the same as she always was," Harry said. "Only now when something odd happens, you'll know why."

"But still," Dudley said desperately. "It was hard enough raising her when I thought she was just a regular little girl. But now, now it's like I have a whole new daughter. You've got to help me Harry! I know that's asking a lot of you, especially with how I treated you when we were growing up. And I know I should've tried to find you sooner, and thank you for everything you did for us when you were seventeen, but I'm begging. I'm all by myself with her now and my parents won't help me out, well, my dad at least, and-"

"Okay," Harry said.

"Okay?" Dudley repeated, astounded. "You mean, after everything I put you through when we were kids, you're going to agree to help me that quickly?"

Harry shrugged. "That was a long time ago. Besides, I don't think you're the same little git that used to pound my head in. You've really grown up Dudley, or is it still Big D?"

Dudley grinned. "Thanks. You're alright Potter."

Suddenly, there was a loud popping noise, and Dudley spilled his tea all over the front of him as five people materialized before his eyes.

"Hello Harry," said a woman with bushy brown hair, who was holding a baby boy.

"Hi Hermione," said Harry. "Ron."

"Hey Mate," said a man with red hair, and a face full of freckles. Dudley had the feeling he had seen him before…

"Come on Rosie," said a young boy whom resembled Harry greatly. "Let's go finish our game in my room. I just got a brand new package of Warrior Dragons, we can use those." He grabbed the wrist of the red haired little girl and pulled her out of the kitchen.

"Don't call me Rosie Al!" he heard her yell as they disappeared from sight.

"Oi, Harry," said the man, spotting Dudley. "Who's this?"

"Honestly Ron, you're so rude sometimes," said the woman.

"What? I wanted to know who he is!"

"This is my cousin," Harry cut in, as the woman was about to retort. "Dudley, you know, the one who I used to live with."

"He's your cousin?" she said, looking surprised. "Oh, well, very nice to meet you." She extended a hand to Dudley. "I'm Hermione. This is my husband Ron." She nodded over at Ron.

"Nice to meet you," Dudley said weakly, still getting over the shock of having them appear so suddenly in the kitchen.

"I remember you," said Ron. "You ate on of Fred and George's Ton-Tongue Toffee's didn't you?"

"Oh, yah," Dudley said, shifting uncomfortably in his seat as the memory of that incident came back to him.

"I thought you two didn't get along though," Ron said to Harry. "I thought him and his whole family hated anything that had to do with magic."

"I don't," Dudley said quickly. "I never did. It was only my parents, though I suppose I never acted in a way to make anyone think otherwise…"

"Your mum didn't hate magic either," Harry said softly. "I found out awhile ago that she was only jealous she wasn't a witch like my mum."

"I guess you could say it was the same story with me," Dudley admitted, focusing hard on the kitchen tile.

"Anyways, he's here because, well, he's just found out his daughter's a witch," Harry explained to Ron and Hermione.

"Really?" Hermione asked, looking astounded. "That-that's great! Congratulations!"

"She got her Hogwarts letter then?" Ron asked.

"She's only four," Harry said.

"Five," Dudley corrected him. "She'll be six in February."

And right on cue, Alexandra entered the kitchen, Lily crawling happily behind her.

"What was that loud noise I heard in here a few minutes ago daddy?" she asked, walking over to her dad.

"It was, er, um I don't know exactly but-"

"It was the sound of Ron and Hermione apperating," Harry cut in, pointing over to Ron and Hermione. "And apperating is when you just magically appear in the place you want to be."

"Whoa!" Alexandra exclaimed. Her shyness from before seemed to have faded away. "When I go to school, will I be able to do that?"

"Not right away," Hermione said. "It takes lots of practice to be able to do it properly."

"It's not too much of a pain, having to wait," Ron said at Alexandra's disappointed face. "Because you can't apperate inside Hogwarts anyways."

"Finally picked that up, have you?" Hermione said, amused. Hugo began to squirm in Hermione's arms, looking down at Lily.

"You want to play with Lily Hugo?" Hermione said to her son, setting him down next to his cousin. "Harry, where's Ginny?"

"Upstairs cleaning up some mess James made, why?"

"Because I need to ask her if we're still going to Hogsmade next Sunday," she answered. "Well, it's been nice meeting you Dudley, Alexandra." And with that, Hermione started up the stairs, leaving the others behind.

"I'd better go," Dudley said, rising to his feet. "Thanks for the tea Harry, and, er, everything else. Come on Alexandra."

"Aww," Alexandra said wistfully, looking longingly at the two babies, but abided to her father and knelt down next to them to say her goodbyes.

"You live nearby?" Harry asked, Dudley, standing up as well.

"Not too far, maybe an hours drive from here."

"Right well," Harry said flicking his wand, making a piece of parchment and a quill appear. He scribbled something down, and then handed the parchment to Dudley. "Call if you ever want to stop by again."

"Y-You have a phone?" Dudley said blankly, staring at the number Harry had given him.

"We have a lot of things that don't use magic," Harry said. "Ginny's dad spends most of his visits here playing around with them, so we figure make him happy…"

"Let me give you my number as well," Dudley said, fishing around in his pocket, finally pulling out a pen and notepad.

"What're those?" Ron asked curiously as Dudley wrote his number down.

"They're what muggles use instead of quills and parchment," Harry said, smiling slightly at Ron's ignorance to muggle inventions.

"Weird," Ron muttered, still staring, transfixed at them.

"I'll see you around then," Harry said to Dudley, taking the piece of paper from him. "You'd better not tell your dad though. Can't see him being thrilled about you coming over here after all he's tried to do to keep you away from 'my kind'."

"Don't worry about him," Dudley told him firmly. "Like I said before, I don't think I'll be seeing much of him anymore. Goodbye. It was nice seeing you again under, er, different circumstances," he added to Ron.

"Um, same here," Ron said, still looking a bit skeptical about Dudley.

"Bye," Alexandra said, getting to her feet, still focusing on Lily and Hugo.

Getting back into her seat in her fathers car, Alexandra felt a rush of excitement run through her. _This was the beginning_, she thought. _Nothing will be the same anymore…_

AN- Hey, I just want to say thanks to all the readers out there! And I just want to credit the idea of this story to ndesi62 who gave me the idea in the form of a review on my other story, Bad Memories Forgotten.


	4. Chapter 4

5 years later

The cold air of January began to blow into the country, sending all town goers back to the warmth sanctuaries of their homes.

This was the time of year Alexandra hated. For whatever happened in January? The fun of Christmas was over, and the temperatures became so unbearable, that there was nothing to do but stay inside and laze about.

"Come on Alexandra!" Dudley called to his still sleeping daughter through her door. "It's nearly ten."

Alexandra began to stir lightly. She was not a morning person.

"Alright, alright," she murmured sleepily. "I'll be up in a minute." She heard the footsteps of her father head down the stairs. Reluctantly, she kicked the covers off her body, and was greeted by the freezing sensation she despised so much.

"Feels like a bloody blizzard in here," she grumbled, quickly pulling on her dressing gown and slippers. She ran her hand through her tangled hair, and sighed. Her hair never cooperated in the morning.

Walking over to her dresser, she picked up her brush and attempted to tame her crazy, frizzy mess of hair.

_Why is my hair so unmanageable?_ Alexandra thought to herself, yanking the brush out of her hair. _Dad's is so neat and under control. It must be from her. The one thing she gives me, bad hair_.

The 'her' and 'she' to whom she was referring to was her mother.

As a little girl, Alexandra wanted nothing more than for her mother to come back to her. To say she was sorry for leaving her and her father. But now, Alexandra could care less about the woman she once called mum.

With a quick glance in the mirror, Alexandra decided her hair was good enough to at least leave the sanctuary of her bedroom.

Still quite chilly, Alexandra entered the kitchen. Dudley was sitting in his seat, typing rapidly on a laptop computer he had brought home from his office.

"Morning," she said, taking her seat across from him. A plate of steaming eggs was at her place.

"Morning honey," Dudley replied distractedly, still typing away at his computer.

"What're you typing?" Alexandra asked curiously, picking at her eggs with her fork.

"Presentation for work," Dudley answered, eyes still glued on his screen. "I was supposed to have it done last night, but I fell asleep around midnight. And I need to present it in two hours..."

Alexandra nodded. She was used to her father working towards deadlines.

"Hey dad?"

"Yes?"

"Can I turn up the thermostat? I'm really cold."

Dudley looked up from the computer. "You know we can't sweetie," he said in somewhat of a distressed voice. "You know how much the heating bill would be. Just go grab your coat from the hall closet."

_Of course_, she thought miserably, heading to the closet to get her coat. _Should have expected that._

The company Dudley worked at wasn't as prosperous as it once had been. Wages had been cut and hours lengthened. And being the single parent he was, Dudley had a lot of trouble making ends meet.

Alexandra wasn't mad at her dad for their situation. But at the same time, watching all the girls in the neighborhood ride new bikes to school while she was subjected to walking was quite a drag.

Alexandra had just grabbed her coat, and was shoving it on over her dressing gown, when she heard a tapping sound at her front window.

Spinning around, she was a tiny, brown barn owl, sitting on the windowpane, something tied around its ankle.

Hardly daring to believe that this could be the moment Harry had told her about so many times, she carefully opened the window, allowing the owl inside.

Her hands trembling, she untied the parcel the owl carried.

It was very thick. On the front, she read:

_Ms A. Dursley_

_21 Wallows Lane_

_Rowllings_

_London _

This had to be it. It just had to be. Breathing very quickly now, Alexandra neatly opened the letter, which was sealed by a coat of arms with a lion, eagle, badger and snake around a giant H.

_Dear Ms. Dursley,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of _

_Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find the enclosed list of all the necessary books_

_and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later_

_than July 31._

_Yours sincerely, _

_Filius Flitwick _

_Deputy Headmaster_

She just stared at the letter in her hands for a few seconds, taking it in.

"Alexandra?" called Dudley from the kitchen. "You all right?"

"Dad!" she said, snapping back to reality. "Dad, dad it came!" She ran into the kitchen. "It came! The letter from Hogwarts! I got in! I got in!"

"Let me see it," her dad said, grinning. He read over the letter, and looked at the envelope in his daughter's hand. It looked just like Harry's letter. True he never actually read the letter, but his house had been flooded with letters at one point. He'd seen the envelope.

"Congratulations baby girl," Dudley said, pulling Alexandra into a hug. "You're a witch after all."

"I thought it wasn't coming at all," Alexandra said. "Because Harry said they usually came near your birthday, and mine's only a few weeks away."

"Well it came," Dudley said, still looking flustered with happiness. "And that's that. We need to do something to celebrate this. Do you want to take a holiday somewhere? Or maybe I could buy you something. Do you want anything? How about a bike? I'm sure if I dip into our savings we can maybe get you a used model. I know it won't quite be as good as the other kids, but you could still ride it and-"

"Don't worry about it daddy," Alexandra said firmly. "You don't need to do anything like that. I'm just glad I got in!"

"You-you sure?"

"Yes daddy," she said. She didn't want her father to have to blow his entire savings on her. It didn't seem fair.

Dudley looked down at his watch. "Bloody hell, I need to get going. You'll be alright here by yourself?"

"Uh-huh."

"Okay, I may be able to get home a little earlier than usual, so long as this presentation goes well, call me if you need anything. I love you."

"Love you too," she said as her father planted a quick kiss on her head.

She watched as her dad grabbed his briefcase, and disappeared out their front door, leaving Alexandra alone, her mind still abuzz with excitement.

For weeks, she had been hoping her owl would come, just so she would be able to leave her current school.

She didn't exactly despise school in general, (although like most children her age she enjoyed being on winter holiday more than attending school); it was the other students that really got her.

She didn't have any friends, not because she wasn't amiable, but because of the way she looked. Girls in her class would sneer at her worn out trainers, as they sported around in brand new boots, and made snide comments about her mane of hair. And being the age they were, the boys wanted nothing to do with any girl, especially one that was so weird looking. So Alexandra stayed to herself in school, feeling like an outcast.

She never told her dad how she felt. Her father had enough worries on his mind without hearing her complaints.

There was a loud screech in hall by the front door. The owl was still there.

"Why-why are you still here?" Alexandra asked the owl as she walked over to the animal. The owl made another ear-splinting cry, causing Alexandra to throw her hands over her ears.

"What am I supposed to do with you?" she asked, now getting a bit annoyed. "I don't have any letter for you of that's what your after. So you can just go and-"

She had apparently said the right thing; for the owl ruffled its feathers importantly and took of through the open window.

Watching the small owl become an even smaller owl as it soared away, Alexandra whispered to herself; "I'm finally going."

* * *

"I can't believe you're going," James said sulkily for the third time that evening. "And I have to wait another whole year until I can."

Alexandra and Dudley were having a celebratory dinner at the Potter's house. Dudley had called to tell Harry the news with Alexandra's letter the moment he came back home from work, and he had invited them over.

"Are you excited Alexandra?" Ginny asked.

Alexandra nodded. "Yes, I wish the start of term wasn't so far away though. I have to wait almost eight months before I can finally go."

"Do you know what house you'll be in?" James asked, eyeing her mischievously.

"Er house?"

"James…" Harry said warningly. "Don't start."

"Don't start what? I only asked if she knew which house she would get in." James turned to Alexandra. "You don't know about the four houses of Hogwarts?"

"No," Alexandra said warily. "Should I?"

"Of course!" James exclaimed. "Like I said, there's four of them. Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Gryffindor. I'm going to be in Gryffindor when I go."

"Are the house really that big of a deal?" Alexandra asked, sounding a bit anxious. "Do they really matter that much?"

"No," Harry said quickly before James could answer. "They aren't. Sorting into houses is just a way of honoring the founders of Hogwarts."

"Right," Ginny put in. "Honestly Alexandra, don't worry about what house you'll be in. They're all excellent."

Alexandra noticed the three Potter children exchange glances.

After a scrumptious desert prepared by Ginny, and a round of toast to Alexandra, the adults drifted into the kitchen, leaving the kids at the table.

"Alexandra," Lily said. "Do you want to come play with my dollhouse with me? Rosie gave me one of her old dolls yesterday."

"Okay," Alexandra acceded.

Despite a four year age difference, Lily and Alexandra were fairly good friends. Alexandra often thought of Lily as the younger sister she always wanted.

Lily's room was exactly what a six-year olds room should look like. Messy. The bed was un-made, toys strewn about everywhere and picture books were crammed into a disorganized bookshelf.

"Here she is," Lily said eagerly, shoving a doll with shockingly red hair into Alexandra's hand. "Rose said her name is Clarabella, but I re-named her Lara, 'cause it sounds so much more pretty, don't you think so."

"I suppose so," Alexandra replied. Her eyes fell to a large pile of dolls in the middle of the floor. "How many dolls do you have? You have more than I've seen in the store!"

"That's 'cause whenever my cousins don't want one of their dolls anymore, they give it to me," Lily stated proudly.

"Ah," Alexandra chortled. "I see."

"So," a voice said from the doorway. She spun around to see James and Albus leaning against the doorframe. "How's it going?"

"Get out of my room!" Lily said furiously to her brothers, stepping over to them. "We were just about to play with my dolls!"

"You never answered my question downstairs," James said, ignoring his little sister. "What house do you want to be in?"

"You're dad said it wasn't important which house I got in," Alexandra reminded him.

"That's what all the adults say," James said, grinning. "But it does. At least to all the students at Hogwarts."

"Well, not to me," she shot back. "I'll be happy wherever I go."

"Even Slytherin?" Albus asked, taking a seat on Lily's bed.

"What's wrong with Slytherin?"

"Blimey you don't know anything!" James said, his face still glowing.

"What's so bad about Slytherin?" Alexandra repeated, more urgently this time.

"Slytherin is the worst house out of all four of them," James told her, smile gone from his face. "It's supposed to be the darkest house."

"Darkest?"

"All the evil wizards were in that house," Albus explained.

"You're named after a Slytherin Al," Lily said, coming besides Alexandra.

"Okay fine, there were a few good wizards in there," James admitted. "But most of them are really, really awful."

"That can't be true," Alexandra said, sounding more confident than she felt. "Are the witches and wizards in there really that bad?"

"Voldemort was in there," James said, as if that settled the matter. "And he was a monster."

"Vold- who?"

"You've never heard of him?" Albus said, his eyes bugging at this. "And you've know us how long?"

Even Lily seemed shocked that Alexandra didn't know this piece of information.

"Are you going to tell me who he is?" she said impatiently.

"He was the darkest wizard in history," James said, in a voice barely louder than a whisper. "He killed tons of innocent witches and wizards. He killed our grandparents. That's why our dad lived with your dad and his parents. Anyways, he thought only witches and wizards who were pureblood were any good. So him and a bunch of other Slytherin followers started torturing muggle-borns."

"Is-is he still around?" Alexandra asked nervously. She knew that she was a muggle-born after all.

"Nah, he's been dead for awhile," Albus answered. "Our dad defeated him you know."

"He did?"

"Oh yah, but he doesn't like to talk about it. But everybody knows about him and Voldemort."

"But-but if I do get sorted into Slytherin," Alexandra said desperately. "I wont necessarily turn out like him, will I?"

James shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe, maybe not."

"Oh stop scaring her James," Lily said, shoving her brother. "She won't be a Slytherin!"

"I'm just saying," James said, getting up off the bed. "She might be."

"No she won't!"

"Well, we better be off," James said, disregarding Lily's comment. "Come on Al, play you at Exploding Snap."

And with that, the two boys left, closing the door behind them.

"Don't listen to them Alexandra," Lily said, patting the elder girl on the shoulder. "James just likes picking on people. He did the same thing when my cousin Molly went to Hogwarts two years ago. He's just jealous you get to go and not him."

Alexandra nodded. But at the same time, in the back of her mind, she couldn't help feel a new sense of panic that wasn't there before.


	5. Chapter 5

"Dad, why do I still have to go to school?" Alexandra asked her dad for the tenth time that morning. "I already got into Hogwarts, what's the point?"

"The point is I told you to," Dudley said firmly. "Besides, James, Albus and Lily all go to primary school."

"I know," she sighed, taking a bite of her toast.

"Come on Alexandra, it's Friday, the school week's almost up. Just think, tomorrow we're going to get you Hogwarts stuff with Harry and everyone at- what's that place called again? Dogin Alley?"

"Diagon Alley," Alexandra corrected him.

"Right, well, you'd better get going, you don't want to be late."

"Yah that would be a tragedy," she said, rolling her eyes. "Bye dad."

"Bye sweetie. Remember, I won't be back until ten tonight. You have your key?"

"Yes," she replied.

The cool breeze riffled through her hair as she walked the all too familiar path to her school, making it seem messier than usual.

_Can't wait till this year is over_, she thought to herself, kicking a stone along the sidewalk.

"Hey girls, look, it's Alexandra!"

Alexandra turned around to see three girls seated on bicycles, smirking, ready to torment her.

Trying hard to ignore their presence, Alexandra continued down the sidewalk at a slightly quicker speed.

"Hey Alexandra!" called one of the girls, riding along next to her, a cruel smile etched on her face. "I have a question. Do you try to make your hair that ugly? Or is it just natural?"

The other two girls shrieked with laughter.

"Ugh, and look at her shoes. Where'd you get them? A dumpster?" Another one jeered.

Alexandra stared straight ahead and kept walking. She wouldn't let those girls get to her.

"We saw you coming out of your house Alexandra, if you call that thing a house. Does it even have one room?"

_Don't let it bother you, don't let them win…_

"I know, her house is so puny. What's your dad do for a living? He must be an idiot to make so little that all he can afford for you is that dump."

All three of them were now laughing so hard they were doubled over, leaning on their handlebars for support.

Alexandra felt her hands clench into fists_. Ignore it, just ignore it, just-_

Something went off inside her. It was like all the anger she harvested for theses girls was coming out, and before she knew what was happening, all three of the girl's bikes collapsed under them.

"What the-?"

"How in the world-?"

"What did you do you freak?"

"I-I didn't do anything!" Alexandra stammered, knowing exactly what happened.

"Look what you did!" one of the girls shot at her. She pointed to a rip in her jeans, which revealed a bleeding cut.

"I'm so sorry!" she said desperately.

"Get away from us! You're a freak!"

With one last look at them, Alexandra ran. She ran as fast as her legs would carry her, not bothering to pay attention to where she was going.

"What did I do?" she muttered to herself, sitting down in a field of grass.

She knew that she used her magic. Harry had told her that it was normal for underage wizards to sometimes lose control of her magic, she had done it before. But that was always stuff like making doors open and close, and causing stuff fly across the room, it had never hurt anyone before.

"I'm bound to be in Slytherin now," she said glumly, resting her head in her hand. "Only a Dark Wizard would ever do something like I did."

The thought that she would end up in Slytherin hung over her like a dark cloud. If Slytherin was as bad as James had described it, she'd rather not go to Hogwarts at all.

"If I am sorted into Slytherin," she said loudly, to no one in particular. "I'm leaving Hogwarts. I don't care if I have to come back and go to school here. I won't go!"

* * *

"Mum, can I get some more of Uncle George's fireworks?" James asked his mother as he pulled on his jacket. "Albus used up all of the ones I got for my birthday."

"That's because you stole the ones I got for Christmas," Albus retorted.

"I did not!"

"Yes you did!"

"You probably just used them and forgot about it, you stupid git!"

"James, don't call your brother that," Ginny warned as she helped Lily get her arms into her bright pink jumper. "And no, you can't get more fireworks, it's bad enough your Uncle George gives them to you as presents."

"You have your list Alexandra?" Harry asked, as he got down a pot from the top of the fireplace.

"Yes," Alexandra said, holding up her list.

"You've never traveled by Floo have you dear?" Ginny asked kindly.

"No, but I know how it's done," Alexandra said. She'd seen so many Weasly cousins spin out of the fireplace during her visits, that she knew exactly what was to be expected.

"Right well, make sure you watch closely anyways, we don't want you getting lost."

"I got lost before," James said proudly. "I was supposed to be going to the Burrow, but I ended up in this old lady's house! She got so mad at me that she threatened to curse my ears off!"

"Harry, you first," Ginny said to her husband, ignoring James's story. "We'll all meet you there."

"See you in a sec," Harry said to Dudley, who had been standing beside him. "Ginny will explain how to use the Floo when you go."

He took a handful of powder, and then handed the pot to Ginny. He stepped into the fireplaces, and said loudly and clearly, "Diagon Alley!" and before their eyes, he was eaten away by the green flames.

"Can I do it myself mum?" James asked.

"Make sure your careful," Ginny said, allowing her son to take some of the powder. "If you get lost just stay where you are and your father or I will find you"

"Yah, yah," James said, going into the fireplace. "Diagon Alley!" He disappeared just as Harry had.

"Would you like to go next Alexandra?" Ginny asked, offering the pot to her. "Harry's waiting for you at the gate, just make sure you get out at the right stop."

"And keep your elbows tucked in," Albus advised her.

She looked over at her father, who gave her an encouraging smile.

Taking a scoop of the powder into her shaking hand, Alexandra went nervously into the fireplace where Harry and James had stood only seconds before.

"Speak clearly," Ginny told her.

Alexandra nodded. "Diagon Alley!"

At once, Alexandra knew that she didn't like this form of travel. She was going at such a high speed that her eyes stung. Her arms hit against brick chimneys as she passed them. Finally, after what felt like forever, she tumbled out of one of the gates, into a dark, dingy bar.

"Welcome to the Leaky Cauldron," Harry said, pulling her up off the floor.

Alexandra looked around. There were only a few people in the bar, none of who seemed to notice Alexandra's arrival.

The fireplace glowed green, and a second later, Dudley stumbled out.

"Bloody hell," he said breathlessly, wiping soot off his shoulders. "Think I'll stick to walking.

"Takes some time to get to used to," Harry said, as the fireplace shined green once more, this time spitting out Ginny Albus and Lily, all of whom landed much more gracefully than Dudley and Alexandra had.

"I want to go by myself next time," Albus pouted, crossing his arms. "I'm eight years old, that's way too old to be taking the Floo with your mum."

"Maybe next year," Harry said. "We ready to go?"

"Yes," Ginny said. "Lily, stop playing with your jumper."

"But it's itchy mummy!" she whined. "And I'm not even cold!"

"Come here," Harry said. He pulled Lily's jumper over her head. "Better?"

"Thank you daddy," she said, gleaming at her father.

"Harry, she's going to catch a cold!" Ginny said.

"She'll be fine," Harry said.

"If she gets sick, it'll be on your head," she said, but then released the matter.

"Don't we need to go someplace exchange my muggle money for wizard money?" Dudley asked. He had been saving for a long time for this.

"Yah, Gringotts," Harry said. "I need to get money out of my vault anyways."

"What's Gringotts?" Alexandra questioned curiously.

"It's a bank," Ginny explained as the group made their way out of the bar. "Run by goblins."

"Goblins!?" Alexandra said excitedly. "Real live goblins."

"They hate dad," James said matter-of-factly.

"Yes well, I'm not too fond of them either," Harry said under his breath.

"Why do they hate you?" Dudley inquired.

"I, er, broke in there when I was seventeen."

"You broke into a bank!" Alexandra exclaimed.

"It's a long story," Harry said heavily. "But yes. Destroyed half the place as well."

"There it is!" Lily pointed to a large marble building straight ahead.

"Whoa!" Alexandra said in awe.

"Make sure you don't touch anything," Harry told her and Dudley as they entered the bank. "Goblin's are rather possessive with their belongings."

The goblins were looking at them very suspiciously as they passed on the way to the front counter. Some of them exchanged whispers, and others simply glared harshly at them.

"Er, hello," Harry said cautiously to an irritable looking goblin behind the counter. "We need to make a withdraw from my vault. Oh, and he needs to exchange his money for galleons." He indicated over to Dudley.

"Key?" the goblin said in a raspy voice.

"Here," Ginny handed him a large key from her bag.

"Very well, all is in order," the goblin said after examining. "Kreplin, Grovingon, over here if you please."

Two more goblins came over, both giving Harry a disapproving look.

"Kreplin, take Mr. Potter down to his vault, Grovingon, exchange this gentleman's muggle money for our currency."

"Wait here for us," Harry said to Dudley as Kreplin grunted for Harry to follow him. "This won't take that long."

"Okay," Dudley said uncertainly. He wasn't too keen on the idea of dealing with these goblins on his own, especially when they seemed to have such a bad record with Harry.

"Come along," Grovingon said in a horse voice. "Let's get this done with."

He led Dudley and Alexandra to a small desk in a far corner. A large stack of gold coins sat on the surface. "How much do you have?"

"Let's see," Dudley said, quickly recounting the bills. "200 pounds."

Alexandra was quite shocked to hear that number. Her father must have worked very hard to save such a sum of money.

"That's about 40 galleons," Grovingon said, counting the gold coins into a leather pouch. "Here, fill this out." He handed Dudley a sheet of parchment and a quill. "Let's us know where to find you if we ever need to track you down."

"Oh, all right," Dudley said, giving the goblin a strange look as he began to work on the form.

"You know the famous Harry Potter then do you?" he asked, tossing the sack of coins next to Dudley.

"Er, yes, he's my cousin."

"You're a muggle?"

"Right. My daughter's a witch though."

Grovingon leaned back in his chair, and looked Alexandra over, but said nothing.

"Here you go,' Dudley said, handing him the form back. "Thank you very much." Him and Alexandra made to leave.

"Wait!" Grovingon called back suddenly. "Come back here!"

"Is there a problem?" Dudley asked nervously.

Grovingon didn't answer. He stared incredulously at Alexandra, as though seeing her in a new light. He then looked down at the form Dudley had given him.

"Your surname is Dursley?"

"Yes," Dudley said unsurely.

He pointed a stubby finger at Alexandra. "What's her name?"

"Alexandra," Dudley told him.

Grovingon's eyes shifted up to Alexandra's for a quick second, but then flickered away.

"Very well, you're done here. Mr. Potter should be out shortly. Wait for him by the exit."

"Not very friendly are they?" Dudley said as they walked away from Grovingon.

"No," Alexandra replied. "They seem to know what they're doing though, I mean if they can manage a whole bank by themselves they must be pretty smart."

They had to wait only about five minutes before the Potters returned from the vaults.

"So, Alexandra, where would you like to go first?" Ginny asked, beaming down at the young girl. "Shall we get your books? Your robes? Your wand?"

"Wand," she answered instantly.

"Alright then, let's head over to Ollivander's. And Flourish and Blotts isn't far from there, so afterwards we can get your books."

"Ollivander's is a wand shop?" Alexandra questioned as the seven of them began walking past numerous shops.

"Yes, one of the oldest ones in existence I think," Harry said. "But Mr. Ollivander, the bloke who runs the shop, is a bit odd to put it simply. He means well though, it's just that he has a tendency to, er, make new witches and wizards sort of nervous."

"Oh," Alexandra said distantly. She really hoped Harry was exaggerating about this Mr. Ollivander. She was nervous enough on her own, she didn't need someone else adding to that load.

The streets of Diagon Alley were much more crowded than they had been before the trip to Gringotts. Witches and Wizards of all sorts kept bumping into Alexandra without realizing it. She was trying to keep sight of her fathers bobbing head in the crowd, when a large man, nearly three times the size of her, crashed into her.

"Sorry about that," the man said gruffly, helping her to her feet. "My fault, should've been watching where I was going."

"It's alright," Alexandra said, catching her breath.

"Take care then," the man said, patting her on the shoulder, then disappearing through the crowd.

Alexandra stood on her toes, straining her eyes, attempting to see her group. But there were no signs of Dudley, Harry or Ginny anywhere in the sea of people. She hated to admit it, but she was genuinely lost.

Reluctantly, she started in the way she believed she had been heading in before. As she continued down this path, the crowd seemed to thin, and the stores became fewer.

_This can't be right_, Alexandra thought, as she looked around at the near desolate road. Figuring she would have to double back in the other direction, she made to turn around, but a sign caught her eye. It was badly made, held together only by a few rusty nails, and read, _**Welcome to Knockturn Ally**_.

_I guess this is better than wandering in the middle of nowhere_, she told herself. _At least now I know where I am._ And with a deep breath, Alexandra stepped into Knockturn Alley.


	6. Chapter 6

Alexandra noticed a definite change in atmosphere from Diagon Alley to Knockturn Alley as she made her way down the winding roads. It was much more chilly, Alexandra had to clutch her jumper to her body tightly to keep from shivering. The people seemed different as well. They didn't appear to be in any sort of rush. As a matter of fact, they were all standing in groups, talking in hushed voices as Alexandra passed.

_I should've turned around_, she thought miserably as she continued down the path. _I don't like this place at all._

But it was too late for her to go back; for she had no idea which way _was_ back anymore. All the shops looked the same, and she couldn't keep track of which ones she had already passed.

Starting to panic now, Alexandra quickened her pace. She was desperately looking for a sign or map or something to point back to Diagon Alley, when she tripped over her own feet, and landed straight on her face.

A group of nearby witches laughed cruelly.

"Poor little pretty," one crackled in a high-pitched voice. "Lost are you?"

"Looks like a Diagon Alley stray if you ask me," another one put in, grinning maliciously. "Got separated from mummy and daddy did you?"

Quickly picking herself up, Alexandra tried to go in the other direction, away from the witches.

"What's the rush?" demanded a witch with wispy gray hair and a wrinkled face. She grabbed Alexandra's wrist. "We haven't even been properly introduced, so rude to hurry off now."

She attempted to pull her wrist from the witch's grasp, but it was no use.

"What's your name girlie?" the witch asked, giving Alexandra a toothless grin.

"A-Alexandra," she stammered nervously.

"Look at this hair," she said, grabbing a handful of Alexandra's thick, messy hair in the hand that wasn't holding her wrist. "Such an amount, don't you think Claridina?" she turned to a woman in the huddle with a dark cloak and a long shawl wrapped around her head. "Think I'll cut it off. I could use it in my sewing. It would make for a fine coat!" She cackled a horrendous laugh.

The woman to whom she had been talking to, Claridina, scowled. "I think her hair is quite ugly. Like the rest of her."

Alexandra felt a pang of indignity towards her, but had no time to dwell on it, because at that moment, she heard a voice call "Alexandra! You alright?"

She craned her neck to see Harry jogging over to her, his wand drawn. The witch immediately released Alexandra's hair and wrist, and backed away along with the other witches in the group, except for Claridina, who was staring Harry straight in the eyes.

"Why hello Mr. Potter," she said in a cool, icy tone. "Fancy seeing you here."

"What were you doing with her Claridina?" Harry demanded fiercely, his wand pointed at her.

"Nothing," she replied. "And put your wand away, there's no reason for you to attack me."

Harry lowered his wand a little, but still stared harshly at her. "I know your record Claridina, you're never just doing nothing."

"But I am," she said in a calm voice. "I thought I'd do a bit of shopping today, stretch my legs. The Ministry doesn't have anything against that do they?"

"What were you doing to Alexandra?" Harry repeated.

"Ah, so you know the famous Boy Who Lived?" she spoke directly to Alexandra. "Comes in handy having friends in high places does it?"

"You'd better watch yourself Claridina, you're one wrong move away from another ten years in Azkaban," Harry warned.

"Thank you for those words of caution Mr. Potter," she said with a clearly fake smile. "I'll be sure to behave myself."

Harry narrowed his eyes. "Come on Alexandra, let's get back to Diagon Alley."

"Take care Mr. Potter," Claridina said in a voice hardly louder than a whisper.

* * *

"Who was that?" Alexandra asked Harry as he led her back into Diagon Alley.

"Claridina Wretermoust," Harry answered. "She's not someone you want to be around, she's pretty associated with the Dark Arts. She just got out of Azkaban a couple years ago."

"What is Azkaban anyways?"

"It's a wizarding prison," he answered shortly. "Awful place really, the dementors, those are the guards, drain every happy thought and memory from you."

"Why'd she get sent to Azk-, that wizarding prison?" Alexandra questioned curiously.

"She did some things, evil, awful things, about ten years back."

"What things?"

"Things that I'm not allowed to say," he said quickly. "Sorry, but orders of the Ministry. But like I said, she's not someone you should be in company with."

"Don't worry," Alexandra assured him. "I'm not exactly in any rush to go back to that place."

Harry cracked a small smile. "We'd better find your dad. He's been in a right state trying to find you."

* * *

"You found her!" Dudley exclaimed as Harry and Alexandra walked into the Leaky Cauldron. Harry had sent a patronus to Ginny telling them to meet him and Alexandra there. "Where was she?"

"By an old potions store," Harry answered quickly, avoiding Dudley's eye. "She wasn't that far from Gringott's"

Alexandra was puzzled at why Harry would lie to her father about her whereabouts, but didn't press the subject.

"You alright Ally?" Dudley asked his daughter, concerned.

She nodded.

"So, should we head back over to Ollivander's then?" Harry asked.

"We'd better," Dudley said, looking at his watch. "We've been here over an hour and all we've got is our money."

The group of seven exited the bar, and once more, made their way through the packed streets, though this time, Dudley stayed a bit closer to Alexandra.

"Here we are," Ginny announced as they came to a stop in front of shabby looking shop. "Ollivander's Wands."

"Do we have to go in?" Albus asked his mother, indicating to him and his siblings. "I really don't like Mr. Ollivander, he's so, well, strange."

"Yes, and you'll behave yourselves in there as well," Ginny said sternly. "Won't you James?"

"I always behave myself mum," James said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Right well, let's go in then shall we?"

The inside of the store was in the same condition as the outside. It was very dusty, and boxes lay discarded all over the floor and counter. As they entered, a tiny bell rang.

"I'll be with you in a second!" a breathless voice called from the back of the shop.

A moment later, an old man with balding gray hair emerged.

"Mr. Potter!" he said, in a delighted voice. "What a pleasant surprise!" He grasped Harry's hand and shook it eagerly.

"Hello Mr. Ollivander," Harry said politely.

"And Mrs. Potter, looking as lovely as ever I see," he continued, kissing Ginny's hand. "And my word, how you children have grown!"

All three of the Potter children were standing by the door, with forced smiles etched on their faces. "Especially you Lily! The last time I saw you, you were no bigger than a house elf! How old are you now? Five?"

"I'll be seven in July," Lily answered indignantly, earning her a stern glare from her mother.

Mr. Ollivander, however, missed the bitterness in Lily's voice, and asked, "what can I do for you today?"

"My cousin's daughter needs her wand," Harry explained. He nodded over to Dudley and Alexandra, who until that moment, Mr. Ollivander didn't seem to have noticed.

"Well I'll be," he said happily, bouncing over to them. "Another descendant of the great Harry Potter!" He shook Alexandra's hand vigorously, and then Dudley's. "You'll have a lot to live up to my girl, you're following in the footsteps of the greatest wizard in history!"

Alexandra saw Harry's face turning bright red, but Mr. Ollivander paid no mind to that. "You'll be needing the best wand," he said, looking her over. "Come, come, lets get you fitted."

He beckoned for her to follow him to the counter. He pulled a measuring tape from a bent nail on the wall, and tapped it with his own wand. At once, it came to life, and waited in midair for further instruction.

"Let's see, are you right handed dear," he asked, still examining her.

"Left," Alexandra corrected him.

"Very good, very good," he murmured under his breath, distracted.

The tape measure had now started measuring Alexandra on its own, while Mr. Ollivander himself, rummaged through one of the boxes on the counter.

"Here, here, try this one," he said, pulling out a long wand. "Twelve inches. Maple and Unicorn hair. Very flexible. He handed it over to Alexandra. "Just give it a wave."

Obeying, Alexandra gave a feeble flick to the wand. Mr. Ollivander grabbed it back from her immediately.

"Heavens no, that won't do at all! Here, try this one. Blackthorn and dragon heartstring, ten inches." Alexandra had no sooner toke the wand when Mr. Ollivander swiped it back from her. "No, no, definitely not."

She tried a plethora of wands for what felt like hours. None of the wands seemed to be just right for Alexandra.

"Perhaps this will be it," Mr. Ollivander said, handing her yet another wand.

Alexandra took the wand, and was expecting it to be snatched away like all the others. But as soon as she held it in her grasp, a warm feeling spread through her arm. She gave it the smallest of waves, and a shower of gold sparks flew out the tip.

"Well, looks like we found a winner at long last!" Mr. Ollivander said in an accomplished voice. "A beauty as well. Holly and unicorn hair, ten and a half inches. Very useful in Transfiguration."

"Er, how much will that be?" questioned Dudley, as he rose from the chair he had been in.

Mr. Ollivander gave a hearty laugh. "My dear boy! You are a relative of Harry Potter! I owe my life to the chap! His friends and family do not pay in my store!"

"Oh," Dudley said, surprised at this eccentric man's generosity. "Thank-thank you."

Harry cleared his throat loudly. "We'd better get going. Still have a lot to buy."

"Yes, yes of course," Mr. Ollivander said in a slightly deflated voice. "I'll see you again soon I hope?"

"Probably not until James needs his wand," Harry said, clasping his eldest son's shoulder. "But my nephew, Fred, will be here soon. He just got his letter as well."

"Jolly good!" Mr. Ollivander said happily. "Take care then, all!"

"He's so weird!" James exclaimed the moment the group had exited the shop.

"James," Ginny warned, but the expression on her face told everyone that she rather agreed with her son.

* * *

The rest of Alexandra's school shopping was much less time consuming. Harry picked up her potions ingredients and cauldron while she was getting fitted for her robes, and Flourish and Blotts had all her required books displayed at the front of the store; though she did venture into the back to glance at the variety of titles.

"Now can we go see Uncle George?" Lily asked Harry as they filed out of the bookshop.

"I suppose so," Harry nodded.

"George is the one with the joke shop, right?" Alexandra asked. She had a general idea of what each of the Weasley's did, but the only ones she saw more than a few times a year were Ron, Hermione, Rose and Hugo, only because they were always at the Potter's whenever she was there.

"Yah, Weasley Wizards Wheeze," Albus said. "Best joke shop in existence."

"And I've brought my pocket money," James said, patting his pocket, grinning. "I have my eye on this new gadget that- well, you'll see when we get there."

Ginny rolled her eyes, but said nothing.

Weasley Wizards Wheeze was one of the biggest shops she had seen in Diagon Alley, and probably the most crowded. Every inch of the store seemed to be filled with customers who were busying themselves over the latest merchandise.

"Morning," greeted a young blonde witch, squeezing through the crowd to the group. "Mr. Weasley is in the back if you would like to see him."

"Thanks Marie," Ginny said.

The seven waded through the many witches and wizards to a small door in the back of the store. James eagerly pushed the door open, and the others followed him through it.

"And we need about ten more boxes of those muggle card tricks," a wizard who looked no older than eighteen said, looking down at a sheet of parchment attached to a clipboard. "And we're all out of Nosebleed Nougats, again, but I just restocked the Canary Creams, so we should be safe on those for a bit. Oh, and a bunch of kids just bought up the last of the U-NO-POO."

"Here's a new box of that," a woman said, coming out from behind a row of shelves. She had dark skin, and a long braid. Alexandra had seen her only on a few occasions.

"Hi Aunt Angelina," Lily said.

"Oh, hi," Angelina replied cheerfully. "Didn't know you lot would be coming today."

"We were just in Diagon Alley so we thought we'd drop by," Ginny said. "Had to pick up Alexandra's Hogwarts supplies."

Angelina smiled at Dudley and Alexandra. "That's right, I forgot you got your letter. Fred's been driving me crazy begging me to take him shopping. We'll probably go next weekend."

"Where is Fred?" James questioned.

"In the back," she answered. "Roxy's there too."

James and Albus raced to the back of the storage room.

"Come on Alexandra," Lily said.

"Oh, okay," Alexandra said, reluctantly following.

Alexandra always felt out of place around the Potter's cousins. They were all so connected and interactive, having grown up together.

"I already have the pranks I'm going to play when I get to Hogwarts all planned out," Fred said to James and Albus. "First night, I won't do anything to dramatic, maybe just a few dungbombs at dinner. But first day of classes, I'll have some real fun."

"I wish I was going," James moaned enviously. "A year is way too long to wait!"

Fred grinned. Though he was a year older than James, he was about an inch shorter. He had dark hair that always hung in his eyes.

"Well Lily and I have to wait four years before we can go," Roxy said. She, unlike her brother, was very tall. She had shiny black hair that reached her waist, and usually wore it up.

"Hi Alexandra," Fred said lightly, spotting her standing near a corner by herself. "I've never seen you in Diagon Alley before."

"She was getting her school stuff," Lily answered for her. "Remember, she's starting Hogwarts this year too."

"Oh yah," he said thoughtfully. "I forgot about that. Any idea what house you'll be in?"

"Um, no," Alexandra replied. _Why does everyone insist on asking me that?_ she thought to herself.

Fred and James exchanged grins with each other, but before they could say anything, George came around the corner.

"Fred, go clean your gobstones out from your mums office," he told his son. "It'll be my head if she finds them in there."

"Alright, alright," Fred sighed, starting to a door on the left side of storage room.

"Hi Uncle George," James said.

"'lo," George said. "Didn't know you were here."

"We had to get Alexandra's Hogwarts stuff," James explained.

"Ah, so you did," George said, shifting his gaze to Alexandra, who he had just noticed. "First time in the shop, huh?"

Alexandra nodded.

"Well, then I should probably give you the grand tour," he said, smiling at her. "Oh, but before that," he reached into his pocket and handed James a small package. "Let me know how those work," he muttered. "But do NOT tell your mum I gave them to you. Last thing in need is one of her Bat Bogey hexes."

"You've got it," James said, stuffing the package inside his pocket.

"So, back to the tour then," George said, clapping his hands together. "First place you should see is my creation room. One of biggest prides, all my genius happens in there, except what Fred and I created at Hogwarts, of course…"

_Who's Fred?_ Alexandra wondered silently. She had heard his name before when Harry and Ginny were talking, she was sure of it.

She followed George around the back room, taking in true prestige of it.

"So," George said after showing Alexandra the last of the new Skiving Snackboxes, Mucus Mints. "What do you think?"

"It's amazing," Alexandra said in an awed voice. George winked at her.

"Alexandra," Lily said, coming from around a corner. "We're leaving now. Bye Uncle George."

"See you Lil," George said, picking up a box from the floor. "Better get back to inventory. See you too Alexandra. And if I don't see you before then, good luck at Hogwarts."

"Thanks," Alexandra said, giving him a fleeting wave.

* * *

The journey back to the Potter's house was easier then than their departure. Though still not fond of the Floo network, Alexandra at least now knew the feel of it, and was less startled as she was consumed by the green flames and jostled past numerous gates back to the Potter's fireplace.

Harry helped Dudley load Alexandra's supplies into the back of their pick-up truck. After a quick goodbye to everyone, Alexandra hopped into the her seat of the car, one of her new books, _Standard Book of Spells: Grade 1. _Dudley started to engine, and pulled out of the driveway. It was then, that it dawned on Alexandra, that in only a few short months, she would be a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


	7. Chapter 7

"Alexandra, bring your trunk out, I need to get it loaded into the car. But make sure you have everything in it first." Dudley called to his daughter from the kitchen.

There was no need for Alexandra to check the contents of her trunk. She had packed, and re-packed it about ten times that morning.

It all seemed like a dream. September 1st was finally here. All those long years of waiting were in the past. In just a few short hours, Alexandra May Dursley would be an official student of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Hurry up and eat," Dudley said as Alexandra dragged her trunk into the kitchen. "We need to be ready to leave in less than half an hour. Positive you have everything? All you're books, your potions things, you're robes?"

"I'm sure dad," Alexandra said, taking a sip of her juice. It was the only thing her stomach could manage at the moment. Her stomach was feeling jumpy, and she was sure food would only worsen its state.

While Dudley heaved the trunk out the door, and into the back of his pickup truck, Alexandra glanced at her ticket that had come with her letter. She had never studied it thoroughly before, but now that she was, something peculiar stuck out. Apparently, the Hogwarts Express was supposed to be leaving at eleven at Kings Cross station from _Platform 9 ¾?_

"Um, dad?" Alexandra said unsurely as her father came back into the house. "What's the platform number for the Hogwarts Express?"

"It's on the ticket isn't it?" he said, bending over her to read the slip of paper that was still clutched in her hand. "Yah, Platform 9 ¾."

"So there really is such a thing?"

"Yes. I remember it from when Harry went."

"But, how do you get on it?" she asked. "I thought Ginny said we'd just go into the train station like normal people. And I know there's no Platform 9 ¾ there."

"You have to go through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10," Dudley said in an unfazed voice.

"What, you mean I have to go through a solid brick barrier!?" Alexandra said, amazed. "Wouldn't that, you know, hurt?"

"Not sure," Dudley said, pouring himself a cup of coffee. "Never went through it myself. I'd imagine not though, seeing as it's magic."

Alexandra nodded, and continued to drink her juice.

"You need to eat," Dudley said, noticing his daughter's untouched kipper and toast. "It's a long journey to Hogwarts."

"I'm not hungry," Alexandra muttered. But after receiving a stern glare from her father, Alexandra took a small bite out of her toast.

Once Alexandra had forced down a good part of her breakfast, she raced out the front door and waited impatiently as her father locked all the doors of the tiny home.

The two were going to go to Harry's first and drive with him and his family to Kings Cross Station.

"Finally, we're here," Alexandra said as Dudley pulled into the Potter's driveway. "Thought we were going to be late."

"Alexandra, we still have a good hour before the train leaves," Dudley chuckled, checking his watch.

Ignoring Dudley's remark, Alexandra climbed the front steps leading to the door anxiously, and rang the bell. Albus answered almost right away.

"Hi Alexandra," he said politely, letting her and Dudley, who was carrying Alexandra's trunk in. "My parents are in the kitchen. We're almost done with breakfast."

Having been present at quite a few mealtimes at the Potter household, Alexandra knew what to expect as she entered the kitchen. It was exactly the sort of behavior that made her wish more than ever that she had siblings.

"Lily, hurry up, please," Ginny told her daughter.

Lily sat in her chair, playing with the newest addition to her doll collection, paying no mind to the plate of eggs in front of her.

"But mummy, I have to finish braiding Ella's hair," she explained as if it were completely obvious. "She can't go to the train station with messy hair!"

"Yes well, you can do that in the car," Ginny said. She spotted Alexandra and Dudley. "Oh hello, Harry should be here any minute, he's picking up Teddy. Would you like some eggs?"

"We already ate," Dudley answered.

"Are Uncle George and Fred coming with us too?" James asked.

"No, they'll meet us there. Put you're plate in the sink, please," she added as James stuffed the last of his breakfast in his mouth.

There was a loud pop, and Harry appeared, along with a sixteen-year old boy, with bright blue hair.

"Hey Teddy," James said.

"Hey," he replied, taking a seat at the table. Ginny slid him a plate of eggs. "Are we leaving soon?"

"Soon as everyone eats," she said. "Harry, take Alexandra's trunk out the car with Teddy's."

"Right," Harry said, taking out his wand. He pointed it at the two trunks, causing them to levitate as Harry led them out the door.

"'R 'On an' "Ermowne 'oming?" Teddy questioned through his egg-stuffed mouth.

"Ew, gross!" Lily exclaimed, staring at him in disgust.

"Yes they're coming," Ginny answered rolling her eyes. "They'll be here any minute."

Alexandra remained silent, but couldn't help thinking how in the world twelve people, plus two large trunks would fit into Harry's car. It was only a five-passenger vehicle after all. Dudley seemed to be thinking the same thing, for he had on a puzzled expression. Her train of thought was interrupted, however, by the sound of flames animating suddenly in the fireplace in the living room.

"Rose! Hugo!" Lily said happily, jumping down from her chair.

"Ready to go?" Ron asked, coming into the kitchen with Hermione. "Bill and Fleur already left."

"Lily still needs to eat her breakfast," Ginny said, nodding over at Lily.

"Fine, fine," Lily said breathlessly. She ran over to the table and crammed a forkful of eggs into her mouth.

"There," she said once she had swallowed. "I ate. Let's go."

Sighing, Ginny cleared her plate with her wand. "Don't complain to me if your hungry before lunch."

"Come on, come one, come on!" Hugo urged them. "I want to see the train!"

"You've seen it before Hugo," Hermione reminded him.  
"Yes, but that was so long ago!" he said anxiously, causing Alexandra to laugh.

After the dishes were done, and everyone put on their coats, the group filed outside to the car. Nobody, other than Alexandra and Dudley, seemed to notice the space issue. But when she peered inside the car, she saw that the interior of the vehicle was expanded to about three times its normal capacity. There were three rows of seats, and the two in the back looked like they would each fit at least six people. Alexandra, James, Albus, Lily, Rose and Hugo sat in the back, and Hermione, Ron, Teddy and Dudley took up the second seat. Harry and Ginny rode up front.

The trip to the train station lasted nearly an hour. By the time Ron had retrieved two trolleys, they only had twenty minutes before eleven.

This is the part Alexandra was interested to see, getting onto the platform.

"Teddy, take James and Albus and go first," Harry instructed his godson.

Nodding, Teddy signaled for the two boys to come over with him by the barrier between platforms nine and ten. They leaned against the apparent solid brick wall, and without any of the passing muggles noticing, they vanished through the wall!

"Whoa!" Alexandra said softly, staring in awe at the spot where Teddy, Albus and James had been seconds before. Hermione, Ron, Rose and Hugo went next, and disappeared exactly as the others had done, leaving Lily, Harry, Ginny, Dudley and Alexandra.

"You understand how this works Alexandra?" Ginny asked her kindly. "Just go straight through the platform."

"I understand," Alexandra said. "Let's go dad." She led Dudley over to the platform. She simply stared at the barrier for a few seconds, then took a deep breath, and walked through it.

A gleaming red train stood majestically, as many students hurried on board.

"I really do wish I was going," Rose said enviously, stepping besides Alexandra. "You're going to learn loads."

"Oh I hope so, I don't know anything, just a few things from my textbooks."

"Rose, have you seen Teddy?" asked a voice behind them.

Turning around, Alexandra saw Victorie. At fifteen, she was the spitting image of her mother, with long blonde hair that seemed to radiate a glow.

"He went on the train as soon as we got here," Rose said. "He said he was going to look for you."

"Ah well, we'll meet up eventually then," she said, laughing slightly. "Hello Alexandra, I almost forgot you were starting this year too."

Alexandra nodded, unsure of what to say to this.

"You'll love Hogwarts," Victorie continued. "It's so much fun. Plus," she pulled a gold badge from her pocket. "I've been made Prefect, so if anybody messes around with you, I'll be able to give them detention."

"I didn't know you were made Prefect," Rose said, glancing at the badge. "Well done."

"Thanks, I'm already having a good time threatening Dominique with detentions, and next year when Louis is there it will be even better."

"But-but that's an abuse of your power!" Rose stuttered, looking absolutely scandalized.

"Relax Rosie, I'm only kidding. Besides, Molly's doing it to Lucy."

"Victore, you 'ad better be getting onto 'de train," Fleur said to her daughter as she, Bill and Louis came over to the girls "You too Alexandra. 'Et ez leaving in five minutes. Dominique ez alveady on."

"Oh!" Victore said in surprise, looking at her watch. She gave Rose a quick hug. "See you at Christmas. See you on the train," she added to Alexandra.

She gave the rest of her family quick kisses on the cheek, and the hurried onto the train.

"Well, bye then," Rose said brightly. "Maybe I'll see you around Christmas."

"Yah," Alexandra replied distantly. "Maybe."

She made her was over a few yards to where her father was standing with Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron.

"Dad," she said quietly. "The train leaves in five minutes."

"I know," Dudley said heavily. He wrapped his arms around his daughter. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too," she said, returning his embrace. "I'll try and send you a letter as soon as I get to Hogwarts."

Dudley smiled and nodded. "See you at Christmas then." He gave her one final kiss on the top of her head.

"Have fun at Hogwarts dear," Ginny said, giving Alexandra a short hug. "Remember, if you have any questions, just ask Victorie or Teddy."

"Alright," she responded.

Harry came over to his wife and knelt down besides Alexandra and slipped a few galleons into her hand. "For the lunch trolley," he whispered, giving her a wink. "See you at Christmas."

"Thanks," Alexandra said gratefully, grinning up at Harry.

The train gave a loud whistle, signaling for any remaining students to board. With a quick wave to Ron and Hermione, she rolled her trunk through the sliding door of the train.

The train began moving right away. She stood in the corridor, watching through her window as the platform slowly disappeared from sight.

Making her way down the hall, Alexandra finally found an empty compartment near the back of the train. She attempted to lift her trunk onto the luggage rack above, but realized after her first attempt that success was highly unlikely.

"Here, let me get that for you," a voice said from the doorway of the compartment.

Alexandra looked around and saw Teddy standing there, along with Victorie, and two boys whom she did not recognize.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_," Teddy murmured, pulling out his wand. The trunk swiftly floated into place above her head.

"Thank you," Alexandra said.

"Welcome," Teddy replied, storing his wand in his pocket. "By the way," he indicated to the two unfamiliar boys who were staring at her with curiosity. "These are Gerald Herman and Ralph Newman. They're in my year. And you already know Victorie of course."

Both Gerald and Ralph shook Alexandra's hand briefly.

"Anyways Alexandra, we're a few compartments down if you need anything," Teddy continued.

"Oh damn," Victorie suddenly exclaimed. "I'm supposed to be with the Prefects up front!"

"Aw, why don't you just blow it off?" Teddy asked, rolling his eyes.

"Because if I do McGonagall will probably send an owl home," Victorie answered. "I can just see my dad's face… Well, see you at the feast Alexandra." And with that, she hurried down the corridor to the front of the train.

"Well," Teddy said, staring slightly after Victorie. "Like I said, you know where to find me. See you around." He gave her a fleeting smile, and left the compartment.

Normally, a long train ride, such as this one, would have Alexandra quite bored, but on this occasion, she felt far too exited to feel such.

But then an irksome thought that had been toying with her for so long came back into her head: the Sorting.

She still had no idea how she was going to be sorted into one of the four houses, but all she knew is that she could simply not be Slytherin. Remembering the promise she had made herself earlier that year, that she would just leave if by some chance she was put into Slytherin, she wondered whether that would even be an option, or if she would be forced to stay, no matter what. And if she did have to stay under those circumstances, what would the Weasley's say? And Teddy? And well, everybody…?

"'Lo Alexandra," Fred said, sliding into the compartment, disrupting her flow of thought. He took a seat across from her. "How's it going?"

"Good," she said, trying to sound a bit more confident than she felt.

"Mind if I sit here?"

She shook her head, silently thankful that she would at least now have a companion.

"So," he said, setting his trunk down at the far end of the compartment. "How do you reckon we'll be sorted? Molly's going on about having to duel with the Giant Squid in the lake."

"No clue," Alexandra answered truthfully. "I suppose we'll have to wait until we get there."

"Suppose so," he sighed. "Anyways, want to help me pull off my prank after dinner tonight?"

"What sort of prank?" she asked cautiously.

"Nothing too big, like I told you before, I'm saving my best stuff for when lessons start up. But I found these," he reached into his pocket and pulled out a few spherical objects, "in my dad's office. They're called Mystic Mayhems. They turn into some sort of vapor when you throw them, and it causes some sort of ruckus. Varies every time. What do you say?"

"I'll think about it," she said carefully, thinking to herself she wouldn't get within ten feet one of those.

"Right well," Fred continued, cramming the balls back into his pocket. "Gonna try out for Quidditch?"

"Er, no," she said unsurely. "I've never flown before."

"Neither have loads of people," Fred said dismissively. "Don't worry about it. You know, first years aren't even allowed on house teams."

"Then why bother trying out?"

"Because Uncle Harry got on in his first year," he said. "So apparently if you're good enough, they'll make an exception. And Neville, or Professor Longbottom, is head of Gryffindor. He'll let me play if I'm really good."

"If you're in Gryffindor, that is," Alexandra reminded him.

"Of course I'll be in Gryffindor," he answered as if she had pointed out something completely obvious. "I'm a Weasley."

"So it goes by families?" Alexandra asked anxiously. Harry was the only person who she was the slightest bit related to in the wizarding world, and he was in Gryffindor…

"Not all the time," Fred admitted. "But still, I'm bound to get in there. Can you imagine if I got put in Slytherin?" he let out a short laugh. "I think I'd die of embarrassment!"

Alexandra forced herself to laugh.

"So," Fred said after a few minutes of silence. "Wanna play chess? I brought my old set along."

"Sure," Alexandra shrugged. "I've never played before though."

"Eh, no problem, I'm not too good. I've tried to have Uncle Ron teach me and everything, but it's no use… You can be white."

Alexandra had only watched games of Wizard's Chess before. She had never gotten used to the fact, however, that the pieces were more like members of an army then of a game. But when her Knight took Fred's Rook for the first time, she felt a sort of rush of adrenaline, captivating her emotion for the game.

"This is actually really fun," she stated as Fred cleared the remains of his piece off the board.

"Oh yah," Fred said darkly. "Loads of fun."

The two continued to play until the compartment door slid open once more reviling a kind looking old lady, pushing a trolley full of al sorts of delicious sweets.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" she asked, beaming down at the two.

Fred dug into his pocket and retrieved a few silver coins, and traded them for many packages of Chocolate Frogs and Acid Pops.

Feeling a rush of gratitude towards Harry, Alexandra got some of everything, with the exception of Cockroach Clusters, which James had tricked her into eating when she was eight.

"You know, I've never had my own Chocolate Frog card," Alexandra said as she pulled the wrapper off one of the frogs. "I've always given them to James and Albus. Maybe I'll start collecting."

"'ou 'ould," Fred remarked, his mouth filled with a handful of chocolate. He swallowed. "I've got tons of them. Just need Bathilda Bagshot and Rufus Scrimgeour."

The pile of sweets was gone almost as quickly as it had come. The sky grew steadily darker, and droplets of rain began splashing down the windows.

"Better get our robes on," Fred said, kicking open his trunk. "We must be nearly there by now."

Alexandra stood on the seat and pulled out her brand new robes. She looked at her reflection on the window once she had put them on. She thought she looked quite nice.

At last, the train slowed to a stop. With Fred's help, Alexandra brought her trunk down, and the two set off down the crowded corridor.

The rain was now heavily falling, causing Alexandra to pull the hood of her robes over her messy hair.

"Firs' years!" she heard a gruff voice call. "Firs' years over here!"

"Hey Hagrid," Fred said, walking over to the large man.

"'Lo Fred, Alexandra," Hagrid greeted them, still waving over first years.

Alexandra had only met Hagrid one time. On that occasion, her father made sure to stay a certain distance away from him, and she never knew why. She found Hagrid very friendly.

"How are we getting to the school?" Fred questioned, watching the horseless carriages take the older students from the train.

"We'll be ridin' across the lake," Hagrid said simply. "Don't fancy it in this weather, but I've seen worse… All right, I think this is it." He looked over the group of students who had now joined Alexandra and Fred. "'Right you lot, follow me! Leave you're trunks along here. They'll be brought up separately."

With some difficulty due to the rain, he led them a short ways to a large lake, with boats sitting along the edge.

"Four ter a boat now," Hagrid instructed the students, who were climbing into boats. "Careful not ter fall into the water." A few looked wary at this comment, but continued into the boats anyways.

Alexandra and Fred climbed into a boat, and were joined seconds later by two girls. After everybody got situated in his or her boat, Hagrid tapped a pink umbrella to his own boat, and the others instantly began their way across the lake.

"Whoa!" Fred said in awe as the boats neared their destination. "Look at the castle, it's huge!"

Huge was an understatement in Alexandra's mind. She had imagined what Hogwarts might look like many times, but her imagination didn't compare to the real thing. Towers sat beautifully on top of the many stonewalls that seemed to go on forever, and the windows were made from exquisite looking glass that gave the castle even more of an appealing appearance.

Once the boats reached the castle, Hagrid led them through gigantic doors into castle.

A rush of warmth spread over Alexandra's body at once, making her appreciate the castle that much more. Looking around at the amazing structure, Alexandra had difficulty keeping up with the crowd as they continued on through the castle to a closed door.

"I've got them from here Hagrid," called a man, descending down the stairs. "I'm filling in for Professor Flitwick, has a sore throat. Must've been awful taking them through this."

"A bit," Hagrid admitted, walking over to the man. "Fine though, feast will be worth it."

"Hi Neville," Fred said to the man. "I mean, Professor Longbottom."

"Hello Fred," Professor Longbottom greeted him.

Once she heard his name, Alexandra knew who the man was. Neville was talked very highly of in the Potter's house, and even though she had never met him, she knew from James, Albus, Lily and the Weasley's, that he was extremely nice.

Hagrid slid through the door, mouthing the words 'good luck' to Fred and Alexandra.

Neville cleared his throat loudly, captivating the attention of the first years.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," he said professionally. "For the next seven years, this castle will be your home during the semester. While here, you'll be sorted into one of the four Hogwarts houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. You'll show loyalty to your house while here, earning points for your triumphs, though losing points for unacceptable behavior." His eyes hovered over to Fred at this part. "Now then," Neville went on. "You will kindly form a line and follow me through this door for the sorting ceremony. Once you discover your house, you'll go and sit with them, and wait for the feast to begin."

He stared into the awaiting young faces, and seemed to be satisfied with his speech. "Alright," he said. "Come along." He pushed the doors open wide, and led in the young pupils. The hall was already filled with the elder students, who watched the first years file in with interest.

"Look at the sky!" Alexandra pointed out, gazing, transfixed, at the ceiling, which imitated the night sky perfectly.

The group finally came to a stop in front of the table filled with teachers. At first, she was at a lost to why they had suddenly stopped, but as a space cleared up in front of her, she saw that they were huddled around a three-legged stool with an old, worn-out hat placed on it.

"What are we doing?" Fred whispered, confused. "It's just a mangy old hat, what's so great about it?"

No sooner had those words left Fred's mouth, the hat made moved, and the brim of it opened like a mouth.

_Torn as I may be, and sewn up at the hem,_

_I know what's going on within,_

_You're busy, little head. _

_For years and years, I've done my job right,_

_Placing the young where they belong._

_For each of you is different,_

_Though somehow all the same,_

_Let me look into you,_

_And tell where you'll do best._

_Maybe in Ravenclaw,_

_A choice surely worthy and wise._

_There you will shine, _

_With your wit and pure mind._

_Perhaps a spot in Hufflepuff, _

_Will do you the best._

_The kindest of the kind,_

_The friendliest of all. _

_Slytherin may suit you,_

_If you seek the best._

_Always cunning to get,_

_What you feel is prided._

_And last is Gryffindor, _

_They're the ones who will fight,_

_For what they believe is right._

_Brave at heart, brave at mind, _

_Is what they truly are. _

_So try me on,_

_Do not fear._

_I speak only the bare truth._

_I can find the secrets in your mind,_

_That even you don't know._

_But keep in mind,_

_Divided you may, _

_We really never part._

_United we are at best,_

_United we shall not fall._

_So try me on,_

_I will ponder,_

_The traits that you possess_

_Try me on for it is I,_

_Who really knows you best._

The hall broke out in applause as the song ended. Alexandra was too stunned to clap, but simply gaped at the now still hat.

"When I call your name," Neville said loudly as the hall quieted down. "You will come up here and I will place the hat on your head." He unrolled a long sheet of parchment.

"Artmen, Jasper." A boy with golden blonde hair and freckled skin walked meekly to the stool, where Neville placed the hat on his head. After a minute, the hat spoke again, this time calling out; "Ravenclaw!" There was a polite applause, and Jasper went to sit down at the Ravenclaw table.

"Can you believe this?" Fred whispered furiously to Alexandra as Atan, Jacob went to be sorted. "All we have to do is try on the hat! Man, I was all worried for nothing!"

Aton, Jacob became and Slytherin, and was followed right after by Balvew, Kira, who went to Ravenclaw.

Knowing her name would be called soon, Alexandra held her breath as Durmus, Madiline went to Hufflepuff.

"Dursley, Alexandra." Called Neville as Madiline went off to her respective table. She noticed his eyes widened a bit as he read her name, but he said nothing. A few of the teachers were looking at her curiously too. Ignoring it, Alexandra sat down on the stool, and waited breathlessly as Neville topped her with the Sorting Hat.

"Well now," said the hat's voice in her head. "This is rather interesting. A relative of the famous Harry Potter…"

Alexandra did not respond to this, but sat silently, gripping the edge of the stool with anticipation.

"Yes, I can most certainly see you following his path," the hat went on. "A proud, brave Gryffindor. But perhaps, you'd do better to follow your other path… Slytherin would do you fine."

_What?_ Alexandra thought desperately. _No, no you said I was a Gryffindor!_

"That is true, but I can tell you would do great in Slytherin. However, the choice all lies in your head…

_I want to be in Gryffindor! She thought firmly_.

The qualities of Slytherin outweigh Gryffindor…

_No!_

"Gryffindor!" the hat shouted aloud before Alexandra knew what happened. She felt slightly stunned by the sudden decision of the hat, but the knot that had been forming in her stomach loosened as she rose from the stool

Cheers from the Gryffindor table broke out, and still dazed, Alexandra made her way over, taking a seat at the edge of the bench.

"Well done Alexandra," said Dominique, swinging her long, red hair out of her face. "Yah," Lucy, who was sitting next to her chimed in. "Congratulations."

Teddy and Victorie each gave her a thumbs up as she looked their way, and Molly nodded approvingly at her.

She was joined at the table, shortly after, by one of the girls who was in her boat, Tiffany, Finnigan, and then by a boy named Trent Lurero. She watched the line slowly thin, as Macmillan, Grace, the other girl in her boat became a Gryffindor, and Heather Peters became a Slytherin. Pretty soon, Fred remained one of the last, along with two other boys, to be sorted.

"Weasley, Fred." Neville said, picking up the hat and presenting it to Fred. The hat had no sooner touched his head when it called out, "Gryffindor!" Alexandra clapped enthusiastically, along with the other Gryffindors, as Fred took his place across from Alexandra.

"Told you I'd be a Gryffindor," he said loftily to her. "Had nothing to fear."

Finally, Wood, Monica became a Ravenclaw, and Neville rolled up his slip of parchment, picked up the stool and hat, and exited through the doors Alexandra and the others had only minutes before, entered through.

Chatted had started up once more, but as the stern looking woman seated at the center of the staff table rose, it died at once.

"Welcome, to our new students, and welcome back, to our returning students. Before the feast begins, I would like to direct you attention to a few start-of-term notices." Her eyes swept over the hall, and then continued. "First of all, as always, Mr. Filch, our caretaker, wishes for me to remind you that the hallways are NOT a place for practical jokes and dueling. Kindly use them only for getting to and from classes. Second, broomsticks are absolutely prohibited on any section of the grounds except for the Quidditch pitch. And finally, I would like to wish everyone an excellent term, and let us now enjoy out fabulous feast." She tapped her goblet with her wand, and instantly, the long table was covered with steaming foods that made Alexandra's mouth water.

"Oh, yes!" Fred said, grabbing a plate of chicken that was sitting adjacent to him.

Alexandra's amazement did not end at the sudden appearing food; for right as she went to reach for the bowl of peas across from her, the entire hall was suddenly filled with pearly white transparent figures, gliding to all four tables.

A few of the first year students seemed startled by this, but the majority continued tucking into the feast.

"Looks like we've got a healthy bunch of new Gryffindors this year," said the ghost of a man wearing a large ruffle around his neck. "Glad to see it!"

"Hi Nick," Dominique said, spooning mashed potatoes onto her plate. "Good holiday?"

"Very good, very good," the ghost, Nick, nodded, his head wobbling a bit.

"Are you Nearly Headless Nick?" Fred asked abruptly.

"Yes, I daresay I am," he answered heavily. "But I do prefer being known as Nicholas, my proper name."

"Nearly headless?" Alexandra asked aloud before she could stop herself.

Without a word of response, the ghost pulled his neck ruffle back, and his head fell limply to the side, hanging onto his head by the tinniest amount of skin.

"Neat!" Fred exclaimed as Alexandra made a face of disgust.

"Yes, it is an exceptional trait. But apparently not so exceptional as to be able to join the Headless Hut…Well, farewell for now." And with that he floated down the table to greet the other students.

By the time desert came, Alexandra's stomach was near bursting. As the last of the chocolate cream pudding vanished, Professor McGonagall stood once more. "Now that we have divulged ourselves in such an outstanding fest, I believe you will all find you are in need of a good nights rest for tomorrows lessons. First years, the Prefects will lead you all to your respective common rooms. I bid you good night."

The students all began to come to their feet, and made their way out of the Great Hall.

"Gryffindor first years!" Molly called, standing next to Victorie. "Come on, follow us."

Fred and Alexandra, along with the rest of the new Gryffindors, trailed behind the two girls as they squeezed through the crowd up a magnificent staircase.

"This is the quickest way to get to the Gryffindor common room," Victorie explained as they climbed the staircase. "Careful about the staircases though, they'll move on you." As she said that, the staircase above them shifted its position loudly, causing Alexandra to jump a little from the startle.

"Time for my Mystic Mayhems," Fred said in a mischievous voice. As the group reached the top of the staircase, and began down a corridor, Fred ducked out of site and set off in the opposite direction.

Alexandra grinned slightly, imagining the chaos that was sure to come.

Fred reappeared as quickly as he had left. "Should be getting the results any minute now," he whispered to her slyly. "Oh, and if anyone asks, I never left you sight,"

"Got it," Alexandra whispered back.

"Here we are," Molly said to the first years as they stopped in front of a portrait of a fat lady in light pink. "Gryffindor common room."

The woman in the picture sprang to life at the arrival of the Gryffindors. "Password?" she asked curtly.

"Dumbledore's Army," Molly responded promptly. The fat lady nodded, and the portrait door swung open.

The common room was rather cozy looking in Alexandra's opinion. Many cushiony armchairs sat around small tables, and there was a warm fire whipping away in the fireplace.

"Girls dormitories are to your left, boys to your right," Victorie told them. "Better head off to bed, you have lessons tomorrow."

Obeying, Alexandra bid Fred goodnight, and followed three other girls up the staircase to the left.

The rooms were a bit plain, just four, four-poster beds and a bedside table next to each, but Alexandra liked it all the same. Her trunk was already sitting at the foot of her bed.

The other three girls all began pulling off their robes, and getting into their pajamas, so Alexandra followed in suite. She had just placed on her nightgown, when she caught the girl at the bed across from her, Grace Macmillan, staring at her shrewdly.

"Er, hello," Alexandra said, trying to sound friendly.

"You're surname is Dursley, right?" she asked, not returning Alexandra's friendly tone.

"Yes," Alexandra replied, confused.

"Are you at all related to Harry Potter?"

"Oh, yah. My father is his cousin."

"I thought so," Grace said, nodding. "Well, I know all about your family then."

"Huh?" Alexandra said, not understanding at all where this is going.

"I'll have you know," Grace continued, crossing her arms. "That my father was, and still is , a good friend of Harry Potter, and I happen to know that your father and his family were quite horrible to him growing up."

"I've heard that too," Tiffany Finnigan said, stepping next to Grace. "I heard they hated magic so much, that they didn't even tell Harry Potter he was a wizard until he got his Hogwarts letter."

"Right, and my father told me Harry Potter told him specifically it was impossible not to live with the Dursley's and not hate them."

"But-but my father and Harry made up," she stuttered. "Six years ago."

"Yah right," huffed Tiffany. "I don't believe it."

"Neither do I," Grace agreed.

And with that, both girls climbed into bed, and pulled their bedside curtains around them, leaving Alexandra standing dumbfounded, in the middle of the room.

_Thought the worst part was getting sorted_, Alexandra thought miserably as she climbed into bed. _But I suppose it's only begun…_

AN- I had no idea this chapter would be so long, sorry! Anyways, I hope everybody's happy where Alexandra got sorted, I know I had a lot of reviews giving me advice about where to put her. Read and review please!


	8. Chapter 8

Alexandra didn't sleep very soundly that night. The words of Grace and Tiffany kept replaying throughout her head. When morning finally came, Alexandra was happy to see that the two girls had already left for breakfast. The other girl in the dormitory, whose name Alexandra did not know, was also just getting out of bed. She gave Alexandra a small smile, and then began rummaging through her trunk. Alexandra returned the gesture, and began pulling on her robes. "Whose Harry Potter?" a voice behind her said suddenly.

"What?" Alexandra said, turning around, confused. The girl was staring at her, her face filled with interest.

"Harry Potter," she repeated. "I heard you and those other two girls talking about him last night, and they seemed to be making a pretty big deal out of him. I don't know much about anything in the Wizard world," she added, shrugging. "I'm Muggle-born, see."

"Oh," Alexandra said, slightly unsure of how to respond to this. "He's my dad's cousin. He apparently defeated some Dark wizard years ago, but that's all I really know about him, sorry."

"It's fine," the girl said. "Anyways, I think those girls were being rather rude to you, saying all those awful things…"

"Thanks," she said, ginning. "I'm Alexandra Dusrley by the way."

"Alanna Broklyn," the girl said, holding out a hand, which Alexandra shook.

"Shall we head down to breakfast then," Alexandra said, checking her watch. "They'll probably be handing out schedules, we don't want to be late for that."

"No," Alanna agreed. "I suppose not, do you remember the way down?"

"Well, no," she admitted. "But how hard can it be? It's on the ground floor, so we'll just head down stairs until we get there."

The two girls departed out to the common room, which was filled with students making last minute preparations for the first day of classes.

"Hi Alexandra," Victorie said from a nearby armchair. "I didn't know you were still here, I thought you left with Fred."

"Fred's already at breakfast?" Alexandra asked.

"Yah, don't know why he went down so early, probably trying to play another joke… I'll have to remember to write to Aunt Angelina… Anyways, good luck with your lessons."

"Thanks," she said gratefully.

"You're so lucky you know people here," Alanna said enviously as the two pushed open the portrait door.

"I don't really know them," Alexandra pointed out. "I've just met them a few times through Harry, he's their uncle."

"Still," Alanna shrugged. "It's pretty nice."

The two girls walked in silence, turning corridors and going down a staircase every chance they could get.

"This can't be right," Alanna said after ten minutes. "We've been down this corridor about five times already!"

"Well, I can't see any other staircases," Alexandra said slowly, looking around. "So we must at least be on the first floor. Let's go that way," she pointed to a hall on her left.

"Better than going around in circles," Alanna mumbled.

The hall was very long, lit by hundreds of candles in holders along the wall, giving it a warm feeling.

"I don't remember coming this way last night," Alanna whispered, glancing around. "I remember going through a corridor with this picture of two knights fighting along this really big lake with-"

"Whoa!" Alexandra interrupted, coming to a stop. She was staring at the right wall. It was filled with numerous pictures of witches and wizards. In the center was a large frame, it's picture containing a portrait of Harry Potter. Next to that, in similar frames, were the paintings of Ron and Hermione.

Alanna walked next to her, and the girls continued to look at the wall, taking in all of its glory. Occasionally, Alexandra would spot a member of the Weasley family.

"What's this all about?" Alexandra asked quietly, not taking her eyes off the wall.

"Over here," Alanna said, waving for her to come over. She was indicating to a heavy gold plaque, hung neatly next to a picture of a Katie Bell.

_In Remembrance to those who fought bravely_

_When Hogwarts was in most trouble. _

_The warriors of the First and Second Battles of Hogwarts._

_Victory on May 2__nd__, 1997._

"Battle of Hogwarts?" Alanna read, sounding confused. "You mean there was an actual battle here, at the school?"

"I guess," Alexandra said, re-reading the plaque.

"Here's another one," Alanna said, moving further along the wall, to a group of pictures that seemed to be separate from the rest.

_In Memory of those who were lost_

_as a result of the Dark Arts. _

_Their lives were given for the Greater Good. _

_Rest In Peace._

Alexandra scanned the names under they hundreds of portraits. She saw Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, Lily Potter, James Potter, Collin Creevy, a scary looking man with a large, blue eye called Alastor (Mad-Eye) Moody, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Lupin, and then, her stomach gave a sort of lurch as her eyes rested upon a photo in the middle…

"That's George!" she exclaimed.

"Who?"

"George Weasley," Alexandra explained. "He's Fred's dad, only he's not dead. And he only has one ear."

"The name here says Fred Weasley," Alanna said, looking at the nameplate under the picture.

"But he looks exactly like George," Alexandra said dumbly. "They look like twins!" Then it hit her. "Oh, of course! That's who this Fred character George always talks about is. His brother! And he died, so that's why he named his son after him. That's really awful!"

"Yes," Alanna said. "But we'd better find the Great Hall, or we'll be late."

Nodding, Alexandra followed after Alanna.

Finally, after rushing through many winding corridors, they arrived at the entrance of the Great Hall. Quickly, they took seats at the end of the table.

"We made it!" Alanna said breathlessly, reaching for a muffin.

Alexandra gave a smile back, but couldn't help but notice that many students were staring at her, even some from other tables.

"I wonder what the classes will be like?" Alanna continued, not noticing Alexandra's situation. "History of Magic seems really exciting, so does Transfiguration."

"Yah," Alexandra replied distantly.

Professor Longbottom was bustling around the table, distributing schedules to the Gryffindors. "Here you are," he said, handing Alanna and Alexandra each their schedule. "Classes will begin in ten minutes, I suggest you start off now."

"Wow, this seems so exciting!" Alanna said eagerly, jumping up from her seat as Professor Longbottom moved down the table to a group of fourth years. "We're really starting our lessons! We'll be able to do magic! What do we have first?"

"Charms," Alexandra read off her schedule. Then History of Magic, Potions and Double Herbology ."

"I can't wait to actually use this," Alanna said, pulling out her wand. "Do you know where the Charms classroom is?"

"Third floor," said a voice behind the two. "Next to the window overlooking the front of the school."

Turning around, they saw Fred, hastily stuffing books into his bag. "That's what Molly told me," he added at Alexandra's quizzical look. He caught sight of Alanna. "Who's that?"

"This is Alanna Broklyn," Alexandra answered. "Alanna, this is Fred Weasley." The two exchanged quick hellos.

"At least you have good roommates," Fred said, as they climbed a staircase. "The lot in my dorm reminds me of Uncle Percy. And there's this one bloke who doesn't even talk."

Alexandra said nothing, but images of Tiffany and Grace came into mind.

"Here it is," Fred announced as they approached a door along a corridor filled with suits of armor. Students were slowly beginning to file into it, and there was a tiny wizard with frizzy white hair standing by the front of the door.

"Welcome, welcome!" he squeaked to Fred, Alanna and Alexandra as they came over. "Take a seat, and we'll start just as soon as everyone arrives."

The classroom was very large, with groups of desks crammed together all over the room, all facing a podium at the front. The students who were already seated were flipping through the pages of their books.

The three settled at a group of desks near the middle of the classroom. "Teddy told me this was the best class," Fred said, pulling his book out of his bag. "He said it's almost all wand work."

Alexandra nodded in response, and continued to look around her classroom. Grace and Tiffany just walked in, and paying no mind to her, the girls sat down near the front. Alanna and Alexandra exchanged glances as Fred began jabbing his wand at his book, apparently trying to do some sort of magic.

"Quiet down, please," the tiny wizard said, shuffling to the front of the classroom, and the light whispers halted.

"Welcome to Charms, boys and girls," he said, stepping onto the podium. "My name is Professor Flitwick. Charms is a very important subject that will help you throughout your entire lives in the magic world. And while they may seem simple, I assure you that they require much practice. Now then," he cleared his throat. "Today we will not be using magic-"

There was a round of soft groans around the classroom. "-We must learn theories first," Flitwick continued. "So if you will all turn your books to page twelve, I'd like you to simply read the first chapter."

The first chapter was quite dull, just information about the proper way to hold a wand, and the importance of proper pronunciation, but nonetheless, it took them to the end of the lesson. "Take care!" Professor Flitwick said happily as the bell rang. "Very good job today."

"That," Fred said as they left the classroom. "Was completely boring."

"I thought it was sort of interesting," Alanna said. "Although I do wish we could of done some spells."

"We still have three more lessons," Alexandra reminded her. "We can still get a chance to use our wands today."

"Doubt it," Fred said. "The rest of our classes don't involve much magic. History of Magic is just note taking, Herbology is plants and potions is, well, potions, we just mix things."

"But that's so unfair!" Alanna exclaimed. "We have to wait until tomorrow then?"

"It wont be that bad," Alexandra tried to reassure her. "Potions seems like it could be something."

"I guess," Alanna shrugged. "Well, we'd better get to History of Magic…"

History of Magic turned out to be even more tiring than Charms. At first, Alexandra thought the class was bound to be exciting, since the teacher happened to be a ghost, and came into the classroom by floating through the blackboard, but after taking role, the teacher, Professor Binns, simply toke out his notes and began to read about some goblin war. And unlike Charms, which was bound to become more entertaining as they progressed, it seemed History of Magic would always be this way.

After eating their lunch, the Gryffindor first years gathered their things and started towards the dungeons for potions.

"Looks like we'll finally be doing something besides reading and taking notes," Fred said in a satisfied tone as the three took a seat at a table near the front. It appeared that Fred was right. All around the classroom, cauldrons sat, bubbling, with strange and mysterious smells wafting from them. There were also jars of foreign looking specimens on each table.

"Welcome all!" a booming voice said as the last of the students staggered into the classroom. A very large man with a shiny bald-headed and a walrus like mustache strode into the room, a cheery smile on his face. "I'll bet you are all anxious for your first potions lesson, no? Well then, let us begin! I'm Professor Slughorn by the way, the Potions Master of this fine school!

"Now then, seeing as I highly doubt you've ever mixed a potion before, we won't start off with anything too complex. A simple Forgetfulness potion is what we'll be making today! Now then, many teachers would insist that you first read the theory of this potion, but I feel the best way to learn is to just dive right in! The instructions for this potion are on page nineteen of your books, and everything you'll need is on your table. You may begin!"

"This is more like it," Fred said, flipping to the prescribed page.

"Which jar has the armadillo bile?" Alanna asked, picking up the one of the many jars and looking at its contents.

"Probably that one," Fred pointed to the smallest one. "It's really thick and yellow, and that's what it's supposed to look like."

"Very good dear boy!" Slughorn said, coming up behind Fred, beaming. "Excellent eye! And my roll list tells me that you're a Weasley. Now tell me, which ones are your parents, goodness knows how many of you there are!"

"Er, George and Angelina," Fred said cautiously.

"Oh are they? Jolly good! Never got a chance to teach them myself, left the year before I arrived, but I did meet them. Your father is a bloody good businessman, if I do say so. And of course, your uncle will be Ronald Weasley, whose one of Harry Potters best friends. He's your uncle as well, isn't he?"

"Yes."

Professor Slughorn let out a hearty laugh. "Some of my favorite students, your aunt Hermione Granger, or should I say Hermione Weasley. Did you know she was muggle born? Anyways, I suppose your uncle Ronald has told you about how I saved his life in my very office?"

"Um, I'm not-"

"It was a very scary sight," Slughorn continued, cutting Fred off. "He was passed out from the poison, gasping for breath. It was my quick-wit that made me realize that the only way to save him was to give him a beazor, which did indeed work."

"Oh," Fred said, avoiding Slughorn's eyes. "I think he may have said something about that…"

Slughorn gave a satisfied smile, straightened his exquisite looking jacket, and continued his sweep of the classroom.

"I didn't know he knew your parents," Alexandra commented once he was out of earshot.

"He knows our whole family," Fred said, mixing a few ingredients into his cauldron. "Though he twisted that whole beazor story. From what Uncle Ron and Uncle Harry told me, when Uncle Ron got poisoned, he was in a state of shock and did nothing, it was Uncle Harry who gave him the beazor."

"Well then why'd he say he did it?"

"Slughorn likes to make himself seem important," Fred explained. "At least that's what everyone tells me. He means well, though, but if I were you Alexandra, I'd try to avoid telling him your dad is Uncle Harry's cousin, he'd go wild over that."

"Thanks for the warning," Alexandra said appreciatively.

At the end of the class, Slughorn made a second round of the classroom, this time peering into every single cauldron. "A very good first attempt," he said once he came to Alexandras' cauldron. "A bit watery, but otherwise fine."

As Alexandra expected, Slughorn gave much praise to Fred's potion, even though it was a vivid shade of orange instead of the light lavender color it was supposed to be.

"Homework is to write six inches of parchment on why it is so important to always read your ingredients before starting your potion!" Slughorn called out as the bell rang. "To be handed in next class!"

"Just one more left," Fred said as he stuffed his potion book sloppily into his bag. "And then we can relax. And we have Neville next!" he added excitedly.

"Who's Neville?" Alanna asked curiously.

"Professor Longbottom," he answered. "Blimey it's weird calling him that."

"You know him?"

"I've known him for years," Fred shrugged. "He's a good friend of my family's."

"Do you know every teacher at this school?" Alanna said.

"Nah, not all of them, just the ones that knew my parents or aunts and uncles."

"Seems like everyone," Alanna said under her breath, and Alexandra felt obliged to agree with her.

"At least we'll be outside," Alexandra said, changing the subject as they walked across the Hogwarts grounds towards the greenhouses. "I like the castle and all, but it'll be nice to get some fresh air."

"Yah," Fred said, but then stopped in his tracks as they approached the greenhouses, where students were preceding into the glass structure. "Oh no, we're with Slytherin!" He indicated to a group of students with green and silver emblems on their robes.

"What's wrong with them?" Alanna asked curiously.

"They're, well, not really nice," Fred answered lamely.

"Not very nice?"

"Yes, see, it's pretty complicated… But ever since the school opened years and years ago, Slytherin has been known as the "Darkest" house. All Dark wizards who went to Hogwarts were in it."

Alexandra remained silent. She remembered hearing James's almost identical speech a few months prior, and it still made her feel uncomfortable. And the fact that she had almost landed herself in Slytherin did nothing to better the feeling.

"That's probably just a worn out stereotype," Alanna said firmly. "How can you judge someone before you even get to know them?"

"You'll see soon enough," Fred sighed. "Come on, class will be starting any minute now."

The greenhouse most defiantly surpassed every classroom Alexandra had been in so far. In fact, it didn't seem at all like a classroom, but more like a jungle waiting to be explored. All around the greenhouse were the strangest variety of plants she had ever seen. There were some with long, leafy vines moving around like human arms, some with bright flowers that made a sort of hissing noise, and then there were some that remained absolutely motionless, but radiated a magic aura anyways.

"Hey Professor," Fred said, grinning, as he walked over to Professor Longbottom, who was repotting a large, snapping flower. "What are we going to be doing for our first lesson?"

"Wait and see, Fred," Professor Longbottom replied, giving Fred a quick wink.

There were no desks in the greenhouse, only a long table with chairs on either sides. The Slytherins had already begun seating on the side closest to the door, and the Gryffindors on the opposite side. Fred, Alexandra and Alanna situated themselves in the seats closest to Neville. Once the bell rang, a few stray students rushed in, and Professor Longbottom returned his flower to its try. "Good Afternoon," he said, smiling at the young students. "Welcome to your first Herbology class. Unlike other classes, Herbology requires little book work, and lots of hands on approaches."

"Yes!" Fred whispered.

"However, you may of course, need to use your books to complete the homework," Neville continued, giving Fred a knowing glance. "Now then, since it is our first lesson, I thought I'd give you today to simply explore the greenhouse and look at the different plants. But I warn you, please do not touch any of them. While the plants in this greenhouse are not particularly harmful, some of them can be a bit on the nasty side."

And with that, the students broke off into groups, and busied themselves among the plants.

"Look at these!" Alanna exclaimed, running over to a try filled with small, puffed, potted shrubs. "They look so cute!"

"They won't look that way once they're fully grown," Professor Longbottom said, coming over to them. "Those are Zimorpos Tyzons. They'll grow to be nearly fifteen feet tall, and will smash anything that gets within a few feet of it with their steams."

Alanna quickly took a step back. Neville gave a short chuckle. "They're harmless now, they're only a few weeks old, they won't mature for at least another year. Anyways, I just wanted to let Mr. Weasley here know that his little prank he pulled last night caused the exact amount of chaos he wanted."

"Really?" Fred questioned before he could stop himself. "I mean, why do you think it was me?"

"You're the son of one of the famous Weasley twins Fred," he explained, rolling his eyes. "You've been labeled as a trouble maker before you even entered this school."

"Eh well," Fred replied, shrugging. "At least now I have a reputation. Wait until I tell James and Louis that! They'll have to try extra hard to top me next year."

"Can hardly wait," Professor Longbottom said. He turned to Alexandra. "Your surname is Dursley, right?"

"Right," Alexandra answered unsurely.

"She's Uncle Harry's cousin's daughter," Fred explained before Neville could pursue any further.

"I thought so," Neville nodded. "I knew the name sounded familiar."

"You've heard of my name?" Alexandra asked.

Neville nodded. "Yes, I've known Harry since our first year of Hogwarts, and I know he used to live with your father and his parents."

"Does everybody know that?" Alexandra inquired.

"Not everybody," Neville said. "Just those who know Harry closely. Oh, and there was this one woman, Rita Skeeter, who wrote an unofficial biography about him a few years back, might have mentioned the Dursley's, but nothing that woman writes is true. That's why Kingsly, the Minister of Magic, had it removed from the shelves."

Alexandra was about to ask more about this, but at that moment, a group of Slytherins knocked over a tray of biting roses, and Neville had to rush over to help them. The whole greenhouse laughed as they boys jumped to avoid having their shoes torn apart; Fred particularly, who was doubled over in hysterics by the time Neville had managed to sort the incident out.

"Shut your face Weasley," one of the boys spat at Fred, getting down form the chair he had jumped on during all the commotion. "Why don't you and your two little mudblood pals of yours go back to your pretty little flowers?"

There was a series of gasps around the classroom. Fred reached into his pocket and drew out his wand, and pointed it at the boy. "Take that back!" he demanded.

"Fred, put your wand away," Neville ordered him sternly. "There's no dueling in this school. As for you, Mr. Wretermoust," he turned to the other boy. "I do not tolerate language like that in this classroom and neither do any other teachers in this school. You will be serving a detention with me this Saturday night at eight, and ten points will be taken from Slytherin."

The boy narrowed his eyes at Neville, but then shrugged his shoulders. "Fine," he said simply. The bell rang, and the students began filing out of the greenhouse.

"Why couldn't I duel him?" Fred asked Professor Longbottom once the rest of the class had left, leaving only him, Alexandra and Alanna in the greenhouse. "He deserved it!"

"Fred, you can't simply hex anybody you want," Neville explained. "Besides, you don't even know any effective magic yet. Now go along to dinner."

Fred opened his mouth to argue, but decided to drop the matter, and him and the girls headed out of the greenhouse.

"You see why Slytherin is so bad now?" Fred said to Alanna as they walked up towards the castle.

"I suppose so," Alanna sighed. "But I don't think all Slytherins are bad, there has to be a few good ones out there. Anyways, how did that one boy know your name? Do you know him?"

"A lot of people know I'm a Weasley, just by looking at me," Fred shrugged. "Even though I don't have red hair, I still have the famous Weasley freckles. Besides, I have a lot of cousins here, so the names is pretty well spread around the school."

"Are you alright Alexandra?" Alanna asked her. "You've been awfully quiet."

"I'm just hungry," she lied.

"Me too," Fred put in. "Let's hurry up before all the dinner's gone."

The three quickened their pace, but Alexandra remained in deep thought. _Wretermoust_. _Wretermoust _ she thought to herself as she sat down at the Gryffindor table. _I know I've heard that name before… _

"You want some chicken?" Feed asked, passing her a plate, interrupting her thought. "Don't fill up though, Teddy says he's going to nip down to the kitchen tonight and knick some food, to celebrate the end of the first day of classes."

"I can't believe we've completed our first day as witches and wizards," Alanna said, placing some mashed potatoes on her plate. And Alexandra couldn't help but smile and agree with her. She had successfully finished her first day as a witch, and even with the slight bumps along the way, she had done it nonetheless. She happily piled her plate with food, and laughed along with the others as the recalled events from the day, feeling for the first time in a long time, like a normal child.


	9. Chapter 9

The first week of Hogwarts flew by in an instant in Alexandra's opinion. And true, while most of her lessons remained fairly simple, there were some interesting bits. The Transfiguration professor, Professor Turnwise, demonstrated to the class a complex piece of magic, which involved turning his desk into a live Labrador, and the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Sumwind, gave the students realistic accounts of exciting cases he had witnessed in his days as an Aurror, which she knew from Harry, was a Dark Wizard catcher, making the students more and more eager to try more complex spells.

"I can't wait until we start making things fly," Fred said one evening, as he waved his wand to make red sparks appear, something they had just learned in a Charms lesson that day. "Professor Flitwick said that we'd be doing that very soon."

"But it seems really difficult," Alanna pointed out, as she opened her Charms book. "You have to get the incantation just right, and you have to make sure your wand movement is accurate."

"What's so hard about that?" Fred asked, continuing to shower sparks from his wand tip. "My aunt said it was really easy, though mind you, I don't think she's ever had trouble with a spell…"

"Hey look," Alexandra said suddenly, looking out the window. "There's an owl!"

"I think that's for me," Fred said, striding across the room to open up the window. "I wrote home last week to tell my parents that I got into Gryffindor. I didn't realize how far it was…"

"Oh!" Alexandra exclaimed. "I completely forgot, I promised that I would write home to my dad as soon as I got here! He must be worried, could I use your owl, Fred?"

"Go ahead," Fred said, tearing open his letter. "Not my owl anyways, it's one of the schools."

Alexandra dove into her bag, rummaging through it to find a quill and some parchment. Once she had retrieved them, she cleared a space on the table where she had previously been working on a Transfiguration essay, and began to write.

_Dad,_

_I'm so sorry I forgot to write sooner; I've been very busy. My lessons are going fine, though we haven't done much magic, but I'm sure we will be very soon. I got sorted into Gryffindor, by the way, which is one of the four houses here. I've made a new friend, her name is Alanna, and like me, her parents are Muggles. _

_Again, I'm really sorry I didn't write sooner, but I'm doing fine. I miss you._

She paused, her quill hovering about half an inch above the parchment, contemplating whether or not she should write more. She was half ready to add the fact that two of her roommates despised her because of what he had apparently done to Harry when they two were growing up, but couldn't bring herself to do so. After quickly scribbling her name, she rolled up the letter, and looked over at the owl, which perched on Fred's chair. She had never sent a letter by owl before.

"Er," she said uncertainly to Fred. "Am I just supposed to tie my letter onto its leg?"

"Yup," Fred said, folding his letter up and putting it in his bag. "It'll know where to go."

Nodding, Alexandra attached her letter, and at once, the owl took off through the open window.

"You know what," Fred said, watching the owl soar out of sight. "We should go and see Hagrid tomorrow."

"Hagrid?" Alanna asked. "Who's he?"

"He's the bloke who took us across the lake," Fred told her.

"The really big one?"

"Yah, he teaches Care of Magical Creatures. He lives in that wooden hut down by the forest."

"I didn't know anybody lived there," Alanna stated. "I thought it was just a, you know, abandoned shack or something. Is he nice?"

"Of course he is," Fred replied. "Don't let his size fool you, he wouldn't hurt a fly, right Alexandra? You've met him."

"Only once," Alexandra reminded him. "At Lily's fourth birthday. Didn't he end up setting the kitchen curtains on fire with his umbrella?"

"Oh yah," Fred said thoughtfully. "Forgot about that."

"With his umbrella?" Alanna repeated, her voice sounding nervous.

"Let's go down after breakfast," Fred said, ignoring Alanna's comment. "He may have some cool creatures to show us."

* * *

The next morning, once the three had finished breakfast, they set off across the grounds to Hagrid's hut.

"There it is," Fred said, pointing to the small house straight ahead.

"What's that thing standing outside his house," Alexandra asked, stopping in her trap. "In the pumpkin patch, look…"

Tied to a tree, was a creature unlike anything Alexandra had ever seen before. It had the head of what looked like some sort of bird, and the body of a horse. And while at the moment, it was lazily grooming its wings, she had the feeling that if it wanted to, it could be quite vicious.

"Not sure," Fred shrugged. "But I'm sure it's harmless. Come on then." He led them closer to the hut.

It turned out Fred was wrong about the mysterious beast; for when the three of them reached the front steps of Hagrid's hut, it let out an angry cry, and began flapping its wings very aggressively.

"Get away! Get away!" came a voice from inside the hut. "He'll scratch yous!" The door of the hut flew open, and Hagrid rushed out.

"Hagrid, what is that thing?" Fred asked as Hagrid tried to calm the creature down.

"His name is Witherwings," Hagrid responded, tossing the animal a dead ferret from around his neck.

"Witherwings?" Fred repeated.

"Well, his actual name is Buckbeak," Hagrid explained. "But, well, now we call him Witherwings. What're yer doing down here anyways?"

"We wanted to visit," Fred said. He pointed to the two girls, who were still staring at Witherwings with expressions of fear and amazement. "You already know Alexandra, right? And that's Alanna Broklyn."

"Hello," Hagrid said, extending a large hand to Alanna.

"Hi," Alanna replied in a voice higher than usual.

"And good to see yer again Alexandra," Hagrid said, smiling at her. "Haven't seen you since Lily turned four."

"Good to see you too," she said politely.

"Hey Hagrid," Fred said. "You have any neat creatures to show us?"

"Nah, not unless you count ol' Witherwings here," he answered. "Me first few lessons have all revolved around him, he's a hippogriff, in case you didn't know."

"I think I actually remember hearing Aunt Hermione saying something about one awhile ago now that you mention it," Fred said as Hagrid waved for the three of them to come inside his hut.

"Ah, she would know a lot about them," Hagrid said, his eyes twinkling.

He set out a pitcher of pumpkin juice and a plate of rock cakes on the table. "So," he said, taking on of his rock cakes. "How's yer first week been?"

"Boring, we've mostly just learned the theory of the lessons. We've barely done any wand work."

"Eh, don't worry, eventually yer will."

Alexandra picked up one of the rock cakes and bit into it. She nearly broke a tooth, and searing pain filled her mouth, but she showed no sign of any discomfort, as to be a kind guest to Hagrid.

"Anything else interesting happen?" Hagrid asked.

"Nothing really," Fred shrugged. "We're stuck with Slytherin for Herbology, so we have to deal with that. First day a bloke, I think his name was Wretermoust or something, called those two," he nodded at Alexandra and Alanna. "You-Know-What's"

Hagrid raised his eyebrows. "Ohh."

"What'd he call us?" Alanna asked. "Wasn't it mudblood?"

"Yes," Fred said darkly, narrowing his eyes.

"What's so bad about that?" Alexandra asked. "What's it mean?"

"It's a really rude way of saying someone has Muggle blood in them," Hagrid explained. "It's disgusting. So long as you can do magic, your family background means nothing. Look at yer aunt Fred. Brightest witch in her year, and she was Muggle-Born."

"Neville got really mad at him," Fred said. "Gave him detention right there."

"Got what he deserved," Hagrid nodded. "Honestly, we've had enough of that words' reign back during You-Know-Whose time, don't need it again."

"You-Know-Who?" Alanna repeated. "Whose he?"

"I know about him," Alexandra said, happy to finally know something. "James told me about him. He's some Dark wizard that Harry killed, right?"

"Dark is an understatement," Hagrid shuddered. "Can't tell yer how many great witches and wizards died at his hands."

"James said his grandparents were some of them," Alexandra told him.

"Oh yah," Hagrid sighed. "Lily and James Potter. Best witch and wizard of their age."

"Sorry to bring it up," Alanna muttered sheepishly.

"'S fine, 's fine," Hagrid said dismissively. "Think about it all the time to be truthful. The Battle of Hogwarts was probably one of the most terrifying events of my life…"

"Is that the battle that the memoriam in the corridor was talking about?" Alexandra inquired.

"That's the one," Hagrid nodded. "That's the one."

The four sat in silence, sipping their drinks distractedly.

"We'd better get going," Fred said at last. "We have a lot of homework we need to get done."

Alexandra and Alanna exchanged looks. Fred was the last person they would expect to willingly go and do homework.

"Right," Hagrid said. "Better get back up to the castle, they'll be having lunch soon as well…"

After taking a few rock cakes upon Hagrid's request, Fred, Alanna and Alexandra started back up to the castle, careful to keep their distance from Witherwings as they passed.

"Why are we heading up so soon?" Alanna asked Fred. "We don't even have that much homework."

"I know," he admitted, not looking either girl in the eye. "It's just, I don't like talking about the war, and the Battle of Hogwarts, and all that."

"Oh," Alexandra said in surprise. "Oh, okay."

"I mean, I hear enough about it at home; most of my family was involved. I just want to get away from it."

Alanna and Alexandra couldn't think of anything to respond to this. They entered the castle and started up to the common room, which was filled with students. The group managed to find a tiny table crammed into a corner. Without a word, Fred pulled out a book and opened it, but his eyes didn't move as he stared at the pages. Alanna gave her a small shrug, and pulled out her own book. Alexandra rifled through her bag, unsure of what she was actually looking for. She glanced over at Fred, who was still staring at the same page and realized that even if the actual war was over, the effects and aftermath of it would linger on forever.


	10. Chapter 10

"Dudley, I'm sure it's nothing," Harry tried to reassure his cousin over the phone.

"But it's been over a week, and I still haven't heard from her," Dudley said on the other line. "How far away is this school anyways?"

"Pretty far," Harry told him. "At least a two day trip for an owl, plus the weather has been lousy around here lately, so probably even longer."

"But still, that's plenty of time for a letter or something to get here by now."

"Maybe she got distracted, or maybe her owl got blown off course, that can sometimes happen."

"Yah, maybe."

"Look, I've got to go, Albus and James have started another one of their arguments again, and it looks like it can turn nasty."

"Good luck," Dudley wished him. "I'll call you if I hear any news."

"Right, bye."

"Bye."

Dudley hung up phone with a sigh. Despite Harry's reassurance, he was terribly worried about his daughter, who he had not heard from since she had rode off on the Hogwarts Express.

It was funny, now that he thought about it. Fifteen or so years ago, he would've never imagined himself as the sort of person who would stay up half the night preoccupied over his child. But that is exactly what he did every night for the past week. He couldn't help it; she was all that he had. He hadn't spoken to his parents since his father had kicked him out of the house, and as for his ex-wife….

Dudley felt a pang inside of him at the very thought of her.

He had loved Mildred like he had never loved anyone before. They met at a local pub. Dudley was sitting at the bar, enjoying a glass of mead, when Mildred appeared next to him and asked if he had change to use the pay phone outside. Dudley's first thought of her was that she was obviously some sort of hallucination, brought on by his drink, for he had never believed any woman could be so beautiful; he fell for her at once. He bought her a few drinks, and by the end of the night, Dudley felt that he had found his true love. He proposed to her a month later, and she accepted. Mildred insisted that she didn't want to wait to marry Dudley, so the couple eloped at a nearby chapel, much to the dismay of his mother, who was looking forward to planning a large wedding. A year later, Alexandra was born, and within weeks after that, Mildred received the first of many promotions at her job, and her and Dudley's relationship began to go downhill.

Dudley knew something was going wrong with their marriage. She was never home, even though she had Alexandra to care for. And then there were the nights she insisted that she had tons of work to catch up on at the office, but she never brought her briefcase with her. He had let this problem sit for awhile, telling himself over and over again that things would get better, that they were just in a rut. But then, when Alexandra had just turned three, she told Dudley she had had enough. She simply wasn't in love with him any more, and she wanted to focus on her career. The divorce was finalized the next month, and he never heard from her again.

The months following that, Dudley slipped into a hard stage of depression. He nearly got fired from his job, and most of the time just slouched around in his bedroom, trying to convince himself that it was all a bad dream. If it hadn't been for Alexandra, Dudley probably would've committed suicide.

He had to admire Alexandra's strength. He knew it had to be hard for her to grow up without a mother, yet she never let that fact get to her, or at least she never let it show…

Dudley sighed, and slid onto his couch with his laptop, and began to work on a presentation he had coming up. No more than ten minutes had passed when a light pecking noise coming from the window interrupted him. Glancing in the direction of the sound, Dudley saw an owl staring back at him; a letter tied around his ankle. He jumped up so quickly that his laptop nearly tumbled to the floor. Crossing the room eagerly, Dudley yanked open the window to allow the bird to enter. After untying the letter, Dudley unfolded it, and read Alexandra's letter. Relief spread through him as he read her words, smiling as he reached the end.

Feeling rather foolish for worrying about nothing, Dudley scribbled back his reply:

_Dear Alexandra,_

_I'm glad you're enjoying your new school, and that you've made a new friend. Things are fine here. I miss you as well, and I can't wait to see you during the Christmas Holiday. If you need anything, just ask. I love you,_

_Dad_

After he sent the owl off with his letter, Dudley picked up the phone again and re-dialed Harry's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, the owl just came."

"Did it? She's okay then?"

"Yah, she's fine, turns out she just god sidetracked."

"See, you had nothing to- James! Leave your sister alone! Sorry Dudley, I've got to go."

"Right, I'll see you around I guess."

"Bye."

"Bye."

He hung up the phone, and turned back to his computer, and began to work once more, feeling much better than he had before.

* * *

"Excellent!" Fred said, looking at the bulletin board in the Gryffindor common room. "Flying lessons next Friday!"

"That's nice," Alanna said absentmindedly, waving her wand at the quill she was supposed to be practicing levitating.

"This is my chance to show everybody how good I am on a broom," he continued, ignoring Alanna's less than enthusiastic response. "Just think, if Billy O'Mally hears word of my skills, he's captain of the Gryffindor team, by the way, he may let me try-out!"

"But you're a first year, Fred," Alexandra reminded him. "Look, it even says on that try-out notice, 'no first years are permitted to join the team'.

"That's just there to keep students who can't play to save their lives from trying out," Fred said, waving his head dismissively. "Uncle Harry made the team during his first year after all."

"Do we have to go to those lessons?" Alanna questioned, giving up on her spell. "I'd really rather not make a fool of myself in front of a bunch of people."

"Of course you have to go!" Fred exclaimed. "If you don't learn to ride a broom, then you'll-you'll-well I don't know exactly, but you'll have loads of trouble getting places until you have you Apperation license, and that's not until you're seventeen!"

"I'll manage," Alanna replied. "I'm more worried about Charms. It's been a week since we've learned this levitation spell, and I still can't get the hang of it!"

"You managed to make that feather float yesterday," Alexandra pointed out.

"For about two seconds before it began smoking!"

Fred stifled a laugh, and Alanna shot him a dirty look.

"Oh come on," Fred said. "It's not that big of a deal. So you can't do one spell, so what?"

"That one spell could be the difference between a pass and a fail on our exams at the end of the year Fred," Alanna snapped. "And it's not just the one spell; I can barely send out green sparks without causing some sort of disaster!"

Alexandra silently agreed with this, having witnessed one of Alanna's mishaps earlier that day. "I'm sure you'll eventually get the hang your spells," she said reassuringly to Alanna.

"I hope you're right," Alanna said, picking up her wand again. "I suppose I'll have a few more tries before I start on my Potions essay."

"Right," Alexandra nodded. "And I need to go return this book back to the library." She pulled out a book entitled _Notable Moments in an Abridged Wizarding History _from her bag, which she had checked out a few days ago to help her complete her History of Magic essay.

"Return this for me too," Fred said, tossing Alexandra a copy of _Quidditch Through the Ages. _"I was reading up on some techniques last night."

Rolling her eyes, Alexandra bid the two goodbye and headed out the portrait door.

Even though she was allowed to be in the corridors for another hour, Alexandra still felt slightly nervous as she roamed the halls. To her relief, she reached the library without encountering any teachers. Looking around for Madam Pince, she spotted two figures sitting at one of the tables nearby. She felt a lurch in her stomach as she recognized one of the boys as Wretermoust, the boy from Herbology. Praying that he wouldn't spot her, Alexandra rushed to the back of the library, where she found Madam Pince haughtily placing books back on their shelves.

Hoping that she could make it out undetected, she began to walk briskly towards the exit. Unfortunately for Alexandra though, luck wasn't on her side. She was halfway towards the exit when she suddenly tripped on the edge of her robes, causing her to stumble into a bookshelf, sending many books flying.

"What have you done?" Cried Madam Pince as she came running over to Alexandra. "You've spoiled these books! You ungrateful little brat!"

"S-Sorry," she stammered, bending down to pick up some of the fallen books. "It was an accident, I-I tripped-"

"Careless!" Madam Pince shouted. "That's what it is! Now get out of here, now!"

Still fuming, Madam Pince headed back to where she had came from.

Silently cursing herself, Alexandra turned around, and not to her surprise, Wretermoust was staring at her, a wide grin on his face.

"Look what the wind blew in," he said coldly, getting up from his seat. "The little mudblood Gryffindor."

Alexandra didn't reply, but tried to act as if she hadn't heard Wretermoust, and continued walking.

"What's the matter?" he asked, now striding along next to her. "Scared without Weasley here to be your bodyguard?" He let out a cruel laugh.

Alexandra had a lot of experience getting picked on; having been a victim of multiple bullies at her old school, but there was something different about Wretermoust. He gave her a vibe much worse than she had ever felt before.

"You don't seem too graceful on your feet," he continued. "Let's hope you're a bit more coordinated on a broomstick, or there might be one less Gryffindor to stink up the place. We wouldn't want that now would we?"

"Just leave me alone," Alexandra demanded. The words surprised even her; they had flown out of her mouth before her brain even had time to process them.

Wretermoust's grin instantly disappeared. "What did you say to me?"

"I-I said to leave me alone," she repeated, feeling rather amazed at her own courage. "I didn't do anything to you, so why don't you just let me be?"

"You Gryffindor's all think you're special," he said in a voice hardly louder than a whisper. "All good and brave and what not. But that can change."

"What are you-?"

But Wretermoust had already started back to his table, leaving her standing dumbfounded.


	11. Chapter 11

"Really good conditions for flying," Fred commented, staring out the window in the Gryffindor common room the morning of flying lessons. "Light breeze, not all too cloudy…"

"Fred, we're only going to learn to hover a few feet on a broomstick," Alexandra reminded him as she placed a few spare rolls of parchment in her bag. "We're not going to be playing Quidditch or anything."

"Yet," Fred muttered under his breath.

"I still don't see why we _have_ to learn to ride broomsticks," Alanna sighed. "Really, I'm fine walking the rest of my life."

"You're just being stupid," Fred said, rolling his eyes. "What's the worst thing that could happen?"

"I could fall off my broom and break every bone in my body for starters."

"Well yah, but aside from that-"

"We'd better get going you two," Alexandra said, looking at her watch. "The lessons start in half an hour and we still need to eat."

"Oh that's just excellent," Alanna said, grabbing her bag from a nearby armchair. "I have to do this on a full stomach."

* * *

Once breakfast finished, Alexandra, Alanna and Fred made their way down to the Quidditch pitch, along with all the other Gryffindor first years, and much to their dismay, the Slytherin first years as well.

Alexandra spotted Wretermoust standing with a huddle of his fellow Slytherins. He looked directly at her for a second, and than turned his back to her and continued talking with his friends.

Alexandra hadn't told neither Alanna nor Fred about her encounter with Wretermoust at the library.

"Wish we could've had try-outs with a pleasanter house," Fred stated. "But no matter, come on, let's go get our brooms."

There were two lines of broomsticks lined up on the ground. Fred pointed out three free ones, which unfortunately for Alexandra, were right next to Grace Macmillan and Tiffany Finnigan.

The two girls immediately stopped talking when Alexandra came over. They had a nasty habit of doing that whenever Alexandra entered their dormitory. Alanna gave her a sympathetic look.

"Hurry up, hurry up, everyone by a broom!" barked their flying instructor, Madam Hooch, as she hurried onto the field. "Come on now, we don't have all day!

"Alright everyone, just stick your hand over the broom, and say 'up'! Go on!"

Everyone began to follow her command. Alexandra had a difficult time; it took her no less than fourteen 'up's!' to finally get her broomstick in her hand. However, Alanna's jumped right into her hand on the first try, and Fred's on his second.

"Very good, very good," Madam Hooch said once everybody had finally succeeded in retrieving their broomsticks. After that she showed the students how to properly mount their brooms and hold on to the handle correctly.

"Alright now," she said. "Now, when I blow my whistle, you will kick up off the ground hard, hover a few feet above the ground, and then come down. Any questions? No? Good, begin!"

With the tweet of her whistle, the students excitedly began to float on their broomsticks. Some students, like Fred, who came form wizarding families and had grown up around broomsticks, found this task rather simple and boring.

"Only a few feet you!" Madam Hooch called at Fred, who was beginning to do loop-the-loops twenty feet in the air.

"Come on Alexandra," Alanna said, landing perfectly next to her. "Try it, it's all lot easier than I thought it would be."

Taking a deep breath Alexandra positioned herself on the broomstick, and pushed off the ground.

The moment her feet left the ground, Alexandra knew she was not meant to fly. She felt her stomach clench inside of her, and her hands began to tremble. She rose to about six feet, looked down, let out an involuntary squeal of fright, and then tumbled off of her broom.

Rounds of laughter broke out among the students as Fred and Alanna helped her to her feet.

"Settle down settle down!" Madam Hooch ordered sharply. "You alright?"

"I'm fine," Alexandra nodded.

"Right, that's it for today everyone. Place your broomsticks in a neat pile, and head back up to the castle."

"Don't worry about it, Alexandra," Alanna said as the three started back towards the castle. "Lots of people couldn't even get off the ground."

"I don't think flying is really my thing," Alexandra said.

"Maybe you'll learn," Fred told her. " I read in one of my Quidditch books that the Keeper for the Ireland team didn't even learn to fly until he was fifteen!"

"Maybe, but I- Oh no!"

"What?" Alanna inquired.

"My watch must have come off when I fell from my broomstick." Alexandra showed the two her bare wrist. "I'd better go back and look for it."

"Want us to come help?"

"No, no, you two go ahead," Alexandra said. "Thanks though."

"Well alright," Alanna agreed. "We'll be in the library, still have to finish Binns's essay."

"See you," Alexandra said, turning around.

The field where flying lessons had just taken place was deserted. After looking around for a few minutes, Alexandra spotted her watch lying in a patch of dirt. Wiping it off, she placed it back on her arm, and began her way back towards the castle.

The entrance hall was also empty, or so Alexandra thought it was, but she was proven wrong. Grace and Tiffany were standing in a corner, staring straight at her

"You certainly didn't get Harry Potter's flying skills," Grace sneered. "My god, you looked like an absolute fool out there!"

"You weren't that much better," Alexandra retorted. "You barely got a foot off the ground."

"But she stayed on her broom, didn't she?" Tiffany shot back. "Which is more than you can say."

"If your dad and Harry Potter are such good chums, why doesn't he give you flying lessons? You need all the help you can get!"

Both girls broke into more laughs. Alexandra tried to think of something to say, but nothing came to mind. Without knowing what she was doing, she pulled out her wand from her pocket.

"Put that away!" Grace said, spotting the wand. "Goodness, can't you take a joke?"

"Besides," Tiffany chimed in. "You don't know any real curses anyways."

"But I do," came a voice behind Alexandra. Alexandra looked over her shoulder and saw the last person in the world she would have expected to be defending her: Wretermoust.

Grace and Tiffany both must have known that Wretermoust meant business, for they simply looked at the wand in his hand, pursed their lips, and walked away.

Alexandra stood, stunned. She didn't know whether to thank Wretermoust or not.

"You need to learn to defend yourself," Wretermoust said after a few seconds of awkward silence. "You're pathetic the way you let everyone walk all over you."

"What are you- I do not let people walk all over me!" Alexandra stammered.

"Yes you do," he said, putting his wand back in his pocket. "I've seen those two girls taunting you since the first day of classes, and you've never done anything. If I were you, I would've cursed them both to pieces by now."

"Well, I don't think that's right," Alexandra said. "That would just be sinking to their level."

Wretermoust scoffed. "Listen to yourself. Keep it up, and those two will have complete control over you. You wouldn't want that, would you?"

"I-"

"Nice flying, by the way," he sneered. And with that, he turned on his heel, and disappeared around a corner.

* * *

"What took you so long?" Alanna asked as Alexandra came into the library. "You've been gone nearly half-an-hour, Fred and I were just about to go check on you."

"I had some trouble finding my watch," Alexandra lied. "It fell a ways from where lessons were, I guess the wind must have taken it."

"Well, our break's nearly over," Fred pointed out. "We'd better start heading up to Defense Against the Dark Arts."

For the rest of the day, Wretermoust's words stuck in Alexandra's head, replaying over and over again like a broken record. _Was_ she pathetic for not fighting back with Grace and Tiffany when they taunted her. Perhaps they did have some sort of control over her…

That evening, when Alexandra and Alanna went into their dormitory, Grace and Tiffany met Alexandra's eyes, but said nothing. Bidding Alanna goodnight, she pulled the curtains around her bed, and tried to fall asleep, but Wretermoust's voice was still going strong. Punching her pillow, Alexandra contemplated further what Wretermoust had said. Maybe he was right. Maybe she should start fighting back…


	12. Chapter 12

October neared its end, bringing in cold breezes and cloudy skies. Students began spending their free periods in their respective common rooms as appose to the courtyards in order to keep warm.

This was just as well, since the first years began receiving a larger workload, having finally finished learning the basics.

"I've read this passage over twenty times and it still makes no sense," Alanna moaned, slamming her Defense Against the Dark Arts textbook shut.

"I know what you mean," Alexandra said. "I don't know how I'm going to write ten inches on werewolves when I barely know anything about them."

"What's so difficult about werewolves?" Fred questioned, already working on his essay. "You know, my uncle Bill is half-werewolf?"

"What?" Alexandra exclaimed.

"Yah," Fred nodded. "You didn't know that?"

"No, I didn't," said Alexandra.

"How can you be _half _a werewolf?" Alanna inquired.

"He was attacked by a werewolf when it wasn't transformed yet," Fred explained. "My uncle doesn't turn into a werewolf during a full moon or anything, but he _does _like his meat undercooked…"

"Well, that still doesn't help the fact that this essay is due tomorrow, and Alexandra and I haven't even started it," Alanna sighed. "We'll have to end up skipping the Halloween feast tonight to finish it."

"You can copy mine if you like," Fred offered. "I'm nearly done."

"No, we'll finish them on our own," Alexandra declined. "At least we finished that chart for Astronomy."

"What chart?" Fred asked.

"Don't tell me you forgot to do it," Alexandra rolled her eyes.

"Bloody hell, this means I have to go back to the library," he gathered up his books.

"See you then," Alanna said as he rushed out the portrait door.

"I can't believe how much homework we have," Alexandra sighed.

"I know," Alanna nodded. "Though I don't think we'll _really _have to work through the feast tonight. We can probably get this done in another hour or so if we really work at it."

"I guess," Alexandra agreed.

* * *

As it turned out, Alanna was proven right. The two girls finished their essays just before the feast.

"I guess Fred's going to meet us in the Great Hall," Alexandra said as the two girls followed the large crowd of students downstairs.

Alexandra received a great shock as her and Alanna entered the Great Hall. By now, they were used to the fact that the ceiling was bewitched to look like the night sky, (although they still jumped in surprise at times during thunderstorms at breakfast) but tonight, the hall was filled with floating pumpkins, and hundreds of live bats flapping above the tables.

The two girls spotted Fred sitting in their usual seats.

"Finished your chart then?" Alanna asked, sitting down.

"Barely," Fred replied. "Think I might have placed one of Neptune's moons in Uranus's orbit, but I'll probably scrape by."

The feast started moments later, once the entire school had assembled into the Great Hall. Just like the feast at the beginning of the year, the food appeared out of thin air onto the golden plates. Large suckling roasts, mountains of crisps and potatoes, piles of candy apples, and a plethora of other entrées aliened the table.

"Excellent!" Fred said happily, filling his plate to the brim with everything. "This defiantly makes up for the wasted afternoon in the library!"

By the time desert came, everybody was feeling close to bursting, but managed to put their discomfort aside in order to enjoy second helpings of the Halloween pudding.

After the last of the deserts had disappeared, the students were treated to a troupe of dancing skeletons as after dinner entertainment, and were then dismissed.

"That was amazing!" Alanna said. "I had no idea the feast would be so big!"

"What did you expect, it's a _feast,_" Fred said, rolling his eyes.

Before Alanna could argue back, a large group of seventh years pushed past them. Alexandra got separated from Fred and Alanna, and by the time the group had passed, they were nowhere to be seen.

Figuring she would meet Alanna in their dormitory, Alexandra continued to the Gryffindor common room alone, and headed up the staircase to her bed.

Alanna wasn't there.

_She's probably still on her way up, _Alanna thought, throwing her robes onto her bed and kicking off her shoes.

She opened her trunk, and began looking for her pajamas, when she heard the dormitory door open.

Alexandra spun around, thinking that it was Alanna, but it was Grace and Tiffany.

Alexandra hadn't been alone with either girl since the incident with Wretermoust.

Not wanting to start a fight, Alexandra acted like the other two girls weren't in the room, and continued to rummage through her trunk for pajamas, silently praying for Alanna to come in soon.

"You don't seem so brave without your bodyguard here," Grace said, stepping next to Alexandra.

"He's not my bodyguard," Alexandra said in a voice hardly louder than a whisper.

The girls laughed.

"Of course he's not," Tiffany sneered, and the laughter started up again.

The laughter seemed to echo inside Alexandra's head. She felt rage like she never had flow in her. And then she heard Wretermoust's voice; "_You're pathetic the way you let everybody walk all over you. You need to defend yourself."_

Alexandra grabbed her wand from her pocket, and just like last time, Grace and Tiffany's laughter halted.

But unlike last time, Alexandra raised her wand, and without even having a spell in mind, she waved it at the two girls.

Fire erupted from the end of the wand, and shot at Grace and Tiffany. Both girls managed to jump out of the way, so the fire only hit the curtains of the window, but they each had genuine looks of fear on their faces.

The dormitory door opened once again, and Alanna walked in. "Hey Alexandra, I didn't know you were up here, so I waited in the common room for a few minutes before I-"

She stopped in mid-sentence, spotting the three frozen girls, and the blazing fire.

Alanna rushed over to the pitcher of water that was sitting on a small table by the window and splashed it on the flames, putting them out. She looked over at Alexandra for some sort explanation, but Alexandra was still in too much shock over what she had just did.

Without a word, Grace and Tiffany ran at full speed out of the room, slamming the door behind them.

"What happened?" Alanna asked, noticing that Alexandra had her wand out.

"I-I don't know," Alexandra stammered, still staring at the blackened curtains. "I really don't know."


	13. Chapter 13

Alexandra couldn't sleep at all that night. She lay on her four-poster bed, curtains drawn around her, deep in contemplation about what she had done; replaying the scene over and over again.

Why had she done it? Why did she retort against Grace and Tiffany in such a manner? If the two girls hadn't jumped out of the way…

Alexandra sighed deeply, and punched her pillow angrily. She didn't even know _how _she made the flames shoot from her wand; she was still having trouble with performing simple spells in lessons, and she knew that magic like that would have to be very advanced.

By the time morning came, Alexandra was still desperately confused, and terribly exhausted. Grace and Tiffany left the dormitory the second they awoke, though not before casting terrified glances at Alexandra.

Alexandra was just pulling on her robes, when Alanna woke up. "Morning," Alexandra said.

Alanna gave her a small smile, but said nothing. She began to dress silently.

Alexandra frowned. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Alanna said, not looking at her. "We'd better hurry up and get to breakfast. Fred's probably down in the common room waiting for us." And with that she grabbed her bag, and headed out the door.

Alexandra remained rooted to her spot. What was going on? Why was Alanna acting so oddly? She was her best friend, and yet Alanna wouldn't even look at her.

Alexandra picked up her bag hastily, and hurried downstairs.

Alanna was waiting by the portrait door, along with Fred.

"About time!" Fred said as Alexandra approached them. "Let's go then, I'm starved!" The three set off to the Great Hall. Alanna still wasn't making eye contact with Alexandra. She stared at the floor as they walked, while Fred talked aimlessly about Quidditch.

"I mean, it was a shame I couldn't make the team this year," he said. "Must have asked Professor Longbottom about a hundred times to make an exception, but he kept saying no. But I figure this will give me more time to practice for next year! Two of the Chasers will be leaving this year, the Seeker as well. I'm more of a Beater, like my dad, but I suppose I would do fairly in another position."

When the three reached the Gryffindor table, Fred plopped down at once, and began to pile his plate high with bacon and toast. Alexandra took her seat next to him. Alanna hesitated before sitting down on the opposite side of Fred.

Alexandra stared at her. Alanna always sat next to her.

"What've we got today?" Fred asked between mouthfuls of breakfast, obviously not noticing the different seating arrangements.

"Double Transfiguration, Charms, Potions and History of Magic," Alanna said, not looking up from her porridge.

"Not too bad I reckon," Fred shrugged. "Except for History of Magic, of course."

Just then, the first bell sounded. The usual rush of students racing off to their classes occurred at once. Fred, Alanna and Alexandra hurried off to Transfiguration. When they entered the classroom, Fred sat down at his desk, which he shared with another Gryffindor boy, Steven Walters. Alexandra took her place at the desk that her and Alanna shared. Alanna sat down next to her without a word, and right away pulled out her Transfiguration book, and began to flip through it. Alexandra felt like someone had just punched her in the stomach. Was Alanna treating her so differently because of what happened last night? But surely she knew that Alexandra had not meant to perform such magic. Before Alexandra could ponder this new idea any further, Professor Turnwise stood up from his desk, cleared his throat, and started to teach the new lesson. But Alexandra had trouble following what Professor Turnwise was explaining about color changing spells. She kept glancing over at Alanna, who was staring intently at the Professor.

_She can't possibly think what I did last night was on purpose_, Alexandra thought to herself. _She knows I would never do such a thing._

_And yet, _a voice in the back of her head said slyly. _She's acting like she's afraid to even be near you…_

Alana sighed miserably. Her first true friend might now actually hate her. She should've known it was too good to last…

When the lesson finally ended, Alexandra opened her mouth to say something to Alanna, but Alanna crammed her book into her bag, and rushed out of the classroom without even acknowledging Alexandra.

Alexandra felt tears welling up in her eyes. Shoving past several students, she ran off. She raced through corridors she had never seen before and past classrooms she didn't even know existed. She heard the bell for her next class ring, but she kept running.

At last, out of breath, Alexandra came to a stop in a dimly lit corridor. She felt the tears sliding down her cheeks freely.

_I just want to be alone_, Alexandra thought to herself, wiping the tears from her face. She looked around the corridor. She couldn't just stand there; a professor might come by and catch her out of class. She spotted a door a few feet away from her.

She opened the door a crack and peered inside to make sure it was empty. It was, and Alexandra went it. It didn't look like a classroom. It had a single armchair, a small round table, and a cackling fireplace.

If she had been feeling more like herself, Alexandra would've found the tiny room quite intriguing, but right now, she was far too depressed. Alexandra set down her bag, and slid into the armchair.

She didn't know exactly what to do with herself in that room, but the fact that she could simply be alone for a bit was enough for her. But no sooner had she began to appreciate the solitude of the secluded room, the doorknob, which Alexandra had locked after entering, began to rattle.

Alexandra jumped up out of her chair, her heart hammering hard. Somebody was at the door! It had to be a teacher, she told herself. She was going to get caught skipping her class, and receive a detention, or maybe worse, Professor McGonagall would right home to her father. Alexandra was envisioning her father's disappointed face, when the locked door finally gave way, and was thrust open.

But it wasn't a teacher who was standing at the threshold. It was one of the last people Alexandra wanted to see feeling the way she did: Wretermoust.

Wretermoust seemed just as surprised to see Alexandra, as she was to see him. But he got over the shock fairly quickly, and narrowed his eyes at her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked coldly.

"Er, nothing," Alexandra replied.

"Don't you have class?"

"Well, yah," Alexandra admitted. "But don't you have class as well?"

Wretermoust grinned. "So I skipped, big deal, I do it all the time. I have Defense Against the Dark Arts, anyways, and that's not exactly a real class."

"What do you mean it's not a real class?" Alexandra said.

Wretermoust crossed the room, and sat down in the now vacant armchair. "I mean, why waste time learning all that 'defending' rubbish? Why not teach us the Dark Arts? How are we supposed to know what we're up against if we never see it?"

Alexandra didn't know how to respond to this.

"So," he said. "You know about this room too then?"

"Huh?"

"Well you had to have known how to work this room to get in," Wretermoust said, as though it was obvious. "I must say, I'm pretty impressed, I didn't think anybody besides me knew about this room."

"I just came up here, and saw the door," Alexandra told him. "I came in, and found all this."

"You must've been wishing to yourself for someplace to be alone," he said, nodding. "Yes, you found this room by accident."

"What do you-"

"This is the Room of Requirements," Wretermoust explained. "It becomes whatever the user wants it to be. You wanted a place to be alone, it became this. I wanted the same thing, so I got this place too. Although, if you were a bit more careful, and sealed the place up right, I wouldn't have been able to get in here at all."

"Oh," Alexandra said, amazed at what magic Hogwarts truly possessed.

"Why'd you want to be alone anyways," Wretermoust questioned, leaning back in the chair. "It must've been pretty important for a good little Gryffindor like you to miss class like this."

"It's a long story," Alexandra sighed. "And I really don't feel much like- Hey, wait a minute! This is all your fault?"

"What in the bloody hell are you talking about?"

"You're the one who told me to get back at those too girls!" Alexandra exclaimed. "You told me I shouldn't just let them walk all over me!"

"So?"

"So! So I took you stupid advice, and now my best friend won't even look at me!"

Wretermoust raised an eyebrow. "You got revenge on them? How?"

"I did something really terrible," Alexandra replied. "It could've really hurt them! I don't even know how I did it!"

"You shouldn't feel guilty," Wretermoust said. "Those two got what they deserved. You fight fire with fire."

"But I-"

"Are they leaving you alone now?" Wretermoust continued.

"Well, yes," Alexandra said. "But they must be terrified of me!"

"What's wrong with having people be scared of you?" Wretermoust asked.

"What's wrong with it? I don't want people to be scared of me!"

"So you would rather be scared of them then, is that it?"

"No, I just-"

"Look Dursley," Wretermoust said, getting up. "I know you Gryffindor's think we all live in a world where people can just peacefully coexist. But in the real world, that doesn't happen. You either learn to fight, or you lose. Plain and simple."

And with that, Wretermoust left the room.

_He does have a point, you know_, a voice deep inside Alexandra's mind said. _You tried being nice to those two girls, and it got you nowhere. You had to do something…_

Alexandra shook her head. No, she wasn't going to listen to Wretermoust again. She wasn't. But just as with his first piece of advice, no matter how hard Alexandra tried to get his words to stop circulating through her head, they simply wouldn't.


	14. Chapter 14

"Where were you all day?" Fred asked, as Alexandra joined him and Alanna at the Gryffindor table for dinner.

"Oh, I felt a bit sick after Transfiguration this morning," Alexandra lied. "I went to the hospital wing to lie down."

Alanna looked up at this. By the look on her face, Alexandra knew that her lie had not deceived her, but luckily, Alanna said nothing.

"You okay?" Fred questioned.

"Oh, yah," Alexandra nodded. "Just a headache. I'm fine now though."

"You really did miss a lot," Fred stated, passing Alexandra a bowl of steaming potatoes. "If you want I can lend you my notes to copy tonight. Although I can't teach you how to do the charm we learned with Flitwick today; you know how lousy my spell work is. But potions was interesting. Professor Slughorn taught us how to make a hair-growing potion, and while we were making it, Phillip McKorcle's cauldron tipped over on him! He had hair everywhere!"

Alexandra cracked a small grin. "Shame I missed it." _At least Fred's still treating me normally, _she thought miserably, stabbing at her potatoes with her fork, while she watched Alanna eat silently, still avoiding her gaze.

Once the deserts were finished, there was the usual rush of students making there way out of the Great Hall. Fred, Alanna and Alexandra decided to hang back for a few minutes, as to avoid the crowd, and once the Hall had cleared out the three started up the stairway.

"Oh, look who it is," Fred said quietly suddenly, his eyes narrowing. He was staring straight ahead at none other than Wretermoust.

"The little git," Fred said under his breath. "I swear, once I learn a proper spell, he'll be the first I test it on."

"But you'll get in trouble," Alanna spoke up softly. "It's against the rules to duel."

"Honestly Alanna, you really believe people here follow that? Haven't you seen any duels since we've been here? I've seen about five myself."

Alanna didn't answer. She simply shrugged and went back to her silence.

"Anyways," Fred continued as they neared the common room. "Thank goodness it's almost Christmas holiday. I defiantly need a break from all this homework."

"So you're not going to stay at Hogwarts over the holiday then?" Alanna asked.

"Nah," Fred said. "I'd rather spend it at home. My grandma always makes a huge feast on Christmas, and her cooking is delicious, wouldn't miss it for the world. Plus, James and Louis will be dying to hear all about Hogwarts."

The three reached the portrait of the fat lady and gave her the password (bittlebeddle) and stepped through the opening and headed towards their usual table to begin on their homework.

"What about you Alexandra, you're going home for Christmas, aren't you?" Fred asked as her opened his bag.

"Yes, I really miss my dad, I can't wait to see him again," she answered. "And I'll probably see Harry and Ginny as well." She began taking books out of her bag like Fred, but then she noticed Alanna was only fiddling with the strap of her bag, with a look of deep thought on her face.

"Are you okay Alanna?" Alexandra asked gently.

"Hmm?" Alanna said, snapping out of her trance. "Oh, yah. I'm actually feeling a bit tired. I think I'm going to head up to bed."

"But it's only seven!" Fred exclaimed.

"I know," Alanna said, standing up. "But like I said, I'm really tired. I'll see you tomorrow." And with that, she hurried up the stairs to the girl's dormitories.

"Whatever," Fred said. "Come on, Binns assigned us an essay on the Goblin War of 1231, due Monday."

"You know what," Alexandra said, rising from her seat. "I think I'll go to bed too. I think that headache really knocked the energy out of me."

"Right," Fred said, shutting his own book. "Well, if you and Alanna are going to put this off, I will too. Maybe I can talk Teddy into a game of chess…"

Alexandra bid Fred good night, and then went up to her dormitory. She knew the reason Alanna went to bed so early. She was avoiding her, like she had been all day. Alexandra had had enough of it. She was going to confront Alanna and get this incident resolved once and for all.

Alexandra entered the dorm, which was empty except for Alanna. She was lying on her bed, still fully clothed, staring up at the ceiling.

"I thought you were going to bed," Alexandra said, making her way over to her friend.

Alanna jumped, apparently startled to see Alexandra. She opened her mouth to reply, but Alexandra cut her off before she could.

"I know what's going on Alanna," she said. "You're avoiding me."

"What?" Alanna sputtered, sitting up. "That's absurd."

"No, it isn't," Alexandra stated, folding her arms. "And I know why. It's because of last night, isn't it?"

"Wha- no!"

"You think I did that to Grace and Tiffany in purpose, don't you?" Alexandra said seriously.

Alanna didn't answer to this.

Alexandra moved closed. "I didn't do it on purpose though, Alanna, you've got to believe me."

"I-I do," Alanna said slowly. "It's just, it all happened so fast. And you shot _fire _at them, Alexandra, it was really scary."

"I know, I know, I feel terrible about it," Alexandra said. "But I don't know what happened. I just pulled out my wand, just for show, you know, and before I knew it, well, you know what happened. But I did _not _want to hurt them."

The two girls didn't say anything for a moment. Then Alanna took a deep breath; "I was being stupid," she said. "I was acting like a complete idiot over this whole thing. You're my best friend, one of the only friends I've had my whole life."

Alexandra cracked a small smile. "Thanks. So, we can let this whole thing go?"

"Absolutely," Alanna nodded.

Alexandra grinned. She felt like a giant weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Alanna was by her side once more.

"So," Alexandra said, collapsing on her bed. "What are you going to be doing over holiday?"

Alanna shrugged. "Probably just stay around here."

"You're not going to go home?"

She shook her head. "Nah, I don't think so."

"But why-"

"What are you and your dad planning on doing?" Alanna interjected before Alexandra could finish her sentence.

"Probably just stay home," she answered. "We might go over to my dad's cousins' house, but that's about it."

"Sounds fun," Alanna said, smiling at her friend. "You know what? I think I'm going to go to the lavatory now, before they all start filling up."

"Oh, okay," Alexandra said.

Alexandra stood up and walked out of the dormitory leaving Alexandra caught up in her own thoughts.

_Why wouldn't she want to go home? _Alexandra thought. But she had just gotten back on good terms with Alanna, and Alexandra most certainly was not going to wreck that by putting her nose where it did not belong.

_She'll tell me eventually, _Alanna told her self, lying down on her bed. _When she's ready._

* * *

_  
_

AN- Sooooo sorry about the long wait. There's really no excuse for it. I know I hate waiting for updates in the stories I read, and I feel awful about doing it to you guys.


	15. Chapter 15

The fist semester of the year had finally come to an end. The usual chatter of massive workloads was now replaced with excited gossip of what students would be doing over their holiday break.

Alexandra had just finished packing up her trunk. The Hogwarts Express would be taking the students back to Platform 9 ¾ very soon. As she closed the lid to her trunk, Alexandra glanced over at Alanna, who was laying on her bed, absentmindedly twirling her hair with her wand.

"It's a good thing you don't know that many spells." Alexandra said. "You'd have set your hair on fire by now."

Alanna looked over. "Huh? Oh, right." She stopped twirling her hair, but continued to stare off into space.

"Everything okay?" Alexandra asked.

Alanna nodded. "I'm just tired. That thunderstorm last night woke me up."

Just then, the dormitory door opened, and Grace and Tiffany walked in. They took one glance at Alexandra, and quickly grabbed their already packed trunks, and raced back out the door without so much as a word.

"You know," Alanna said, grinning. "I could actually get used to them being scared of you. It makes them much more bearable to room with."

"So," Alexandra said. "What do you plan to do here all by yourself over holiday?"

Alanna shrugged. "I don't know, maybe just try to work on spells a little."

"Do you know how many others are staying?"

"I'm the only Gryffindor first-year, and I know a couple of the fifth years are going to stay."

"I'm sure you'll be fine," Alexandra said. "But, can I ask you why you aren't going home?"

Alanna's gaze dropped.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Alexandra started quickly. "I know it's none of my business."

Alanna shook her head. "No, it's fine. It's just, well, I don't think I'm welcome at my house right now."

Alexandra frowned. "I s everything okay?"

"My dad just left us," she said sadly

Alexandra stared. She didn't know what to say. She knew Alanna must feel awful. After her mother had left her when she was three, she felt like somebody had punched her in her gut.

"I'm really sorry, Alanna," she said, going over to sit by her friend. "But it's not your fault that your dad left."

"Actually, it is," she said. "My family is really religious. Strict Catholics. When I got my Hogwarts letter, and he found out I was a witch, he lost it. He thought I was possessed by the devil or something. My mom tried to reason with him, but he said that if she was going to concern herself with my witchcraft, she was just as possessed as I was. He left the day after the owl came, and we hadn't seen or heard from him since."

Alexandra blinked. "That's-that's awful."

Alanna said nothing. She just stared at the floor. Alexandra could see tears starting to well up in her eyes.

"I shouldn't have brought it up," Alexandra said after a few moments of silence. "I'm sorry."

"No, no, it's fine." Alanna said, wiping her eyes on her sleeve.

"You know," Alexandra said. "I sort of know how you feel."

Alanna looked up. "What?"

"My mum left me and my dad when I was three years old. She got tired of having a family, I guess. One day, she just announced that she was leaving, and she wouldn't be coming back. She promised that she would write, but she never did. I don't know where she is now, or how she's doing, or anything."

"Wow," Alanna said quietly. "That's pretty rough."

"You know," Alexandra said. "I've never had someone to talk to about this. It's kind of nice."

"Yah, it is," Alanna agreed, smiling.

Just then, the dormitory door opened again, but this time Fred came in. "Alexandra, the train's leaving in less than an hour. Neville said he wants us to start getting over to the station."

"Oh, all right," Alexandra said, standing up.

"Hey, wait a second," Alanna said. "How'd you get up here? A fifth-year girl told me that if a boy tried to climb up the girls' staircase, the stairs would turn into a slide!"

Fred grinned. "Teddy told me which stair to skip."

"Where's your trunk?" Alexandra asked Fred, as she began attempting to lift her own heavy one.

"Oh yah, Neville also said to leave out trunks in our rooms, they'll be brought to the train later on."

"Well, that's good then," Alexandra said, relived. She turned to Alanna. "Well, I'll see you after the holiday then."

"Right," Alanna said. She then gave Alexandra a hug. "Write to me, okay. Don't leave me here completely lonely."

"I promise," Alexandra said. "Hey, maybe I can ask my dad and you can stay with me for the Easter holiday!"

"Really, that'd be amazing! We could-"

"Oh come on!" Fred exclaimed. "We don't have all day. You'll be seeing each other in two weeks for crying out loud!"

"Fine, fine. I'm ready." Alexandra said. "Let's go."

"See you then, Alanna," Fred said, giving her a fleeting wave.

"Bye," Alexandra said. And with that, the two made their way down the staircase, where they saw Professor Longbottom standing by the portrait whole with a checklist in his hand.

"Fred, what were you doing up in the girls dormitory?" Neville asked as he watched Alexandra and him come over. "You know that it's against school rules."

"Sorry, I was just getting Alexandra. She was taking too long."

"Right, well, don't make a habit of it."

"So, can we go down to the train?" Fred asked. "I know where it is."

"Sorry, but all first years need to be escorted by a prefect," Neville said. "Let's see… Who can I send you down with… Ah yes, Victorie!"

Victorie, who had been standing nearby talking with a group of friends, turned. "Yes professor?"

"I need you to take these two down to the train. And that'll finish up the last of the Gryffindor first years."

Victorie nodded. "Come on you two." She led Fred and Alexandra out the portrait hole, and started down the corridor.

"This is my seventh trip down to that bloody train," Victorie said. "It's too much work being a prefect. Last night I had to spend two hours in the Great Hall supervising the decorating!"

"I thought you were all excited when you found out you were going to be a prefect," Fred said. "When you got that badge you wouldn't shut up for weeks."

"Yes well, that was before I knew how much work went along with it," she replied crossly. "Thank goodness holiday starts today. I can't wait to get home."

"Me too," Fred said. "James and Louis will be so jealous when I tell them all about Hogwarts!"

"But don't they already know all about Hogwarts from your other cousins?" Alexandra inquired.

"Well yah, but I plan on making my stories a bit more interesting," Fred said, grinning.

"In other words, Alexandra, he'll be telling bold-faced lies about adventures he hasn't had here," Victorie said in a disapproving voice.

"Yah, yah," Fred said.

The three continued there way to the ground, chatting about what plans they had for over the break. They had just gotten outside, when they saw Hagrid, standing by the horseless carriages.

"Hello again, Hagrid," Victorie said, walking up to the gamekeeper.

"'Lo Victorie," Hagrid said cheerfully. "Fred, Alexandra."

"Hi Hagrid," Alexandra and Fred greeted him, climbing into the carriage.

"About how many students are left to board the train?" Victorie questioned.

"Well, the Hufflepuff lot is done," Hagrid said. "Sent the last them off just before you all came…Most of the Slytherin kids are gone, just a few more stranglers. Mostly Gryffindors and Ravenclaws I'm waiting on."

"We passed a bunch of students on our way out here," Fred said. "They should be out here in a minute or so."

"Well, they'd better hurry," Victorie said, looking at her watch. "The train leaves soon."

"Eh, they'll make it," Hagrid said. "Are you getting on now, Victorie?"

"I suppose so. I finally finished taking down the first years." And with that, she climbed into the carriage with Fred and Alexandra.

"I'll be seeing you around!" Hagrid said, closing the carriage door behind Victorie. "Have a safe trip!" Once the door close, the carriage took off. Fred, Alexandra, and Victorie all waved goodbye to Hagrid.

The carriage arrived at the train in a little under ten minutes. Professor McGonagall met them at the platform. "Onto the train, you three," she said, checking their names off her list. "Don't dawdle."

"I'll see you guys later," Victorie said as they boarded the train. "I have to sit with the prefects again."

"Bye," Fred and Alexandra said together.

"Come on," Fred said. "Let's find a compartment before they're all taken."

The two of them had to look for quite some time before they found a compartment that was not already filled.

"Finally," Fred said as he slid the door open. Him and Alexandra had only just gotten inside the compartment and had closed the door again, when Teddy suddenly came in.

"Hey," he said, grinning. "Finally found you two."

"It took us forever to find a compartment," Fred explained. "What's up?"

"Have you guys seen Victorie?"

"Yah, she went up front up with the other prefects."

"Damn. Well, she wont be up there the whole trip, I guess I'll talk to her later. See you around then." And with that he slid the door shut, and headed back down the train corridor.

"Poor bloke's in love with her," Fred said, rolling his eyes. "Anyways, you want me to teach you how to play Gobstones? I brought a set." He reached into his robes and pulled out a bunch of small glass balls that resembled marbles.

"Sure," Alexandra said. "Hey, I think the train is starting to move!"

She was right. Outside of their window, Fred and Alexandra could see the outside world slowly moving as the train gathered speed.

Fred and Alexandra played Gobstones contently until around noon, when the lunch trolley came round.

"Anything sweet for you dears?" the old witch pushing the cart asked as she slid the door open.

"Yah, hold on a second," Fred said, rummaging in his pocket. "Here we go…" He pulled out a few silver coins, and headed out into the corridor to make his purchase.

"Anything for you?" the witch asked Alexandra kindly.

"Um, no thank you," Alexandra said. She did not have any money.

Fred came back in with his arms full with all sorts of candies and sweets. The witch gave the two a warm smile, and then continued down the corridor.

"You want anything?" Fred asked Alexandra as her dumped everything onto one of the seats. "I've got plenty."

"Er, well okay, thanks," Alexandra said, helping herself to a chocolate frog.

Pretty soon, the sky began to grow dark. "We're nearly there, I think." Fred said, looking out the window. Him and Alexandra quickly took off their robes, so they would not be spotted by the muggles once they got off the platform.

The compartment door slid open once more, and Teddy entered again.

"Here's your trunks," he said, flicking his wand. Two trunks from the corridor came floating into the compartment. "I brought them from up front. I thought you guys might want to put your robes in them. We'll be at the station in five minutes, according to Victorie."

"Thanks," Alexandra and Fred said, stuffing their robes inside each of their trunks.

Just like Teddy had said, within five minutes, the Hogwarts Express came to a stop. At once, the corridors filled with students anxious to get off the train and see their families. Fred and Alexandra had to wait a bit before they could even get out of their compartment.

Alexandra spotted her father right away when she got off the train, and quickly ran over to him.

"Hi dad!" she said happily, as she gave her father a long hug. "I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too Alexandra," Dudley said. "I can't wait to hear all about your school."

"Oh, it's really amazing, dad, I have so much to tell you!"

Dudley smiled. "Harry invited us over for dinner, by the way. So we'll stop by our house really quickly, to drop your trunk off, and then we'll go right there."

"Oh, that sounds great," Alexandra said, grinning. "Did Harry come here?"

"Yes, he's picking up his godson. He should be around here some place…"

"Hi Alexandra," Harry said, walking over to the two, Teddy by his side.

"Hi Harry," Alexandra greeted him, smiling.

"Did you have fun at Hogwarts so far?"

"Oh yes, it's so wonderful!"

"I knew you would love it, everybody does."

"So, we'll see you in about an hour then?" Dudley asked. "I was going to swing by my place to drop off Alexandra's trunk."

"Sounds good," Harry said. "See you then."

"Did you drive, or are we apperating?" Teddy asked Harry.

"Apperating," Harry said. "Now lets hurry. I just got away from Percy. He's been going on about those new telescope requirements for days now…" And with that, he gave a quick nod to Dudley and Alexandra, stuck out his hand for Teddy to grab, and disapperated with a lout crack.

"Come on, then," Dudley said, lifting Alexandra's trunk. "Let's get going."

Looking back once more at the gleaming Hogwarts Express, Alexandra and her father stepped back into the muggle world.


	16. Chapter 16

"-And you wouldn't even believe all the food there is!" Alexandra exclaimed excitedly to her father, as the two drove along the country rode, on their way back to their house. "And no matter how much we eat, the plates just keep filling up by themselves!"

"That sounds really amazing," Dudley said. "Wish we could have something like that at our house."

Alexandra had been telling Dudley everything she could about how her last few months at Hogwarts were.

"Oh! And the staircases! Dad, they can move all on their own! Even if people are walking on them! This one time, I was on my way to History of Magic, and the staircase I was taking just all of the sudden switched on me and took me two floors from where I had to be. It was so cool!"

Dudley smiled. "I'm glad your enjoying it there so much."

Alexandra continued to chatter about Hogwarts until the car finally pulled up to the Dursley's small house. Dudley quickly managed to get Alexandra's trunk inside the house, and was back inside the car within five minutes, and then started the sojourn to the Potter's house.

Within the hour Dudley and Alexandra had arrived at Godric's Hollow. It was evident that a number of people were present already, for when the two got out of the car they could hear voices coming from the yard.

Albus answered the door when Dudley rang the bell. "Oh, hello," he said politely, letting them into the house. Delicious smells greeted them as they stepped inside the house, making Alexandra's mouth water.

"Dad, Dudley and Alexandra are here!" Albus called to his father.

"'Lo," Harry said, coming from the kitchen. "You're just in time, Mrs. Weasley just finished dinner."

"Excellent," Dudley said, hanging his coat up.

The party was so large that the table had to be placed outside. And even though the ground was covered with a thick blanket of snow, the adults had placed jars filled with blue fire all around the table, and Hermione even managed to enlarge a few of the jars, creating extra warmth.

Mrs. Weasley's cooking was superb. She had prepared two colossal roast beefs, three succulent turkey's, and a ham that took up a good portion of the table space, not to mention the piles of chips, potatoes, beans, corn, and rolls, earning her compliments all around the table.

"This is even better than the food at Hogwarts!" Fred said, filling his plate to the point of overflowing. "And that's saying something!"

"So what's it like there?" James said.

"Yah tell us," Louis echoed.

Fred grinned, then turned to Alexandra, who was sitting right next to him and whispered, "lets have some fun." He cleared hit throat. "Well, right when we got off the train, we had to go across the lake with Hagrid. But unfortunately, the Giant Squid decided to show up, and tried to stop us from coming to the castle. Hagrid had to wrestle it with his bare hands, and nearly got pulled under, but he came through in the end, and snapped on of its tentacles clean off!"

"Whoa, seriously!" James exclaimed. "That is so cool!"

"And wait until you hear about the sorting ceremony…"

After a desert of several types of pies and puddings, everybody felt so full that the only thing they could do was trudge into the Potter's living room and sit. Harry, Ron, George, and Charlie talked about the upcoming World Cup, while Dudley tried to follow along with the foreign Quidditch terminology. Hermione, Ginny Angelina, Fleur and Audrey (Percy's wife) went into the kitchen to help Mrs. Weasley clean up, and the other adults began cleaning up the table in the yard. Fred, James, and Louis all gathered in a corner, as Fred continued to tell the other two tales of Hogwarts.

"You want to come up to my room with me, Rosie, and Roxy?" Lily asked Alexandra.

"Sure," she replied politely, and followed Lily upstairs to her room.

"So what's Hogwarts really like?" Rose asked the second Lily closed her bedroom door.

"Yah, because we all know Fred's not telling the truth," Roxy said. "The boys are too stupid to realize that, though."

"Oh, well, it's really amazing," Alexandra said. "I mean, most of what Fred's saying _is_ a lie, but some parts are true."

"Like what?" Lily asked excitedly.

"Well, like the giant squid," she pointed out. "Although Hagrid didn't wrestle with it on our way across the lake, but one morning I did see one of its tentacles try to grab someone's cat!"

"Awesome!" Roxy exclaimed.

"And the Sorting?" Rose pressed. "We've never been able to get a straight answer from anybody. Teddy told us he had to go through an obstacle course with a bunch of magical barriers, Molly told us we would have to swim across the lake and duel the Giant Squid, and Victorie was going on about something with a troll…"

Alexandra couldn't help but laugh. "It's nothing like any of that. All you have to do is try on a hat."

"A hat?" repeated Lily.

"Well, a special hat. It talks. Each person puts it on, and it tells you what house you'll be in."

"That's it?" Roxy asked, astounded. "That's not so bad. I mean, unless the hat puts you in Slytherin, then that would be horrible."

Alexandra looked down, as she remembered her own sorting, and what the hat said….

"What about the classes?" Rose asked, snapping Alexandra back to attention.

"Oh, well, they're really interesting," she replied. "Except for History of Magic, that is, that class is boring, but all the others are great!"

"What spells did you learn?" Lily inquired.

"Not many," Alexandra admitted. "I learned how to make things fly, and how to turn a matchbox into a match, er, well, sort of."

"Show us!" Roxy piped up. "Come on, make something fly!"

"She can't!" Rose declared. "Roxy, you know she can't use magic outside of school until she is of age!"

"I know," she pouted. "I just can't wait until I go."

The girls continued to talk all about Hogwarts for over an hour. They would've talked longer, but then Teddy knocked on the door.

"Alexandra, your dad is leaving," he called through.

"Aww," Rose, Roxy and Lily moaned together.

"You have to come over again," Lily said, as Alexandra headed towards the door. "Or I can talk to you through the Floo network! Is your fireplace connected to it?"

"Er, I don't think so, " Alexandra answered. "But my telephone working fine. Give me a ring."

"Right, I should've thought of that…."

After bidding everyone farewell, Dudley and Alexandra piled into their car, and drove back to their house.

"I'm beat," Alexandra yawned the second they stepped into the house. "I'm heading to bed."

"That's a good idea," Dudley said. "I'm a little tired myself. I guess my project can wait until tomorrow to get finished."

Alexandra smiled. "Night dad."

"Night Alexandra. Nice to have to you back home."

Alexandra slept soundly that night, still full from the feast at the Potter's house. She didn't awake until well after ten the next morning, by which time her father had already left work. Figuring she would simply lounge around the house for the day, Alexandra ate the piece of toast with bacon her father left for her, and then plopped down on the couch. It had been quite some time since she had turned on a television set, so she decided to flip through the channels for a bit, even though she didn't particularly like television. However, no matter how many times Alexandra hit the power button on the remote, the screen would not turn on.

"Darn thing needs new batteries," she mumbled to herself.

Dudley kept the batteries in the attic, along with a bunch of his old tools and stacks of boxes. When Alexandra flipped on the attic light, it was even messier that she remembered.

_Dad needs to have a garage sale, or something_ she thought to herself as she trudged through the mountains of cardboard boxes. Finally, she spotted a container containing batteries high on a shelf. Pushing over the closest box, Alexandra stood on top of it, and grabbed the container. But just as she grabbed it, she lost her balance, and felt herself toppling over. Grabbing onto the shelf to steady her self, Alexandra accidentally knocked over a small box that had been perched on it.

"Bloody hell," she cursed. After regaining her balance, Alexandra hopped down from the box, and began picking up what she had dropped. Then she stopped. On the attic floor was a framed picture of a women with long, unmanageable blonde hair. Alexandra's mother. Alexandra hadn't seen a picture of her in at least five years, yet she still immediately recognized her in the picture.

Alexandra settled down on the floor, and stared at the picture, trying to think why her mother could've possibly left her and her father for a job. Tears rolled down Alexandra's eyes, and fell onto the gold frame. She stayed like that for nearly an hour. Once the tears stopped falling down Alexandra's cheek, she wiped her eyes, stuffed the picture back in the box, placed it back on the shelf, grabbed the batteries and headed back downstairs, forcing the memory of what had just happened from her head. But regardless of how hard she tried, the face of that blonde haired lady stayed firmly put in her mind.


	17. Chapter 17

The winter holiday seemed to blow by in Alexandra's mind. For before she knew it, her father was hauling her trunk into the back of his car, and the two were on their way back to Kings' Cross Station to catch the Hogwarts Express back to the castle.

"Harry will hopefully be there once we get there," Dudley said, looking at his watch. "He said he'd be waiting right by platforms 9 and 10."

Once they arrived at the station, they had twenty minutes to spare.

"I see him, dad," Alexandra said to her father as they made their way through the crowds of people in the station all trying to catch their trains. She pointed a ways down, and sure enough, Harry was standing nonchalantly at the barrier between platforms 9 and 10.

"Oh, I'm not a fan of getting onto that platform," Dudley said.

"Hello," Harry greeted the two as they approached. "We've only just got here a few minutes ago."

"Really? I didn't see your car," Dudley said.

"Oh, it wasn't starting and I didn't have time to try to figure out what was wrong with it," Harry explained. "So everyone just apperated here."

Dudley nodded. "Well, let's get onto the platform, shall we?"

"Right, you two go first, and I'll follow," Harry said.

"Come on, dad," Alexandra urged her father, as she moved directly in front of the wall. "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be," her father sighed. And with that the two set off at a brisk walk towards the barrier. Alexandra closed her eyes when the barrier was a few inches in front of her face, and before she knew it, the whistles of the Hogwarts Express filled the air. Opening her eyes, she saw the majestic scarlet train, surrounded by numerous wizard families, saying goodbyes. She spotted Ginny right away, standing with Teddy.

"I think Fred already got on the train," Harry said, arriving on the platform right behind them. "But he'll probably come off again before it leaves." He led her and Dudley over to Ginny, who greeted the Dursley's politely, and then turned back to Teddy, who she had been previously been conversing with.

"Teddy, I'll look for it as soon as I get home," Ginny assured him. "And I'll send it to you at school."

"What's going on?" Harry asked.

"Teddy's convinced he left his Transfiguration book at our place," she explained.

"I know I did," Teddy said, opening his trunk, and rummaging through it. "It's not in here."

"Here's a wild idea, maybe you left it at your own house," Harry said, rolling his eyes.

"Yah right," Teddy said. "I'm never there, we all know I practically live at your place."

"True."

"Hi, Alexandra," James said, coming over to the group.

"Where were you?" Ginny asked her eldest son.

"Fred was showing me something," he replied quickly, and before his mother could ask any more questions, he turned to Teddy. "Find your book?"

"No," he sighed. "Oh well, guess I'll be borrowing someone else's book for the rest of the term."

"You'll get it," Ginny said. "Where do you think you left it?"

"Either in the broom shed out back or in the attic," Teddy answered.

Both Harry and Ginny decided not to ask what Teddy was doing reading in such places. "Oh excellent," Teddy said, spotting Victorie boarding the train . "I'll see you in the spring then." And after a round of fleeting goodbyes, he rushed onto the train after Victorie.

"Five minutes," Alexandra said, looking at her watch. "I think I'd better start boarding the train."

"Suppose so," Dudley agreed. "Right when you get back to the school."

"Promise," Alexandra agreed, giving a hug to her father. "I'll see you Easter holiday then?"

"Yup," Dudley nodded, giving his daughter a kiss on top of her head. "Have fun."

"Bye Alexandra," James waved.

"We'll see you in a few months," Ginny said. "Enjoy your self at Hogwarts."

"Yah, tell Hagrid and Neville we said hello," Harry said.

"Right," Alexandra said. "Bye everyone!" And with that she pulled her trunk onto the train, and gave Dudley and the Potters one final wave before setting off down the hallway in search of Fred. She found him in one of the middle compartments, rummaging through his trunk.

"Hello," she said to him, setting her trunk down next to his.

"Oh, hi," he replied, just as the train began slowly moving.

"What're you looking for?"

"Wet-Start fireworks," Fred answered, not looking up from his trunk. "I could've sworn I packed them this morning…"

"What were you planning on doing with fireworks?"

"Oh, I was going to set them off right next to the Slytherin common room," he said, grinning. "These things can go on and on for days, and the more you try to get rid of them with magic, the louder they get! It was going to annoy them to no end!"

"Right," Alexandra nodded, taking her seat. "You know, you keep it up with all your pranks and you'll be kicked out of Hogwarts by your third year."

"Eh, you sound like my mum," Fred said, finally giving up his search, and closing his trunk. "Speaking of which, she probably searched my trunk while I was eating breakfast right before we came to the platform…"

Fred and Alexandra decided to pass the time by playing a few rounds of Exploding Snap, which Alexandra was actually rather good at. The witch who pushed the cart of sweets turned up a couple of hours into the journey, and asked the two if they would like to buy sweets. Fred bought an armload of Chocolate Frogs and Cauldron Cakes

"Damn, another Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody," Fred read off the card from the frog he just opened. The picture showed a crazed man with wild hair, a scared face and a giant, electric blue eye. "Hey, I saw him in the hall in the school with all those people who fought in that war at Hogwarts."

"Yah, I've got about eight of him," Fred said. "You want him?"

Once the sweets were gone, the two had just started playing Exploding Snap again when Teddy walked into their compartment.

"Hi," Fred greeted him.

"Hey," Teddy said in a distant voice.

"What's up?" Alexandra inquired.

"Nothing, but seeing as Victorie is snogging that Hufflepuff Humprey Rogers in my compartment, I thought I'd come and see what you were up to."

"She's snogging him?" Fred exclaimed. "I didn't know she liked that bloke, always thought he was a bit of an idiot myself."

"Yes, he is," Teddy agreed. "Anyways, I'm going to go see if Hector Jordan brought his tarantula back this term, I'll see you when we get back up to the school."

When the train finally arrived, Fred and Alexandra left their luggage and hopped off the train. Instead of taking the boats up the castle this time, however, they would be taking the carriages that the older students had taken the first night. As Hogwarts came into view from the carriage, Alexandra felt a surge of comfort, knowing that she was now returning to one of the few places where she felt truly happy.

"Head straight up to your common rooms," came the squeaky voice of Professor Flitwick, as the carriages came to a halt in front of the school. "There will be a feast at eight."

"Excellent, I'm starved," Fred moaned, rubbing his stomach.

"Come on, let's go see Alanna," Alexandra said, hopping down from the carriage. "She's been by herself for the past two weeks."

Fred and Alexandra hurried up the familiar path to the Gryffindor common room, but when they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, they suddenly realized they did not know the new password, since it changed over the break.

"I suppose we'll just have to wait for someone to get here," Fred said, leaning against the wall. "Shouldn't take long, everyone is on his way up here."

Sure enough, a minute later, Victorie arrived, along with Teddy and two other Gryffindor sixth-years Alexandra did not know.

"The new password is _Mystical Harlem_," Victorie announced, catching sight of Alexandra and Fred waiting outside the common room. "Neville's just told us."

At her words, the portrait door swung open.

"Thanks," Alexandra said gratefully.

"By the way," Fred said as Teddy and the two other sixth-years climbed in through the opening. "Why would you date an idiot like that Rogers?"

"He's not an idiot," she replied coldly. "And who told you I was dating him?"

"Teddy. He was complaining how you were snogging on the ride over here."

Victorie rolled her eyes. "Honestly, he's so immature sometimes. Did I complain when he was seeing that Lucille Brandy, and all he did for three weeks straight was shove his tongue down her throat? No, I didn't. Anyways, see you guys later, I promised to meet Humprey in the courtyard…"

Alexandra and Fred headed into the common room, which was packed with students who had just arrived, catching up loudly with their friends they had not seen for the past two weeks. Alanna was sitting in an armchair by the fire, a book open on her lap, but she wasn't actually reading any of the pages. When she spotted Alexandra and Fred, she jumped up, and ran over to them, giving both huge hugs.

"I've missed you both so much!" she exclaimed, releasing Fred from her embrace.

"Yah, I can tell," Fred said, rubbing his ribs.

"How was your Christmas here?" Alexandra asked.

"Oh, it was fine," Alanna shrugged. "We had a nice feast, and there were these Wizard Crackers which were pretty neat, but other than that I just relaxed."

"Well, classes start back up tomorrow so we won't get a chance for that anymore," Fred said glumly.

"So how was your Christmas?" Alanna asked Alexandra, ignoring Fred's comment.

"Oh, it was nice. My dad got me this really nice bracelet…" She lifted her wrist to show it to Alanna, but then noticed it was missing.

"Oh no," Alexandra said. "I know I was wearing it when we got off the carriages, if must have fell off on the way back up here."

"Well, it should still be there," Alanna said helpfully. "Just re-trace your steps. You want me to help you?"

"Nah, you stay here," Alexandra said. "It's probably just sitting on some step or something. I'll be back in a minute."

Alexandra climbed back out into the corridor, and began to search for her bracelet along the path she had just taken. The halls were empty; everyone must have already returned to his or her common room. Alexandra turned into a corridor on the third floor, and saw her bracelet sitting in the corner near a stained glass window. She had no sooner returned the bracelet to her wrist when a cool voice behind her said, "Wandering the school, are we?" Alexandra whirled around to see Wretermoust a few paces behind her.

"Looks like you are too," Alexandra said boldly.

"We just seem to have an uncanny habit of running into each other, don't we?" Wretermoust sneered.

"It seems we do, unfortunately."

" Have a good break, did you?"

Alexandra blinked. "What?"

"I'm asking a polite question, Dursley," Wretermoust said smoothly. "Rumor is that you spent a lot of time with Harry Potter."

"I-I saw him a few times," Alexandra replied. "So what?"

"Well, he's a famous wizard, isn't he?"

"I suppose so," Alexandra shrugged.

"You're related to him, aren't you?"

"Sort of. He's my dad's cousin."

"So, a descendant of the Boy Who Lived," Wretermoust said, nodding his head in approval. "The Chosen One. The one who defeated the Dark Lord. I know all about Harry Potter, you see, Dursley. Although, I must say, I don't share the admiration for him that most do."

Alexandra stared blankly.

"I'm not all for this muggle-wizard relation rubbish he was into," Wretermoust continued. "Personally, I think everyone should've just stepped aside for the Dark Lord to exterminate the muggles and the mud-bloods. Of course," he grinned coldly. "That would mean you wouldn't even be here, wouldn't it?"

And with that, Wretermoust gave Alexandra one last menacing glance, and then turned on his heel and strolled away.

As Alexandra hurried back to the Gryffindor common room, she replayed that Wretermoust had said; about not wanting muggle-borns around. She heard Harry talk about wizards that thought like that on a few occasions, and how they would be shipped off to Azkaban, that wizarding prison she had heard of in Knocktrurn Ally for committing some sort of crime that harmed muggles.

_Wretermoust seems like the type of wizard who would so something like that when he gets older, _Alexandra thought to herself. _The way he talks of muggle-borns, I'd be surprised if he doesn't try something foul by the end of his fifth year! _


	18. Chapter 18

"That bloody idiot!" Fred fumed. "You know what? I don't even care that I barely know any magic! I'm going to beat him with my own bare hands!"

Alexandra had just gotten back up to the common room and had quietly told Alanna and Fred about her encounter with Wretermoust.

"Fred, you'll get yourself expelled," Alanna warned him. "Wretermoust may just be a first year, but I've heard he can do spells that even fourth years can't get right."

"Good point," Fred said thoughtfully. "Alright then, we'll just get Teddy to straighten the little git out."

"No!" Alexandra said sharply.

"Why not?" Fred said. "After he hears what he said about Harry, he'll destroy him! Harry's like a dad to him!"

"Don't tell him!" Alexandra pleaded.

"Why not?" Fred asked, crossing his arms.

"Because I don't want to make a big deal out of it," she replied.

"Alexandra," Fred said. "Wizards like Wretermoust are bad news! How much you want to bet that if the Death Eaters were still around, he'd be trying to join them as soon as possible."

"Death Eaters?" Alexandra and Alanna both repeated.

"You-Know-Who's followers," he said. "Most of them are still locked up in Azkaban…"

"Just please don't say anything to anyone," Alexandra whispered again. "You'll just make him mad and then who knows what he'll do."

"Fine," Fred agreed reluctantly. "But if he tries anything in Herbology I'm not just going to stand there."

"Okay, okay," Alexandra said. Truthfully, she didn't know why she was stopping Fred from getting revenge on Wretermoust. He deserved it, after all. Perhaps it was because that was the way she had dealt with bullies all her life; ignore them or it would just get worse.

When classes resumed the following day, everyone's minds were still on holiday. Professor McGonagall, however, ignored this, and dove straight into teaching a new lesson; changing ladybugs into marbles.

"I think I finally got the hang of this," Alanna said happily as they filed out of the classroom after the lesson, her pocket full of successfully transformed ladybugs.

"Glad you do," Fred said; all of his marbles still had black spots on them, earning him half-credit.

The trio pulled their cloaks tightly around them as they headed out of the castle and across the grounds to the greenhouses. They were the first to arrive.

"Hi!" Fred greeted Neville as they entered the greenhouse's warmth.

"Hello," Neville replied, turning from repotting an interesting looking purple spotted flower. "Have a nice holiday?"

"Pretty good," Fred said.

"Harry and Ginny say hello," Alexandra said, taking a seat at the table.

"I'll have to remember to write them," Neville said, placing the purple spotted flower back on a high shelf. "Where's everybody else?"

"They're probably waiting in the Great Hall until the absolute last minute," Fred said, examining a small fanged fern.

"Don't touch that," Neville warned. "Nearly lost a finger to that over break…" Fred immediately withdrew his outstretched hand.

Just like Fred had said, it turned out that the remainder of the class had stayed in the warmth of the castle as long as they possibly could. They all came rushing in seconds before the bell rang.

"Welcome back," Neville greeted his class. "Although I know many of you are still partly on vacation, we need to keep moving, so we'll be starting something new today. In each of your stations, you'll find Dorous plants. Can anybody tell me what they do?"

"They put you to sleep," a Slytherin girl called out.

"Simply put, yes," Neville nodded. "Five points for Slytherin. Anyways, Dorous plants emit an invisible gas that if inhaled deeply enough, will make one fall asleep. Now, the plants we have here aren't mature enough to put you to sleep yet, however, they will make you reasonably drowsy, do everyone will have to cover their faces with the masks at their stations. Instructions for handling these plants are on the board," he waved his wand at the blackboard and instantly, a detailed diagram appeared. "And on page 238 of your textbooks. You may begin."

"Look at him over there," Fred hissed to Alexandra and Alanna as they reached their station. He was, of course, referring to Wretermoust. "Thinks he's so great."

"Fred, you promised to drop it," Alexandra reminded him, pulling on one of the masks, which resembled the ones surgeons used.

"No, I promised not to say anything _to anybody else,_" Fred said. "I can still fume to myself. Man, I would just love to hex him…"

"Well, let's just get these things potted," Alanna said, tying up her long dark hair.

It was harder than it looked to get the Dorouses potted. While it was true that the students were protected from the plant's sleep gas by their masks, the plants didn't particularly want to leave their pots, and wiggled this way and that to try to avoid the students' grasps.

"Very nice work today," Neville said at the end of the lesson to the now dirt-covered first years. "Homework will to be write eight inches on the uses of the plant's sleep gas in potions, you're dismissed."

"I'm starved," Fred said as him and the girls braced the cold air once more. "Hope they got that-" He stopped in the middle of his sentence as Wretermoust approached the group. Alexandra held her breath.

"What do you want?" Fred demanded as Wretermoust came to a stop.

"Think I couldn't hear what you were whispering about me in Herbology," he sneered. "I have very good hearing, Weasley."

"I hear most serpents do!" Fred retorted, his face turning red.

"Bold talk," Wretermoust said, grinning. "Shame you can't do much about it. Hear you can't even properly levitate anything, and you're a pure-blood too, how embarrassing."

"You're an embarrassment to the name of wizardry!" Fred yelled.

"Maybe, in the eyes of your blood-training family," Wretermoust said. "I hear your grandfather just tried to pass another law protecting the filthy Muggles. How can you bear to say your surname aloud?"

Fred dropped his bag and pulled his wand out of his robes.

"Fred, don't!" Alanna cried.

But it was too late, Wretermoust reflexes were fast; in less than a second he had his want out as well, and loudly cried, "Stupefy!" A flash of red light erupted from his wand and hit Fred square in the chest, knocking him over, unconscious.

Alexandra and Alanna rushed over to him. Luckily, Neville and Hagrid both heard the commotion, and came over.

"What happened?" Neville asked urgently, bending over Fred.

"He cursed him!" Alanna exclaimed, pointing over at Wretermoust, who was looking at the whole scene with obvious enjoyment.

"He had it coming," Wretermoust said simply, shrugging.

"So do you," Neville said, standing up. He turned to Alanna, who was now practically in tears. "He's going to be alright, he's just been stunned. Hagrid, will you take him up to Madam Pomfrey?"

"Right," Hagrid nodded, giving Wretermoust a hard glare. He easily lifted Fred up off the cold snow, and started off towards the castle.

"As for you," Neville said, turning to Wretermoust. "You're coming with me straight up to the Headmistress's office. She has no tolerance for dueling at Hogwarts. Fifty points from Slytherin as well. You two," he said to Alexandra and Alanna in a gentler tone. "Go up to lunch. You can visit Fred tonight, once he's revived." And with that he marched along to the castle after Hagrid, Wretermoust at his side.

"He's horrible!" Alanna said furiously once Neville and Wretermoust were out of earshot. "He should be thrown out of here for what he did to Fred!"

"What spell was that?" Alanna asked. "Not anything a first year would now, is it?"

"No, I suppose not," Alanna said distractedly. "But that just proves he's no good! Fred was right about him, he's scum!"

Alexandra nodded in agreement; perhaps she should've let Teddy have a go at him…


	19. Chapter 19

News of Fred and Wretermoust's encounter spread like wildfire around the castle. Alexandra and Alanna were barely able to pay much attention in their remaining classes that day, for they were anxious to get up to the Hospital Wing to visit Fred. When Defense Against the Dark Arts finally ended, the two girls made a quick stop at the common room to drop off their bags and then headed up to visit their friend. They weren't alone, though. Teddy and Victoire were already sitting by Fred's bedside. Madam Pomfrey had managed to revive Fred, who was sitting and chatting amiably with his company. He glanced up and saw Alexandra and Alanna standing at the entrance, and waved them over.

"How are you?" Alexandra questioned, taking a seat at the foot of the bed.

"I'm fine," Fred replied.

"He's bloody lucky to be," Victoire pointed out sternly. "Honestly, Fred, you should know better than to mess around with people like that Wretermoust bloke!"

"I'd like to know how he knew how to stun already," Teddy said. "That's a fifth-year spell!"

"Oh, he probably picked it up from someone in his family," Victoire said dismissively. "They probably sit around on holidays teaching each other new Dark magic. Fred, why would you provoke him like that? He could've done a lot worse to you."

"Because he deserved it!"

"Can't argue with him there, Vic," Teddy said. "I've seen this little git myself; would make Salazar Slytherin himself swell up with pride."

"He's ghastly," Alanna nodded in agreement. "Absolutely vile."

Madam Pomfrey came bustling besides them just then, a large basket of sweets in hand.

"These just came from your family," she said, setting the basket down on Fred's bedside table. "And Professor McGonagall just told me that your parents will be up tomorrow morning to visit you."

"Excellent," Fred said, rifling through his sweets basket. "Am I allowed to go down for dinner now? I'm famished!"

"You'll stay in bed," Madam Pomfrey said firmly. "Until at least tomorrow night, if not longer."

"Eh," Fred shrugged as she hurried away to check in on the other patients. "At least I'll be missing lessons then."

"That's the way to look at it," Teddy said, grinning.

"Well, I'll have to be going," Victoire announced, standing up.

"What? Late to go snog Humprey Rogers?" Teddy sneered.

"No. For your information I have Prefect duties to attend to."

"Sure," Teddy said, rolling his eyes.

"You're so childish," Victoire retorted. "Feel better, Fred." And with that she marched out of the Hospital Wing.

""I should probably get going too," Teddy said. "So should you girls, dinner will be over soon."

"I'm hungry," complained Fred, rubbing his stomach. "When do I eat?"

"Right now," Madam Pomfrey said, bringing over a tray and a steaming bowl of soup. "Eat up. You three go down to the Great Hall before the tables clear up or you'll be left without supper."

Teddy bid the girls farewell outside the corridor, and quickly headed back up to the common room to put his bag away.

"I wonder what's going to happen to Wretermoust," Alanna said as she and Alexandra took the stairway that led straight to the entrance of the Great Hall.

"They can't just give him a detention for what he did," Alexandra said. "No, I say at best he gets suspended, maybe expelled if we're lucky."

"That'd be perfect," Alanna agreed, smiling. "And you never know, it may actually happen; I've heard McGonagall is really strict _and_ she used to be the Gryffindor head, so maybe she isn't all too fond of Slytherin and will be extra hard on him!"

They weren't that lucky, however. The girls found out from Victoire, who had gotten the information as a Prefect from Professor Flitwick, that Wretermoust had been put on probation.

"His family's loaded," Victoire explained after she told Alexandra and Alanna the news. "I'd bet they paid off old Drougner, he's the head of the school governors, to get him off. McGonagall was all for throwing him out, though."

"She should've," Alanna said.

"Well, I bet he goes back to his slimy ways right away," Victoire said. "And the second he steps over the line, Professor Flitwick said, he's out of here. He told all us Prefects to keep an eye out for him." She looked at her watch. "Well, I'd better go, I have Ancient Runes in five minutes…"

"Well, I guess that's sort of good news," Alanna said, once Victoire was gone. "I mean, Wretermoust's bound to do something like this again, he's just so vile! And one he does, like Victoire said, he's out of here!"

Alexandra shook her head. "I don't think it's going to be that simple," she said. "He might be horrid, but you've got to hand it to Wretermoust, he's smart. No, I don't think he'd be stupid enough to do anything like this out in the open again."

"Well, maybe he'll slip up one day," Alanna suggested. "He has six years left."

Alexandra shrugged.

….

Fred was back in classes two days after the fight. Students crowded around him, asking him for the details of the event. Fred twisted the facts, making it seem like he had Wretermoust at his mercy before his wand slipped from his hand, and Wretermoust got the better of him.

"Well I can't just say he cursed me like that," Fred told Alexandra, when she pointed out the inaccuracy. "It would make me look bad!"

After their lessons that day, Fred asked if either Alanna or Alexandra would fancy a trip to Hagrid's. The girls agreed, and hurried out onto the grounds and over to his hut.

"Glad to see yer back on yer feet, Fred," Hagrid greeted them when he answered his door. "Would've come up to see yer, but Fang here's been feeling awful. Can't leave him alone fer more than a couple o' minutes."

Fang did look sick. Alexandra recalled the first time she had visited Hagrid, Fang had been full of life, but now the poor dog's eyes dropped, and his body shook, despite his lying by Hagrid's burning fire.

"It's probably just the cold weather," Hagrid said, pouring the three cups of tea. "He'll perk up once the sun starts showin'."

Alexandra didn't say anything, but she didn't share Hagrid's view on this. The dog seemed to be showing signs of serious aging. She wondered how old Fang was…

"Did you hear," Alanna said, accepting a cup from Hagrid. "Wretermoust is only getting probation for what he did!"

"I know," Hagird said heavily. "If I had any say in the matter, nasty bloke would be on the train home right now."

"At least now I have a chance to get even with the git," Fred muttered darkly.

Hagrid nearly dropped his tea kettle. "You'll do no such thing!"

"But Hagrid, I can't just let him get away with this! I'll just learn a few hexes and catch him off guard-"

"You have another go with that boy, and he'll do worse than stun yer," Hagrid warned. "Stay out of his way. He's a bad egg, Fred, and the less you have to do with him, the better."

"Okay, okay," Fred said. "I was only joking anyways…"

After some of Hagrid's homemade toffee (which practically glued their mouths shut), the three headed back up to the castle.

"You're _sure_ you were just joking about going after Wretermoust, right?" Alanna questioned Fred as they slugged through the melting snow.

"Well, let's face it," Fred said. "Even if I wasn't, I wouldn't stand much of a chance against him, would I? I mean, if he knows how to stun already, who knows what else he knows how to do!"

"Just stay clear of him from now on," Alexandra said. "We only have Herbology with Slytherin, and I'm sure Professor Longbottom wouldn't let anything happen in his class."

…

That night, Alexandra couldn't sleep, and she didn't know why. She tossed and turned under her covers, trying to drift off into a much-needed rest, but her mind simply stayed awake. After nearly a half-hour of staring at the dormitory ceiling, Alexandra sighed in defeat, and slowly got out from under the covers. It was no used staying awake in bed; she might as well do something. Remembering that she had yet to write to her father since arriving back at school, she rummaged through her trunk for a quill and parchment, and headed down to the common room to write.

As she suspected, the common room was deserted. A small fire still burned in the fireplace, though, and Alexandra was grateful for the warmth from it. She settled in the largest armchair, and began her letter.

_Dear Dad,_

_I'm just writing to say hello, and to let you know I got back to the castle safely. Things here at Hogwarts are good; classes have just started up again, but so has the homework. I'm having lots of fun. I hope you're doing okay at work and everything, and aren't too lonely without me. I love you, and can't wait to see you in a few months. _

_Love,_

_Alexandra_

Feeling slightly less awake than she had before, Alexandra figured she would try to fall asleep again once the ink dried on the parchment.

In the corner of her eye, she spotted a large book on one of the end tables near the sofa. Curious, she walked over and examined it. The cover read: _The Era's Darkest Wizards and Their Downfall_. An older student must have left it out. Alexandra opened the book, and flipped through the pages. She was amazed at some of the horrible things she saw as she perused the pages. There was a wizard who, in 1952, killed twenty wizards in one night, and tortured over fifty. There was another who had poisoned an entire muggle village by putting a toxic potion called _Terectulam_ in its water supply. Erased was the idea of going back up to her dormitory as Alexandra turned the page, and let out a small gasp. Taking up one full page, was a black and white picture of a bald, snake-eyed wizard, the heading above reading _Lord Voldemort_.

_Lord Voldemort…_ She thought back to what the Potter children and Hagrid had told her about Lord Voldemort, about how he tortured and killed muggles and mudbloods. James's voice echoed in her head: _"He was the Darkest wizard in history…"_. It appeared James hadn't exaggerated that at all, Alexandra discovered; Voldemort had five whole chapters of the book dedicated to him, after all. She didn't even want to read about such a vile wizard. She quickly flipped past the many pages of Voldemort's section, though spotting Harry's name several times. Right after Voldemort's section, was a picture of the scariest looking woman Alexandra had seen in her life. She had a deranged look in her eyes, and a sharp, pointed nose that stuck upwards. Her hair was out of control, and her face was smeared with dirt and mud. Alexandra looked for a name somewhere, but whoever owned the book must have been very careless, for the pages that told about this woman were covered with ink, which he or she must have carelessly spilt. The mess was so bad that Alexandra could only make out a few words here and there.

_Perhaps that's for the best_, Alexandra told herself, closing the book. Why would she want to sit around reading about the terrible things Witches and Wizards were capable of doing.

….

**AN: **Thanks so much for the reviews, they've really been motivating me. I'd also like to thank reader _tricorvus_, who pointed out the error I've been making throughout the story in the way I've been spelling Victoire's name. ( I had been spelling it Victorie) I've fixed the spelling for this chapter, however, I am not able to go back and fix it for the previous chapters, since the computer I had all my chapters saved on recently crashed, and I did not back up my files onto a flash drive like I was supposed to… Again, thank you so much for reading and leaving reviews.


	20. Chapter 20

Alexandra, Alanna and Fred were seated around one of the round tables in the Gryffindor common room, playing a round of Exploding Snap after the days lessons. Alanna was actually very good at the game, better than Fred even. They were interrupted, however, as a strawberry-blonde third year, who Alexandra recognized to be Victoire's younger sister, Dominique, approached them.

"Hey Dom," Fred greeted his cousin.

Dominique handed Fred a rolled up piece of parchment. "It's from Slughorn."

"What? Why does Slughorn want to do with me?"

"He wants you to join the Slug Club, I suspect," Dominique replied. "We're all in it. He wasn't able to have his annual Christmas party this year, he was sick with a stomach virus or something, so he's decided to just have a Winter party."

"Oh no," Fred moaned, opening the parchment. "You're right. It's an invitation."

Dominique smiled. "It was only a matter of time. Every Weasley here is in the Slug Club. Plus Teddy as well."

"That's it?"

"Well some other students too, but he never pays them any mind. He always bombards us with questions about our parents. It's real annoying."

"How are his parties?" Fred questioned.

Dominique shrugged. "Not bad, I suppose. Foods good at least, and you can bring someone. Just try to avoid Slughorn as much as possible, although that's never easy."

"Do I really have to go?"

"You don't _have_ to," she said. "But it's not easy to get out of. I tried to do that last year; told Slughorn I was feeling a bit off."

"What happened?" Fred asked.

"He moved the entire party to the day _after_ Christmas."

"Bloody hell!"

"I'd just go, if I were you," Dominique said. "The party's only a few hours."

"Fine, I'll go."

"I'll tell Slughorn then," Dominique nodded. "The date's a week from Saturday." And with that she left the three, and returned back to her own table.

"What's the Slug Club?" Alanna asked promptly.

"Just a group of students that Slughorn favors," Fred sighed. "Uncle Harry told me that he'd be recruiting me."

"It's just a party," Alexandra said. "You're making a big deal out of nothing."

"You see what Slughorn's like in class," Fred reminded her. "Imagine what he'd be like at a party."

Alexandra nodded. Fred was right; in Potions class, Slughorn made a point of talking with Fred after every class about how his parents were doing, and always complimented even his worst potions.

"So," Fred said, tossing the invite aside. "Which one of you wants to come?"

"You're going to take one of us?" Alanna asked.

"Well, I'm not going to be suffering there by myself. Oh hey, I know! Alexandra, you come with me. That way if Slughorn corners me, all I have to do is mention that your father is Harry's cousin and he'll go nuts over you!"

"I'll pass," Alexandra said, grinning. "Alanna can go."

"I think it sounds like fun," Alanna nodded. "Sure, I'll go with you, Fred."

"Excellent. Hopefully this will be the only one this year."

"Doesn't Slughorn get in trouble for throwing these parties?" Alexandra asked. "I mean, teachers aren't supposed to show favoritism."

Fred shrugged. "Slughorn gets away with a lot of stuff, I've heard. He apparently has a way of charming people."

Once to topic of Slughorn's party had finally diminished, the trio started again on their game, or rather Fred and Alanna did, Alexandra simply watched this round. She glanced around the common room, and caught sight of the same book she had looked through the night before. It was on the table, as she had left it, but none of the other students seemed to pay any mind to it. Alexandra was sure that its owner would have retrieved it first thing in the morning...

"Are you still with us, Alexandra?" Fred asked, pulling her attention away from the book.

"Huh? Oh, yes?"

"I just asked you if you wanted to play this round? Maybe _you_ can beat Alanna."

"Oh, alright, I'll have a go."

As Alanna began dealing the cards, Alexandra took another quick look over her shoulder at the book, which for some reason, she desperately wanted to read, despite it's Dark content.

…

When the day of Slughorn's party arrived, Fred and the rest of the Weasley's, began bracing themselves for Slughorn's elated attitude. Alanna, on the other hand, was exceptionally excited, and couldn't wait until eight, when her and Fred would depart for the dungeons, where the party was being held.

"I heard a fifth year talking in the library this morning," she jabbered to Alexandra in their dormitory. "There's supposed to be a real werewolf there!"

"Isn't that kind of dangerous, though?" Alexandra pointed out.

"Well, the full moon isn't for another two weeks; I don't think he's dangerous then. Besides, I doubt Slughorn would invited him if there was a chance he'd bite someone and turn him into a werewolf."

"I suppose you're right."

Alanna pulled on an old set of dress robes that Lucy Weasley had lent to her. They were a dark shade of purple, and the hems were sewn with gold thread.

"Those look nice," Alexandra commented.

"Thanks," Alanna smiled. "So, what are you going to do while Fred and I are gone?"

Alexandra shrugged. "Finish some homework probably."

"Oh, well, I hope you don't get too lonely. Fred said the party will most likely be over with by eleven if you wanted to wait up."

"I'll be fine," she assured her friend. "Believe me; I'm used to spending time by myself."

Alanna let out a small chuckle. "Well, Fred's probably down in the common room already. I'll see you later then."

"Have fun," Alexandra called after her. Once Alanna had departed down the stairs, Alexandra slid off of her bed and picked up her books. She figured she would study up in her dormitory, rather than brace the loud mass of students downstairs. The dormitory door creaked open again. Alexandra, at first, thought it was Alanna, coming back up for some reason, but, much to her dismay, it was no other than Grace and Tiffany.

It had been almost two months since Alexandra had lost her temper with the girls. While they no longer fled from a room the moment Alexandra entered anymore, Grace and Tiffany still always exchanged terrified glances when they caught sight of her. Also, as the time had progressed, Alexandra found that she didn't mind this so much.

Grace and Tiffany each grabbed quills and parchment from their trunks, and then without a word headed back downstairs.

Setting aside the brief interruption, Alexandra opened up her Transfiguration book and attempted to read. She found, however, that despite the absolute silence of the room, she could not concentrate…

Ever since that night she had peered into the pages of _The Era's Darkest Wizards and Their Downfall_, she had not been able to get the books images out of her head. A week had passed, and yet the book remained on the small table, seemingly untouched by anybody. She couldn't understand exactly _why_ she had this urge to open the book again; after all, the things she had seen in it before disgusted her. Yet, the book seemed to be calling out to her…

Alexandra shook her head. _No,_ she told herself firmly. _That book is nothing but trouble. _She forced herself to open up the Transfiguration book, but still, she could focus on nothing else but _The Era's Darkest Wizards and Their Downfall_.

After nearly a half-hour of staring at the same page in her own book, Alexandra accepted the fact that until she satisfied her odd desire to look through _The Era's Darkest Wizards and Their Downfall_, she would not be able to get any work done. She tossed the Transfiguration book aside, and headed down to the hectic common room.

With all the commotion, nobody spared Alexandra a second glance as she navigated around the common room. She spotted the book in the exact same spot it had been all week. She took a quick look around, to make sure nobody was watching her, then stuffed the book underneath her robes, and raced back up to her dormitory.

Alexandra felt her heart flutter as she settled back down on her bed and stared at the cover. She opened up to the first page, and read, horrified, the many unthinkable acts that these wizards performed. Instead of simply skimming the pages of the book, as she had done when she first saw the book, Alexandra soon found herself thoroughly reading each page. She didn't understand some of the technical terms, but other than that, Alexandra found herself flipping the pages with more ease than any of her spell books.

For hours she sat, engrossed, her eyes never leaving the pages of the book. When she heard the voices of Grace and Tiffany coming back up from the common room, Alexandra quickly drew the curtains around her four-poster bed; she did not want to be disturbed in any way. She realized, though, it must be late, if the girls were coming up to bed. Indeed, when she glanced down at her watch, she saw it was a little past eleven. Even though she felt tired, Alexandra still read on, using the sliver of moonlight that shined through a small gap in her curtains as light. A short while later, she heard more footsteps coming up the stairs. Reasoning that it had to be Alanna, coming back from the party, Alexandra stuck her head out, and saw her friend shuffling through the door.

"Hey," Alexandra said, finally shutting the book and jamming it under the covers. "How was the party?"

"It was pretty nice," Alanna commented, sitting down on her bed to remove her shoes. "Fred was absolutely right about Slughorn, though. He practically trapped Fred and I in a corner asking about Fred's father's business."

Alexandra laughed. "He sure does take a liking to famous wizards, doesn't he?"

Alanna nodded. "Oh, and there _was_ a werewolf there; he was actually very friendly. By the way, did you know Teddy's father was a werewolf?"

"Teddy's father? Really?"

"Yup. The werewolf, his name was Joseph, was talking to Teddy, and I heard him mention that he knew his father before he got bit."

"But then why isn't Teddy like, I dunno, part werewolf or something?" Alexandra questioned.

Alanna shrugged. "I guess it's not something you pass down to your children. Well, I'm really tired, I think I'll go to sleep."

"Me too," Alexandra yawned. "Night."

Alexandra watched to make sure Alanna had pulled the curtains around her bed before retrieving _The Era's Darkest Wizards and Their Downfall__**, **_from underneath the sheets and stuffing it in her trunk. As she slid back into bed, Alexandra felt both utter disgust for the things she had read in the book, and a small amount of curiosity.

**AN-** Once again, thank you for the reviews. As you can probably tell, I do not have the best grammar/spelling skills. I am currently looking for a beta reader to proof read chapters for me. If you are interested, please message me.


	21. Chapter 21

Winter finally began to pass, and the snow soon melted, creating a much more amiable environment for the students; spring was well on its way. Of course, this presented another problem for students, for how were they supposed to study when the sun was shining outside for the first time in months?

"Why'd Binns have to go and give us all this work?" Fred complained loudly one afternoon. Him, Alanna and Alexandra were sitting in the library, starting on a fifteen-inch essay that was due at the end of the week.

"We _could_ do it outside," Alexandra offered. "It would probably do us some good to get fresh air."

"Madam Pince would explode if we brought a library book outside," Fred pointed out. "And there's no way we can do this essay without one."

"Shame," Alanna said, flipping through the pages of her open book. "Hey did either of you get to the part with that man who was the first prisoner locked up in Azkaban? I forgot what his name was."

"Algred Dunfot," Alexandra responded quickly, without even looking up from her own paper. "He was placed there for the brutal killing of six ministry officials and the torture of over one hundred muggles."

"What, did you memorize the book or something?" Fred demanded, looking stunned.

"I-I just remember Professor Binns talking about him in class," Alexandra said quickly.

"Well thanks, Alexandra," Alanna said, scribbling down the information. "Oh, I think I'm still five inches short…"

Alexandra busied herself with her essay. In actuality, she knew of Algred Dunfot from _The Era's Darkest Wizards and their Downfall_. She hadn't shown neither Fred nor Alanna the book, and she didn't plan on it. She was nearly done with the book, which was nearly 900 pages long.

Fred looked at his watch. "Eh, we still have tomorrow to do this," he said, closing his book. "I say we go watch the Quidditch team practice; I might learn some new moves for next year."

"Sounds good to me," Alanna agreed, also closing her book. "You coming Alexandra?"

"Yah," Alexandra nodded. "Why not?"

She was just starting to roll up her parchment when a loud, booming voice called out, "Alexandra Dursley!"

Looking up, Alexandra was surprised to see Professor Slughorn bouncing happily over to their table.

"Oh no," Fred muttered under his breath as Slughorn approached. "This can't be good."

"Ms. Dursley!" Slughorn said, coming to a stop at the head of the table, slightly out-of-breath. "Thought I wouldn't find out, did you?"

"Find out what, Professor," Alexandra questioned, confused.

Slughorn's face broke out into a giant grin. "Always the modest on, aren't you? Yes, of course you would be! After all, you are a relative of Harry Potter!"

"Oh, yes-yes I-"

"Simply cannot believe I overlooked you," Slughorn went on, still grinning from ear to ear. "Such a shame, too; if I had only known I would have defiantly sent you an invitation to my little gathering back in January."

"That's okay," Alexandra said quickly.

"It most certainly is not!" Slughorn exclaimed. "It just wont do! If only I could throw another party… But, unfortunately, Professor McGonagall would have my head if I did anything of the sort; it takes a fair amount of badgering to persuade her to allow my Christmas parties every year."

"Honestly, Professor Slughorn I-"

"I know!" Slughorn interrupted. "I've just gotten a fresh crate of crystallized pineapple, how about you come with me to my office for a bite?"

"Well I have a lot of homework I need to-"

"Oh, I won't keep you for more than a half-hour," Slughorn persisted. "I promise, you'll still have plenty of time to get your work done."

Alexandra didn't see any way out of this. "Well, okay then."

"Wonderful!" he cried. "Let's be on our way. I'll see you in class tomorrow, Mr. Weasley."

Fred and Alanna gave Alexandra sympathetic looks as she followed Slughorn out of the library.

"It was such a pleasant surprise when I found out about your relation to the Great Harry Potter," Slughorn said as he led Alexandra to his office. "And to think, if I hadn't overheard Professor Hagrid talking to Professor Longbottom in the teacher's lounge… Ah, here we are." They came to a stop outside the only door in the entire corridor. Slughorn drew his wand from his pocket and tapped it to the doorknob, immediately unlocking the door. As soon as she entered the office, Alexandra was greeted by a variety of sweet smelling fumes coming from a group of cauldrons slowly simmering on a fire.

"Take a seat," Slughorn gestured to a large armchair. "Now where did I… Oh yes, here we are!" He picked up a large bowl from his cluttered desk and held it out to Alexandra. "Try some, my dear, it's simply delectable!"

Alexandra picked up what looked to be a large chunk of a sliver pineapple and reluctantly placed it in her mouth. It was all she could do to keep from gagging, for the taste was much to sweet for her liking.

"Excellent, no?" Slughorn asked, retrieving a fat chunk for himself.

"Yes, thank you," she lied.

"So," Slughorn said, leaning back in his chair, finishing off his piece. "Yet another relative of the famous Harry Potter; and a blood one at that! Not that I don't simply enjoy his nieces and nephews, and Mr. Lupin, of course, but they don't actually have his blood running through his veins!"

"Well, I'm not very closely related," Alexandra explained. "He's my father's cousin, so I think that would make him my second cousin or-"

"Blood is blood," Slughorn said dismissively. "So tell me, do you see him often?"

"Once in a while," Alexandra replied. "During the holidays and such; and whenever I need to go anywhere in the Wizarding World. See, my dad works full time, so we can only drive over to Godric's Hallow when he has off of work."

"No matter," Slughorn went on. "Bet you know all about his story, don't you? How he defeated the Dark Lord?"

"I don't know too much about that," she said. "Just the basic facts, I haven't asked him anything about it."

"What? My dear, you have been denied a real treat! Millions of people would gladly give their lifesavings to have the opportunity to hear Harry Potter's story from the man himself!"

"I-"

"You just ask him next time you see him," Slughorn went on. "During the Easter Break in a couple months; you tell him Ol' Slughorn _insisted_ that you hear it!"

"Um, okay."

"A remarkable story, really. I play a great part in it myself, but I won't go spoiling it for you! Can't tell you how many past students tried to contact me after the whole ordeal, asking me how I managed to do everything that I did, and a great deal of my past students are very predominant witches and wizards. Come, I'll show you!"

He beckoned for Alexandra to follow him over to his fireplace; above which hung about five-dozen photos.

"There's Linus McFran," he pointed to a photo of a rugged-looking wizard at the very bottom. "Graduated just last year; got a spot playing Beater on England right away. He's offered me box seats for any home games I can come to. Oh, and Dorthy Quin," he nodded at a picture of a young witch. "She went on to become one of the best Healers of her generation! Rumor has it she's in the mist of discovering the cure to a Basilisk bite! And then there's-"

"Hey, what about this one?" Alexandra had spotted a frame that had been crammed under a pile of books on the fireplace's mantle, but the picture still showed. It was a black-and-white picture of a very young, attractive lady. Alexandra recognized it instantly as the unknown witch in her book, only much more presentable.

"Oh, that's nothing," Slughorn said quickly, grabbing the frame and shoving it in his desk drawer.

"Who is she?" Alexandra repeated, curiosity bubbling inside of her.

"Just another former student," Slughorn said. "That's all. I ran out of room on my mantle… Well, I'm afraid I'm going to have to cut our little chat short; I just remembered I'm very behind on my grading, we'll have to do this again, though."

Slughorn hurried across the room and opened to door for Alexandra.

Accepting the fact that no more was going to be said on the matter, Alexandra thanked Slughorn for the pineapple, and exited his office. She made her way back up to the common room, where Fred and Alanna were waiting for her.

"Wow, didn't expect you back so fast," Fred commented as she climbed through the portrait hole. "How'd you manage to escape?"

"Oh, he remembered he had some papers to grade," Alexandra said.

"I wonder how he figured out that you're related to Harry," Fred said.

"Oh, he overheard Professor Longbottom and Hagrid talking," she shrugged. "I guess it came up."

"That's really rotten luck," Alanna said. "I'm actually kind of thankful my family's all muggles; he won't be after me."

"How nice for you," Fred said sarcastically. "Anyway, shall we head out to the pitch now? I think there Gryffindor team's still got some time out there"

"Just give me a minute," said Alexandra. "I need to get something upstairs."

"All right, but hurry, you know how long it takes to get past that one staircase that keeps changing directions."

Alexandra darted up to her dormitory, the image of the mysterious witch still in her head. She retrieved _The Era's Darkest Wizards and their Downfall _from her trunk, and turned right to the page with the witch. She had spent countless nights staring at this page, trying to decipher who this horrible woman was. She still couldn't make out a name through the inkblot. Suddenly, she recalled hearing Tiffany telling Grace that her parents had sent he something called a Revealer in the mail that morning at breakfast. She had held it up, and Alexandra had seen that it looked exactly like a large eraser. Though she had no prior knowledge of the object, Alexandra guessed that based on the name, it was supposed to clear up unreadable things. After a quick glance at the door, Alexandra crossed the room and opened Tiffany's bedside drawer, and sure enough, there was the Revealer. Alexandra grabbed it, and raced back over to her open book. She figured that one was supposed to use the object like a regular eraser, so she softly rubbed it on the ink stain. The stain began to clear at once, and Alexandra's heart raced as the name became clear. Finally, the name was fully legible. Alexandra anxiously read the name, and let out an audible gasp. She knew the name; and she couldn't believe who this woman apparently was.


	22. Chapter 22

Alexandra rushed downstairs, _The Era's Darkest Wizards and their Downfall _in hand.

"You guys," she said anxiously, running over to Fred and Alanna. "You won't believe this!"

"Believe what?" Fred questioned. "I thought you were just running upstairs to get your Transfiguration book."

"Just look at this!" Alexandra pointed at the picture in her book of the newly revealed witch.

"Claridina Wretermoust," Alanna read. "Wait, could she somehow be related to Wretermoust here?"

"She's got to be," Fred nodded. "Not exactly a common surname, is it?"

"I've seen her before!" Alexandra whispered urgently. "Right before I started Hogwarts. I was at Diagon Alley with Harry and my dad, and I got separated and ended up in this place called Knockturn Alley. I saw her there with a whole group of vile looking witches. Harry found me before much happened, but I know she's a horrible woman; Harry said she had just gotten out of Azkaban a few years ago!"

"Well of course she's bad," Fred said. "If she's related to Wretermoust, she's got to be. I'd say she's either an aunt or his mother, judging by how old she looks. What'd she get locked up for, anyways?"

"I didn't read that far," Alexandra admitted.

"Claridina Wretermoust," Fred read. "Is said to be one of the most deranged witches of all time. She was found guilty of the brutal torturing of no less than 31 Ministry officials, and the deaths of 12 Aurrors. Additionally, Wretermoust killed an estimated 23 goblins when they resisted her attempts to rob Gringotts Bank in 2003. She was finally caught and taken to Azkaban three years later by famed Aurror, Harry Potter. Her sentence was originally to be for life, however, due to a technicality involving the signing of her paperwork, Wretermoust was released after only 10. Wretermoust is still considered to be a highly dangerous witch, but as of this writing, still remains free. She currently lives in a house in Bristol, which was left to her by a great-uncle, and has one son."

"She killed 12 people?" Alanna whispered, horrified. "Plus all those goblins, and everyone she tortured? Blimey…"

"One son," Fred said. "Yup, looks like this is Wretermoust's mother. Honestly, why would they let him in here with a family like that? Obviously he's going to be bad!"

"People don't always turn out like their parents, Fred," Alanna said. "But, yes, in this case, it _does_ look like you're right."

"Hey, Alexandra," Fred said suddenly. "Where'd you get this book anyway? It's way above anything we're learning in our classes."

"Um," Alexandra said, crossing her arms nervously. "I-I found it. Under my bed. Just now. Whoever had our dorm last year must have left it there."

"Not a very pleasant read, is it?" Alanna said, taking the book and flipping through it herself. "Look at this, page after page of Dark wizards."

"I say we just toss it," Fred said. "It's not worth keeping it."

"No!" Alexandra cried before she could stop herself.

Fred and Alanna frowned.

"I mean," Alexandra said stupidly. "Why don't I just turn it into Professor Longbottom. It might have been someone's schoolbook."

"Alright," Fred shrugged. "Whatever."

Alexandra took the book back from Alanna.

"Come on," Alanna said, looking at her watch. "We're going to be late."

"Right," Alexandra nodded. "Let's go."

…..

AN- Very sorry for the long wait, and sorry for the short chapter. But please, review, those actually help me write faster And thanks to all who have reviewed!


	23. Chapter 23

It was well after midnight, but Alexandra was still wide-awake. On her lap was _The Era's Darkest Wizards and their Downfall. _She had no intention of turning it into Professor Longbottom like she had told Fred and Alanna. She knew, however, that she would have to hide the book in order to keep them from seeing it again and questioning her. She knew the perfect place to hide it, too; the only thing was that it required sneaking out of the common room. For the past three hours, Alexandra had been quietly creeping down the stairs to peer into the common room to see if it was empty. The last time she had checked, there had been a few older students rushing to finish up a Divination paper. But that was over an hour ago, so once again, Alexandra pulled on her dressing gown and tiptoed down to the common room.

Thankfully, it was empty. Alexandra tucked the book inside her gown, and carefully pushed open the portrait door. The corridor was empty. Alexandra set off towards the nearby staircase, keeping a sharp eye out for teachers. The staircase took her to the seventh floor. Alexandra had only been here the one time after she had been upset the day after she accidentally shot flames at Tiffany and Grace. She walked at a quick pace until she got to the corridor she had run down that day. She stared at the only door there, trying to recall what she needed to do.

_I just need to think hard about what I need,_ she told herself. _That's how Wretermoust said this room works…_

Just thinking about Wretermoust sent a trickle of fear running down Alexandra's spine. She took a deep breath, then thought intently to herself; _I need a place to hide this book. I need a place to hide this book. I need a place to hide this book. _

Looking around one last time to make sure nobody was near, Alexandra opened the door. The room was definitely different from what it was the last time she was in there, but she still thought that hiding something in this room would be hard.

The room looked like it had been set on fire a long time ago; the walls were blackened, and there were heaps of ashes on the floor. Alexandra walked around, trying to locate one place that could be used as a hiding spot.

At last, in the corner, she spotted a torched wardrobe. It was badly damaged, but it still looked as if it could still be used as a storage place. She tenderly opened the doors and placed the book inside, then closed the doors again. As she was leaving, she nearly tripped on something.

Alexandra knelt down to investigate it. It looked like it was another book. Curious, Alexandra read the title: _Advanced Potion Making_.

_Just somebody's old potion book,_ Alexandra thought, standing back up. _Why hide that? _

Dismissing it, Alexandra hurried out of the room, and made her way safely back to the common room. Exhausted, Alexandra wasted no time in climbing back up to her dormitory. She had just pulled off her dressing gown, when she heard Alanna stir in the bed next to hers.

"Alexandra?" she whispered groggily. "What are you doing up? What time is it?"

"I-I just got up for a glass of water," Alexandra lied. "Go back to sleep."

"Hey," Alanna said. "What's that on your nightgown?"

Alexandra looked down at her nightgown, and saw that the bottom of it was covered in the black ash that had littered the floor of the Room of Requirements.

"Guess I stepped in something," she said quickly. "Oh well, I'll deal with it in the morning. Good night, Alanna."

Alanna frowned, but she was so tired that she didn't press the matter. "Good night, Alexandra."

...

The next morning was a Saturday, so Alexandra, Alanna and Fred decided to pay Hagrid a visit.

"I just hope he doesn't try to feed us any of those rock cakes again," Alexandra commented as the three walked across the ground to Hagrid's hut. "My teeth still hurt from the last time."

When they reached the hut, Fred knocked at the door. They heard Fang's usual barking, and a second later Hagrid appeared.

"Finally you lot come to visit," he greeted them, opening the door to allow the three to enter. "Thought you'd forgotten where I live."

"We've just been busy," Alanna explained, petting Fang.

"You haven't gotten into anymore trouble with that Wretermoust bloke, have you Fred?" Hagrid asked.

"No," Fred replied. "But you'll never guess what we found about his mum!"

"What?"

"She was in Azkaban! She killed a whole lot of people and goblins a while back."

"Blimey," Hagrid whistled. "Thought that surname sounded familiar; her arrest was a big story."

"They let her out, though," Alanna said. "Even after all that!"

Hagrid shook his head. "Hate to say I'm not surprised," he sighed. "Azkaban's only so big; and after You-Know-Who fell, it was packed with Death Eaters and such. Harry was furious when he heard about her release, though."

"Oh that's right," Alexandra nodded. "He sent her there in the first place. Of course he'd be mad; I'd hate for someone I put in prison to just walk free after a few years."

"Eh, Harry's sent plenty to Azkaban," Hagrid said. "Filled almost as many cells as ol' Mad-Eye himself. He was upset because he said she's probably the Darkest living witch among us today; well, that's not locked up in Azkaban, at least."

"Apple sure doesn't fall far from the tree with her son," Fred said. "Slimy git."

"Yes, well," Hagrid said. "Enough of that. Come out back so I can show yer what I've been growing."

The three followed Hagrid out behind his hut to his garden, where many strange, purple-plants were sporting out of the soil.

"What are these?" Fred asked.

"Aplicone plants," Hagrid replied proudly. "I'm helping Neville grow them; he found them during his summer holiday in South Africa. They're supposed to have amazing healing powers for all sorts of illnesses."

"That's amazing," Alexandra said.

"'Fraid they won't be fully grown 'till next school year," Hagrid continued. "But it will be worth the wait; shame we didn't have them during that potions mess last year, though…"

"What sorts of illnesses do they cure?" Alanna asked.

"They can act as an antidote for pretty much any poison," Hagrid said. "Course so does a bezoar, but Neville reckons that the leaves can cure vampire and werewolf bites as well."

"Bloody hell!" Fred said in awe. "That's amazing!"

"Sure is," Hagrid agreed. "Which is why I have a huge job keeping these safe; according to Neville, this plant variety is very rare, these could be the only ones in existence!"

"You think they would work on my Uncle Bill?" Fred questioned. "I mean, I know he's not a full werewolf, but he still gets pretty testy around the full moon."

"We'll just have to wait and see," Hagrid said. "Now then, why don't I get you lot some of my freshly-baked rock cakes?"

…..

AN- Again, really sorry about the long wait, I'll try to catch up over Thanksgiving break By they way, if you haven't seen Deathly Hallows Part 1 yet, I HIGHLY recommend it; it was the best one yet!


	24. Chapter 24

On the last day of February, Alexandra woke early. At first, she couldn't find a reason for this, since she had stayed up late the previous night writing a Transfiguration essay, but then she remembered that it was her birthday.

Alexandra slowly got out of bed and pulled her dressing gown on. She figured she would go down to the common room and write home to her father, however, she then noticed a majestic white owl at the window with a large package around its ankle. She opened the window to allow the bird in, and instantly recognized it as one of the Potter's owls. She opened up the letter that was attached to the package.

_Dear Alexandra,_

_Happy birthday! I had to borrow one of Harry's owls to send you this; I hope it will be able to find you, but Harry said it would have no trouble. Can't wait to see you in a month or so for the Easter holiday; the house is awfully quiet without you. I'm sorry your present is a bit small this year; they're making a lot of cuts at my company, and unfortunately my salary's been decreased. Don't worry, though, things are sure to pick up soon. I hope your having a fun time at school. I wish you could show me some magic, but from what I understand you won't be able to do magic outside of school for a while, unless they've changed the rules since Harry went there. Well, that's about it. I miss you very much. Stay safe._

_Love, _

_Dad_

Alexandra set the letter on her nightstand and opened up the box. Inside was a beautiful snow globe with a figure of a swan in a lake inside. She gently set it down on the nightstand as well. There was another large parcel inside the box. Alexandra picked it up. The address showed that it was from the Potters. Alexandra carefully opened it, and read the letter inside:

_Dear Alexandra, _

_Happy Birthday! Hope you're having a great time at Hogwarts. From what Neville and Hagrid have told us, you're doing quite well. See you at Easter!_

_Harry and Ginny_

Alexandra opened the parcel and saw a delicious looking cake, complete with an icing drawing of an owl broomstick.

"You're up early," Alanna suddenly remarked, yawning as she slowly woke.

"Want some cake?" Alexandra asked.

"Oh, that's right, it's you're birthday," she said, becoming more alert. "Happy birthday!"

"Thanks."

"Who sent you the cake?"

"Harry and his family," Alexandra answered, biting into a piece. "Blimey, I've forgotten how well Ginny cooks!"

After the girls each had a slice of birthday cake, they dressed and went down to the common room, where they met Fred.

"Have either of you seen my Charms book?" he greeted them, frantically looking under sofa cushions. "I could've sworn I left it here last night…"

"I thought you lent it to that Dearen fellow in your dorm," Alanna said.

"Oh yah," Fred nodded. "That's right. Well, I'll get it from him in class then. Happy birthday by the way, Alexandra."

"Thanks," she grinned.

"Hold on," Fred said suddenly, sniffing furiously. "You two smell like cake."

"Well that's because Harry and Ginny sent me a cake this morning," Alexandra told him. "We had a piece before we came down here."

"And where is my piece?"

"You can have some later," Alexandra said. "Or you can just run up and grab a piece now; I left it in its box in my trunk."

"That'll work," Fred said, and turned and ran up the girls' staircase.

…

Alexandra had a very enjoyable day. She did exceptionally well with the new spell she learned in Charms, successfully transfigured her spoon into a fork in Transfiguration, and didn't even fall asleep in History of Magic.

"Only a month until Easter holiday," Fred said brightly that evening after dinner while the three began on their homework. "Can't wait. And then after that just three more months until summer! Can't believe how quickly this year has gone."

"Neither can I," Alanna agreed. "Hey, will one of you come down to the library with me? I forgot to get that book for my Astronomy essay."

"I'll go," Alexandra offered.

"Might as well go too," Fred said. "Need to return that potions book."

So the three set off to the library. They were met halfway, however, by none other than Wretermoust.

"Back on your feet, are you, Weasley," Wretermoust sneered as he came to a stop in front of them.

Fred didn't say anything, but simply narrowed his eyes at the boy.

"Oh, I see," Wretermoust said thoughtfully, his face breaking into a horrible grin. "You're too scared of me to even talk around me anymore, is that it, Weasley?"

"Shut it, Wretermoust," Fred spat at him. "I'm not scared."

"I highly doubt that," Wretermoust said coolly, as he started to walk past the three. "Hope I didn't ruin your birthday for you with my presence, Dursley," he said, and then disappeared around the corner.

"Should've hexed him," Fred muttered darkly as the three continued their way to the library. "Honestly, me scared? Ha!"

"I thought _he_ was about to hex _you_," Alanna whispered fearfully. "I could've sworn I saw his hand reaching for his wand."

"He wouldn't risk getting caught again," Alexandra said. "He'd get expelled for sure this time. Wait a minute, though," she stopped in her tracks. "How did he know today was my birthday?"

Alanna and Fred both shrugged.

"Probably heard one of us saying something about it," Fred said dismissively. "Git's probably got the ears of a hawk."

"I'm sure that's is," Alanna agreed.

Alexandra nodded, but she still had a bad feeling in her gut.


	25. Chapter 25

It had been a week since Alexandra's birthday, and a week since she had had any contact with Wretermoust, besides in Herbology. Alexandra was still bothered, however, by the fact that Wretermoust knew when her birthday was, when she was positive she hadn't mentioned the date anywhere near him, or to anyone who talked to him.

"Don't worry about it," Alanna said when Alexandra voiced this concern to her. "He must have just heard someone wish you happy birthday. Remember Professor Longbotom said it to you on our way to Charms? Wretermoust could've been right behind us in the corridor!"

"I suppose," Alexandra said, still contemplating this in her head. "I guess I _have_ been taking this whole thing a little over board. And I mean whom even cares if he knows my birthday? What's he going to do? Send me a prank present or something? I got tons of those back in my muggle school!"

"Exactly, don't let him get into your head."

With the Easter break drawing nearer, the Professors began filling Alexandra's head with a brand new worry: the end-of-term exams.

"I hope each of you will utilize the Easter holiday as a time to look over your notes and books," Professor Turnwise told his students at the end of a particularly taxing lesson. "Exams will be held no less than eight weeks after your return."

"Eight weeks? That's two months!" Fred exclaimed. "Why do we have to start studying now?"

"These exams are very important, Mr. Weasley," Turnwise explained calmly. "They determine whether you can move onto your second year. Furthermore, the study skills you build now will go onto help you in your fifth year when you take your O.W.L. exam, which will probably be one of the most important tests you take in your entire life."

"These exams seem like a really big deal," Alanna said as they three exited the Transfiguration classroom. "Maybe we _should_ start studying soon."

"Relax," Fred said. "Teddy told me that he always studies the night before for his exams and he usually gets one of the highest grades of his class!"

"Yes, but Teddy is _smart,_" Alanna pointed out. "I can barely do a simple spell without messing up!"

"That's not true," Alexandra pointed out. "You're really good at getting things to fly."

Alanna shrugged. "Maybe, but I'm still nowhere near ready for exams. I'll have to do a ton of studying. I guess I can make use of the library here over break."

"What? You're not going home again?" Fred asked. "Why not?"

"I just don't feel like it," Alanna said quietly.

Fred shrugged. "Whatever. All I know is I can hardly wait; my dad said he's going to teach me how to make some of the products from his joke shop!"

"You're dad has a joke shop?" Alanna questioned, changing the subject.

"Yah, the biggest one in England! It's over in Diagon Alley, he opened it when he was only seventeen."

When the three reached the common room, Alanna and Fred were still discussing the joke shop. Alexandra managed to slip into her dormitory unnoticed by the two of them. She felt just awful for Alanna, not being welcome at her home for the holidays. She couldn't imagine what that would be like. She thought she would write home to her father and ask if Alanna could spend the holiday with them, instead of all by herself at school. She grabbed a piece of parchment from her bedside table, and began to write.

_Dear Dad,_

_I can't wait to see you again for the Easter holiday coming up in a few weeks. That's actually the reason I'm writing for you. My friend, Alanna Broklyn, isn't going home for the break, and has to stay at school all by herself. I feel really awful for her; I can't imagine what it would be like to not even come home from school for a holiday like Christmas or Easter. So I was wondering if she could please come stay with us for the break? She's really nice, and I know you would like her. She could sleep in my room on the old camping bed. _

_Love, _

_Alexandra_

Alexandra folded the letter up and placed it in her pocket. She was placing her quill back in her bag when the door opened, and Grace Macmillan stepped in. Grace and Tiffany had become a bit less frightened of Alexandra by now, or they had at least stopped fleeing from the dormitory every time she entered, but the girls still haven't talked since Halloween night.

Grace looked at Alexandra. "I saw you with him at the train station," she muttered.

"What?" Alexandra asked, confused.

"Harry Potter," Grace said. "During the winter holiday. And I saw your dad with him as well…talking and all, and well, I guess if they really _were_ enemies still, they wouldn't be doing that, would they now?"

"No, I suppose not."

"Anyway," Grace said, staring at the carpet. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry about the way I treated you."

Alexandra blinked; she was caught completely off guard. "Oh, well, thanks."

"I was going to tell you sooner," Grace continued. "But I guess I was just sort of nervous."

"It's okay," Alexandra said, smiling.

"And I told Tiffany what I saw as well," Grace said. "But, well, she's really stubborn… said that I must've been mistaken."

"Oh," Alexandra said in a quiet tone. "Well, nothing you can do about that, I guess."

"No," Grace agreed. "Well, I just wanted to tell you that."

She walked past Alexandra towards her trunk.

"Wait, Grace," Alexandra said. "What I did, on Halloween, you know, shooting flames at you two… I have no clue how I did it, it was a total accident."

Grace nodded. "Thanks."

Alexandra started back downstairs, still shocked at Grace's apology.

"Hey," she greeted Fred and Alanna, who were now playing a game of chess.

"Where'd you go?" Alanna asked, as she sent her pawn to take Fred's knight.  
"Upstairs to write a letter to my dad," Alexandra explained, as Fred sent his rook to attack Alanna's queen. "I was just going to send it now."

"Teddy and Victoire just went up there to send something too," Fred said. "Too bad you weren't down here when they left, they could've sent it for you."

"I guess I'll see them up there then," she replied.

She exited the common room through the portrait door, and headed up the familiar path to the Owlery.

As she climbed the steps up the tower, she heard a girly giggle coming from the room. She entered, and much to her surprise, found Victoire and Teddy's lips pressed against each other's, both smiling.

Alexandra was about to turn around and head back to the common room, but Victoire caught sight of her before she could move.

Teddy and her broke away right away, both blushing.

"I-I'm sorry," Alexandra stammered, feeling rather embarrassed. "I'll just go,"

"No, we were just leaving," Teddy said, staring at his shoes.

"Yes," Victoire nodded. "Just came up here to send a birthday card to my mum, and well…Alexandra, you won't mention this to anyone, will you?"

"Please don't," Teddy said. "It will just be a little secret between the three of us. What do you say?"

"Um, okay," Alexandra nodded, still a bit dazed by the whole ordeal.

"Thank you so much," said Victoire, sounding relieved.

"We owe you big time," said Teddy.

And with that, the two awkwardly headed back down the steps.

Alexandra quickly found one of the school's owls and sent it off with her letter, and hurried back down to the common room.

…..

Dudley sighed as he reviewed his presentation for an upcoming meeting at his firm. He had been working on it for days, and was still unsure whether it was good or not. He had to be successful in this meeting; the firm was going through a rough financial period, and rumor was that many workers would be let go over the next few months. He was just about to review his line graph again, when he heard a peck at the kitchen window. Getting up to investigate, he was thrilled to see it was an owl with a letter tied to its ankle.

Letters from Alexandra were one of the few things Dudley really looked forward to these days. He read it anxiously. After he finished, he didn't feel the usual warm feeling inside him that he usually got after hearing from his daughter. In her letter, Alexandra had expressed such concern over her friend having to stay at school for the holiday, and not with her family, and what it must be like to have to spend it all alone…

He remembered back when Harry was at school…how his cousin spent every single holiday at the school. His family didn't even offer to have him come home for Christmas or Easter. Come to think of it, though, Harry probably would've opted to stay at Hogwarts even if his parents had invited him back.

"We really were awful to him," Dudley muttered aloud.

"_Come on Diddy Dunkies, come open your presents!" A beaming Petunia cooed to her six-year old son. "Come see what Santa brought for you!" _

"_I don't see my scooter," Dudley said angrily, scanning the living room. "I said I wanted a scooter!" _

"_Why don't you finish up your stocking, Duddy," Petunia said soothingly. "And then have a look outside…" _

_Dudley's beefy face broke into a grin, as he dove for his stocking, which was nearly as tall as he was. _

_Another boy, the same age, sat on the steps, watching his massive cousin toss aside action figures and sweets, eagerly looking through his pile of gifts. He held his small stocking in his hand; it could've easily fit onto a doll. He had gotten a pack of gum and a set of new shoelaces from Santa. He was used to this, for last year he had gone through the same thing, and the year before that as well, but he still felt sad when he saw Dudley unwrap a brand new mini-trampoline. _

"_I guess you were a bad boy, Harry!" Dudley shot at his cousin, seeing his said face. "That's why Santa didn't bring you anything!" _

_His father laughed heartily, drinking his coffee. "That's right, Dudders," he said, sneering at Harry. "Santa doesn't bring presents to miscreants!" _

"_Come on, now," Dudley said, bouncing up. "Let's go see my scooter!" He grabbed his mother's wrist and dragged her impatiently to the front door, still laughing at his cousin's misfortune. _

Dudley shook his head at the memory. He was more than glad that his daughter apparently hadn't turned out like that. Looking back, he didn't understand why Harry never threw a fit on Christmas morning when they were younger, seeing Dudley get all sorts of gifts and him basically nothing. He was even more shocked that Harry still gave him Christmas presents now as adults after all that, good ones, too. He tried to shake off the guilty feeling, and grabbed a piece of paper from the kitchen drawer.

_Dear Alexandra,_

_I can't wait to see you again either! You're friend is more than welcome to stay here for the break if she isn't going to her house. I'm very proud of you for being so kind. I'll set up the camping bed for her before I pick the two of you up from the platform. Keep working hard at school! _

_Love, _

_Dad_

He tied the letter to the owl, and watched as it soared off into the sky. Then, with much reluctance, he got back to his presentation.


	26. Chapter 26

"You know," Ron said, leaning back in his chair in the office him and Harry shared at the ministry. "I reckon the Cannons have a shot this year, don't you?"

"Why? Because they only lost their last game by fifty points?" Harry asked, flipping through a few files on his desk.

"What a match," Ron said proudly, beaming. "Their best margin in over forty years."

Harry laughed.

"What are you two up to?" Hermione asked, walking into the office.

"Nothing," Harry told her as she sat down in the empty chair at Ron's desk. "Just getting ready to do the last probation interview of the day then we can head home. Blimey, I don't think we've ever finished up before noon before."

"Well you two have been here since eleven last nigh," Hermione pointed out.

"Too true," Ron said. "Can't wait to go home and sleep."

"Aren't you forgetting that you promised Hugo you'd play chess with him as soon as you got home?" Hermione said, turning to her husband. "He's been talking about it since he woke up this morning."

"Bloody hell, that kid won't forget anything, will he?" Ron sighed. "He's no fun to play against anymore, though."

"Why, because he beats you?" Hermione laughed.

"No."

"So who's probation interview are you doing?" Hermione asked Harry.

"Claridina Wretermoust's," he muttered darkly. "She should still be in Azkaban, not on bloody probation."

"Perk up, mate," Ron said. "Maybe she's slipped up and we can send her back to Azkaban."

"I highly doubt she'd slip up," Harry sighed. "Did I ever tell you I saw her in Knockturn Alley last summer?"

"Really?" Hermione inquired. "What were you doing there?"

"It was when Ginny and I went with Dudley and Alexandra to get her school stuff," he explained. "Alexandra got separated in the crowd and wound up there. Found Wretermoust and her pals huddled all around her."

"Poor thing, she probably scared her something awful," Hermione said.

"We'd probably get going," Ron said, glancing at his watch. "Interview starts in five minutes."

"Right," Harry nodded solemnly.

"Remember, Molly's making one of her famous feasts tonight," Hermione told them. "She said to be there around six. Oh, and Harry, she said that you should invite Dudley and Alexandra as well this year."

"Sounds good," Harry said. "I'll call him soon as I get home."

"You going home 'mione?" Ron asked.

"Not until around two," she said. "I have a meeting I need to be at soon with Kingsly. My mum's at the house watching the kids. Good luck with the interview."

"Don't be so down, mate," Ron said as him and Harry made their way to the elevator. "We're done after this!"

"I just don't like Wretermoust," Harry sighed.

"Neither do I; Dark witch if I've ever seen one."

"She's not just Dark," Harry said. "It's like she's a whole other level of evil."

"Don't you think you're exaggerating there, mate?" Ron asked gently. "There's loads more wizards who've done worse things than she has; not that what she's done isn't bad."

"Not when they were fresh out of school," Harry pointed out. "Remember, she was only eighteen when we arrested her; our age. She was just getting started back then, who knows what she's capable of now."

"But we stopped her," Ron reminded him. "And even know she's being watched by the Ministry, she's lost."

Harry shook his head. "Witches like her don't just lose. She's probably found ways to get around the our sight, I just wish I knew how…"

"Bit paranoid there, are you?"

"Ron, I know she's up to something; I've known it from the day she was released from Azkaban."

Ron didn't say anything, and the two continued to walk in silence until they reached the interview room.

"She's right in there," a young Aurror, Hank Ashmen, greeted them outside the door. "I handed her wand over to Robbs, who's checking it right now."

"Thanks," Harry said. "Has she been given the Veritaserum?"

"Ten minutes ago," he nodded. "Should be well into her system by now."

"Probably knows some way to fool it," Harry said so only Ron could here him. "Great work, Hank, Ron and I can take it from here."

Hank smiled and turned down the hall.

Harry and Ron opened the door and entered the interview room.

The room was small, with only a table and three chairs, and no windows. In one of the chairs sat Claridina Wretermoust. She had dark circles underneath her eyes, and her face was stretched thin. Her hair was wrapped in a black shawl.

"Well Ms. Wretermoust," Ron began, sitting in a chair across from the woman. "You know why you're here."

"I do," she answered back coolly. "And can we make this quick? I need to pick up my son from the train at eleven."

"I'm sure your son can stand a few moments away from his mum," Harry said. "Speaking of which, hear he's taken after you; stunning students up at school."

"He's a boy, he doesn't know any better," she shrugged. "Besides, that blood-traitor probably had it coming."

"How do you know he was a blood traitor?" Ron asked.

Wretermoust smiled. "Oh, I know who the boy was. You nephew, no?"

"As a matter of a fact he is," Harry said, his hands clenching.

"Ah, what a shame," she said smugly. "But we are not here to talk about my son, we're here about me."

"Right," Ron said, narrowing his eyes. He opened Wretermoust's file. "You still working at that pub in Knockturn Alley?"

"I am," she replied. "Pay's not that good, but I don't complain."

"Says here that you almost got in a duel with a co-worker last week," Harry stated, studying the file. "What'd he do, look at you the wrong way."

"A simple misunderstanding," she said smoothly. "A little incident in the kitchen. Wands were drawn, yes, but no spells were cast, so I believe I'm perfectly cleared of that."

"Says you were also near a muggle village two nights ago," Ron read. "You're not permitted to be within two miles of any muggle village, you know that."

Wretermoust smirked. "I suppose you do have me on that. I made a wrong turn on the way back to my home that night. No harm done, though."

"I highly doubt that," Harry said. "Believe me; we'll be doing a full investigation to see if anybody's gone missing from that village."

"Be my guests," she replied. "Anything else?"

"Yah, looks like there was a break in at the potions shop next to the pub you work in," Harry continued, trying to keep his detest towards this woman at bay.

"I don't know anything about it," she said.

"Store keeper wouldn't tell the Ministry what was stolen," Harry read on. "Which makes us think that whatever it was is illegal. And valuable."

"I said I don't know anything about it," she said again.

"Oh, I think you do," Harry said, his eyes fixated on her.

"Mr. Potter, you know I took Veritaserum before you came in here," Claridina responded calmly. "I can't be lying to you right now."

"I also know there's ways to fooling the potion," Harry replied darkly.

Claridina laughed. "Yes," she nodded. "I'm sure there are. But, I imagine that those ways would be impossible to prove, don't you?"

Harry didn't reply.

"Am I done here?" she asked, looking at her watch. "It's five past eleven. You don't want to keep my son waiting, do you?"

"Go," Ron said, frowning still. "Your wand will be at the front desk. You have another interview in a month."

"I look forward to it," she said, picking up her purse. "Good day, gentlemen." With that, she walked briskly out of the interview room.

"Why'd you just let her go like that?" Harry demanded the second the door shut.

"We didn't have anything else to question her about," Ron said.

"What do you mean? She practically confessed to robbing that store! That would get her back in Azkaban!"

"But the point is she didn't confess," Ron said. "You know how tight the law is. If we tried to charge her for that we'd be the ones who would end up in trouble."

"We should at least be able to tighten the surveillance around her," Harry muttered. "She did go too close to that muggle village after all."

"Putting that in right now," Ron replied, scribbling notes in the file. "And your request to have the village checked out."

"Won't do any good," Harry sighed. "She'll have covered her tracks well."

"Come on Harry, go home. Weren't you taking James flying today?"

Harry nodded.

"Then go! I'll turn in the file."

"Thanks," Harry said, slowly getting up.

"See you tonight at mum's," Ron said, picking up the file.

"Yeah, see you."

Harry set off towards the apperation point. He still felt his blood pulsing from Claridina's interview. The fact that she had almost blatantly confessed to the robbery, and yet couldn't be charged really got him. And it just helped support his theory that she was up to something, and he wanted to know what it was.

….

"Here we are," Dudley said, pulling into his driveway. He had just gotten back from Kings Cross station. Alexandra and Alanna were seated in the back of the car.

"You have a nice house, Alexandra," Alanna said politely.

"Thanks," Alexandra muttered, embarrassed. She didn't see how her dinky house with barely any yard qualified as nice.

"You girls can head inside," Dudley said, handing his daughter the house key. "I'll take your trunks."

"Thank you, Mr. Dursely," Alanna said gratefully.

"Yah, thanks dad," Alexandra said quickly. "Come on, Alanna, I'll show you my room."

She unlocked the front door and led Alanna to her room.

"It's a bit small," she said, turning on the light. "But so is everything around here. There's your bed." She pointed to the camping bed Dudley had set up.

"It's nicer than my room," Alanna stated, looking around. "My parents would have never let me hang posters on my walls. Or paint my walls blue."

"Really? That's a shame," Alexandra said sympathetically. "I don't think I'd be able to survive in just a plain, white room."

The phone rang from the living room. "I've got it," Dudley called out.

"Your dad's really nice," Alanna said. "I can't believe he's letting me stay with you for the break."

"Don't mention it," Alexandra said. "I just didn't want you to be stuck at the school again."

"Here's your trunk, Alanna," Dudley said, heaving the large trunk into the room. "By the way, that was Harry on the phone. He invited us to dinner tonight."  
"Are we going?" Alexandra asked eagerly.

"Sure, if you two are up to it."

"I am," Alanna said. "I'm looking forward to meeting this famous Harry Potter."

"Alright then, we'll leave at five. The dinner's not at his place, it's at Ginny's mum's house, but he said we could take their Foo thingy."

"Floo, dad," Alexandra corrected.

"Right well," Dudley shrugged. "Either way you say it, I'm still not a fan of it."

"Floo?" Alanna questioned as Dudley left. "What is that?"

"It's how a lot of wizards travel," Alexandra explained. "You go through the fireplace and wind up at your destination."

"Wow," Alanna gasped. "That's amazing!"

"Actually, it's rather uncomfortable. But I've only used it once last summer, though. I imagine it's something you have to get used to."

"Will Fred be there?"

"Probably, his whole family's usually at these dinners, or at least the couple Dad and I have been to. Anyway," Alexandra said, looking down at her watch. "We won't need to leave for a few more hours. What do you want to do in the meantime?"

"Whatever you want, so long as it's not homework, we did more than enough of that this past week."

"Absolutely. Want to go for a walk? It's really nice outside."

"That sounds fun," Alanna agreed happily.

After informing Dudley that they were going out, Alexandra and Alanna set off to nowhere in particular, simply appreciating the weather that had been taunting them for the past few weeks at school, while they were stuck inside with mountains of work.

"Hey, Alexandra," Alanna asked suddenly as the two walked past a small shopping center. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Well, on our first night at Hogwarts, Grace and Tiffany said that your dad was awful to Harry, but how can that be when he seems so nice?"

"Like I told them, they made up about six years ago," Alexandra replied. "I don't know much else about there relationship as kids. But I know that my grandparents probably had something to do with treating Harry badly."

"Really? Why?"

Alexandra shrugged. "I don't think they like magic, my grandfather especially. It was at their house that I showed my first bit of magic. Right after I made a cup of juice fly across the room, my grandfather yelled at me and my dad to get out of his house and never come back."

"That's terrible," Alanna said softly. "You haven't seen them since?"

"Nope."

"It was kind of like that with my dad, when he found out I was a witch. I mean, I guess I had been showing signs of magic before my letter came, like you. I could make flower petals open and close, and whenever I would get into a fight with one of my sisters, one of their toys would always break the very next day, but I never suspected magic was behind all of that. When I got my letter, he thought it was just a joke or something at first; he threw it away. They kept coming but dad just kept tossing them. Finally after about a week, Professor McGonagall showed up at our doorstep to personally deliver my letter. Dad wasn't home, thank goodness, but when my mum told him, he was furious. He said he knew there was something wrong with me ever since I was born, and that I was going straight to Hell and he was glad for it. Then he yelled at my mum, said that it was her evil blood that did this to me, and that she was just as damned at me. He left that same day."

"I'm really sorry," said Alexandra, holding back tears. "That's-that's terrible."

"My mum tried not to show that she was angry with me," Alanna continued. "She let me come to Hogwarts, after all, but I know she blames me for it, so do my sisters I think."

The two girls walked in silence for a few blocks. Alexandra didn't think she had ever felt this bad her whole life, not even when her own mother left; at least her Dad didn't hold that against her.

"So," Alexandra said, breaking the silence. "How many sisters do you have?"

"Twelve," Alanna answered. "Three older, eight younger and one my twin."

"You're a twin?" Alexandra repeated. "I never knew that. What's her name?"

"Christine. We're not identical, or even that close for that matter. I usually played with my younger sister, Maria more, and she played with our older sisters."

"I wish I had twelve sisters, it's dead boring growing up an only child."

"I always dreamed of being an only child, to tell you the truth. I'm always stuck sharing everything; clothes, books, games, my parents attention."

Alexandra didn't know how to reply to this, so she instead opted to stay quiet.

"I'm really sorry that I dragged all this on you," Alanna sighed. "It's break, after all, we should be having fun!"

"Don't worry about it," Alexandra assured her. "Why don't we head back to my place? It's probably time to start heading to Harry's soon."

Alanna nodded. "Okay."

And with that, they started they're way back to the house, each girl deep in their own thoughts.

…

AN- Sorry about the long wait, I'll try to have the next chapter up soon. I know this chapter was kind of just a filler, but I really wanted to reveal Alanna's background more in depth.


	27. Chapter 27

"Not much longer now, girls," Dudley told Alexandra and Alanna as he drove his car down the winding road that led to Godric's Hallow.

"I can't wait to see everyone again," Alexandra said. "You'll love them, Alanna, they're really nice."

Alanna smiled.

Five minutes later, Dudley pulled into the Potter's driveway and turned off his car.

From simply looking at the house, Alexandra noticed, one would never have suspected a witch or wizard lived in it, all though Godric's Hallow _was_ a wizarding village. Lily's bike was leaned haphazardly against the side of the house, and the driveway had various sidewalk-chalk drawings on it.

The party walked up the front door, and Dudley rang the bell. A second later, the door opened to reveal James and Albus.

"Mum, they're here!" James called over his shoulder as he moved to let them in.

"Hi," Albus greeted them politely.

"Hi Albus," Alexandra responded. "This is Alanna. She's in Gryffindor like I am."

"Nice to meet you," Alanna said.

Ginny came bustling out of the kitchen. "Oh, hello," she said, putting one arm through her coat. "So glad you could make it. And you must be Alanna," she said, smiling at the girl. "Yes, Dudley told us you would be joining him. I'm Ginny, by the way."

"Hello," Alanna replied.

"Harry's in the living room," Ginny told Dudley. "I'll just start up the fire now that you're here."

She led the three into the living room. Harry sat on the couch making sparks come out of the tip of his wand per Lily's enjoyment.

"Come on dad," James exclaimed, grabbing the pot of floo powder from the fireplace mantle. "I've got to see Fred and Louis."

"I swear, James Sirius, if you come home with one more of those wet-start fireworks you'll be grounded until you're of age."

"Mum, I haven't touched a firework in over a year," he said, winking at Albus.

"'Lo," Harry said to Dudley, tucking his want into his front pocket.

"Hi," he responded. "This is Alanna, Alexandra's friend from school."

"Nice to meet you," Harry said, holding out a hand to the young girl.

"You too," Alanna said, glancing up at the scar on Harry's forehead.

"Good to see you as well, Alexandra," Harry said. "You lot ready to go?"

"Uh-huh," Alexandra nodded.

"Right then," Harry said, taking the pot from his son. "You can go first."

Alanna stared blankly at the pot. "Er, I'm sorry, but I don't really know what to do."

"She's never traveled by Floo before," Alexandra explained. "She's muggle-born."

"It's easy, dear," Ginny said. "Here you can watch. Go ahead, James."

James put his hand into the pot and filled it with the gray dust. He then crouched down in the fireplace and said very loudly "The Burrow", and was engulfed in a sea of green flames.

"Just be sure to speak clearly," Albus told Alanna.

"You could go with Ginny, if you want," Harry offered. "She's traveled with floo powder loads of times."

Alanna looked relieved. "Thanks."

Ginny offered her hand to Alanna, and led her into the fireplace. "Keep you elbows tucked in," she told her. "It'll be a bit scary, but you'll be fine."

She took a handful of the powder from her husband and loudly said "The Burrow", and just like James, was eaten by the green flames.

"Here you go, Alexandra," Harry said, handing the pot to her. "Just say 'The Burrow'."

She nodded, bracing herself for the journey. "The Burrow!" she exclaimed loudly, taking one last glance of the Potter's living room before the flames devoured her.

While the journey was no picnic still, she felt that it went considerably better than the last one, or at least she didn't feel so dizzy. About five seconds later, she tumbled from a foreign fireplace.

"Here's Alexandra," Ginny said, helping her to her feet. "Wasn't as bad as your first time, was it?"

"No," Alexandra grinned.

"That was amazing," Alanna said breathlessly, dusting the soot off her sweater. "I wish everyone traveled like that!"

"Think that's the first time I've ever heard someone say that," Ginny laughed. Just then, the flames of the fireplace turned green again, and Dudley appeared, coughing.

"Never going to get used to that," he muttered, bringing himself to his feet.

Almost immediately after Dudley removed himself from the fireplace, Lily and Albus appeared.

"Dad let us go by ourselves!" Albus said happily.

"What? I didn't get to go by myself 'till last summer!" James exclaimed.

"Don't you two start," Ginny warned, as Harry stumbled out of the flames. "Why on earth did you let the two of them go by themselves? They could've gotten lost!"

"They know the way, Gin," Harry told his wife. "They've come here 'bout a million times."

"Oh, I thought I heard you lot come in!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed happily, bustling into the room. "So glad you could come."

"Hi mum," Ginny said, kissing her on the cheek. "Where are the others?"

"Outside, they have a little Quidditch game going on."

Upon hearing the word 'Quidditch', Lily, Albus, and James quickly said their hellos to their grandmum, and ran out the backdoor to the yard.

"Good to see you again, Dudley, Alexandra," Mrs. Weasley said warmly. "And this must be Alanna then? Pleased to meet you, but goodness me, you're so thin! You'll have to have a big meal tonight."

Alanna laughed. "Pleased to meet you as well."

"Fred's out back," she continued. "He's been telling me that the three of you have become good friends over at Hogwarts, I'm sure he'll be so happy you're here."

The six headed outside to the yard, where the numerous Weasley cousins were either engaged in the game or watching.

"Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny are here!" one of the two keepers, who Alexandra recognized as Rose, yelled.

"They're on our team!" Teddy, who appeared to be playing beater, called out.

"No way," Dominique argued. "You guys are winning. We get them."

"Then we get James," Louis retorted.

"Only if we get Rosie!"

"You already have a keeper!"

"Uncle Ron can play Chaser too."

"Fine, then give us Fred!"

"No! You've got Uncle George!"

"Quidditch is kind of a big deal around here," Alexandra explained to Alanna. "They'd play all night if Mrs. Weasley would let them."

"There's so many of them," Alanna said, glancing up at the nearly twenty players suspended on broomsticks.

"There's more over there," Alexandra nodded over to the large table by an old oak tree. Lily and Roxanne were happily watching the game, while Lucy and Victoire were chatting among themselves.

"Alexandra, Alanna, come over here!" Lily called out.

"Hello, you two," Victoire greeted them as they sat down next to Lily.

Alexandra showed a small smile. She still felt a bit awkward next to Victoire after catching her and Teddy the other day.

"I'm absolutely starved," Lucy sighed, rubbing her stomach.

"Dinner's ready!" Mrs. Weasley called, as she led the floating plates onto the table. "Arthur, get them down from there."

Mr. Weasley, who was following behind his wife, sent a stream of red sparks into the sky.

"I'd take your seats now, girls," he said. "Going to be a mad rush here in another second…"

Sure enough, within seconds of the sparks reaching the game, the entire group of players landed to the ground and was bustling towards the table.

"Hi Alanna, Alexandra," Fred said, grabbing a seat next to the girls.

"You sure have a lot of cousins," Alanna commented.

"Yeah, makes for a real good Quidditch game, I suppose," he shrugged. "But you missed it! I did this amazing sloth-grip roll before you came; tied up the game for my side."

"Let you have that one," said a boy with blonde hair, taking the seat next to Fred.

"This is Louis," by the way, Fred said to Alanna. "Thinks he's a pro because he's just gotten a Comet 2020."

"Best Comet model yet. Bet I make the team next year for sure," he grinned. "So you're Alanna then? Fred's told me a lot about you."

"Shut up," Fred muttered under his breath, kicking Louis beneath the table. "Besides, first years can't get on the house team. I tried."

"They only had one spot open," Louis pointed out. "But my sister told me that nearly half the team is leaving this year. You any good at Quidditch, Alexandra? I've never seen you play?"

"I can barely stay on a broom, " she admitted.

"Neither can Victoire, which is real shame, she has a great arm, could've been a great beater. What about you Alanna?"

"I've never really tried."

"You should. We'll finish up our game after dinner if you want to join. You can be on James's team, they could use an extra player."

"What's that?" James said, plopping into the seat next to Louis. "Didn't sound this confident when I stole that quaffle from you up there. How do you ever expect to get on your house team with moves like that?"

"Have you gotten your letter yet, James?" Fred asked, as he piled turkey onto his plate.

"No," James said darkly.

"But wasn't your birthday in February?" Alexandra questioned.

"I'll get it," James said, as he poured gravy on his potatoes. "My owl's just late."

"Your grandmum's an amazing cook," Alanna said, cutting her ham. "This is even better than the Hogwarts feasts!"

"Practically lives in the kitchen, that women," Fred said. "Wait until desert. They you'll really be in for a treat."

Alexandra loved eating with the Potter's and Weasley's. Even though there were so many of them, they all seemed so up-to-date with each other's lives. They never left her or her father out either. Alexandra watched as Harry and Ron attempted to explain the latest stats of the English National Quidditch league to her father.

After having seconds of nearly everything, Alexandra was certain that she couldn't fit another crumb into her stomach. Yet as Mrs. Weasley came out with the pudding and cakes, she felt a second wind come on.

"You're right," Alanna said as she tasted to treacle tart. "This _is_ good."

"Best I've ever had," Alexandra said, spooning the raspberry custard onto her plate.

"She used to make this amazing apple crumble," James said through his mouth stuffed with chocolate cake. "But she stopped after last year, when Albus and I got into a fight and ended up smearing the entire plate of it on each other."

"Oh yeah," Fred laughed. "Don't think I've ever seen her face that red."

"Or Aunt Ginny's," Louis said.

"Dad was trying not to laugh, though," said James, smiling. "Good times."

Once the deserts were finished, the adults headed inside to talk, while the kids grabbed their broomsticks and resumed their game.

"You guys gonna play?" Fred asked as he mounted his broom. "There are some extra brooms in the shed."

"Nah," Alexandra shook her head. "I'll stick to the ground, thanks."

"How about you Alanna?"

"Well," Alanna said, glancing at Alexandra. "I-I'll just stay down here too."

"Don't worry about me," Alexandra said. "Go ahead and play. I'll go see what Lily's up to."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. You flew really good that one time at school, you'll do great."

"Thanks," she grinned.

Alexandra watched as Fred led Alanna to the old shed to get her broom, and then turned to head back into the house, where she had seen Lily retreat to. As she entered the house, though, she heard voices coming from the small room by the stairs.

"Harry, you're being ridiculous," she head a voice, which she recognized as Hermione's , say.

"Can't you just put a bit more men on her, Hermione? I know she's up to something," Harry urged.

"Do you know how hard it would be for me to do that?" she snapped back. "Besides, you two don't have any actual proof she did anything."

"I heard her myself, Hermione," said a third voice, Ron's. "Harry's right, she's defiantly up to something."

"Look," Hermione sighed. "I hate Claridina Wretermoust just as much as you do, but just because you think that she _might've_ stolen something from that potion's shop doesn't mean she actually did."

"She practically admitted to it!" Harry exclaimed.

"Even so," Hermione said. "The law won't let you invade into her personal life anymore than you already are. She's still got rights, you know, even if she doesn't deserve them."

"Can't you at least find out what was stolen from that shop?" Harry sighed. "The owner wouldn't tell us when we went to question him last week."

"Actually," Hermione said. "We've already figured that out. There were two things stolen from that shop."

"What were they then?" Ron asked. "Something illegal?"

"Not exactly," Hermione said. "Or rather, not on their own they're not."

"I don't understand," Harry said.

"It was a snake's egg and a rooster," Hermione whispered.

"Why would someone steal those?" Ron asked. "Not very valuable?"

"Honestly Ron, you of all people should understand. Harry?"

"You're gonna have to help us on this, Hermione."

"Honestly, were you two sleeping during our second year? A serpent's egg hatched from underneath a rooster creates a-"

"Basilisk," Harry breathed.

"Bloody hell," Ron muttered.

"We hope that whoever stole them isn't very good potions," Hermione continued. "Because the egg will need to be brewed in a special potion right before it hatches. But if we don't recover them soon, we'll be putting out public notice that there may be a Basilisk on the lose."

"Too bad you're not a Parseltongue anymore mate," Ron said to Harry. "Could've just drawn the damned thing into a trap."

"Did come in dead useful," Harry agreed. "But I think I can live without it. Anyway, we better get back outside, Ron, we promised the kids we'd finish up the game with them."

Alexandra ducked underneath the stairs as the trio filed out of the room.

_What is a Basilisk?_ Alexandra wondered aloud. She was pleased, however, that Harry seemed to have such a huge distaste for Claridina Wretermoust. At least know she knew that she wasn't alone on that matter.

"Why are you hiding underneath the stairs?" Lily asked, causing Alexandra to jump.

"Oh, er, thought I lost my wand back here," she lied quickly. "But it turns out it was just in my pocket."

"Come play gobstones with me," Lily begged. "James gave me his old set this morning."

"Sure," she agreed.

No sooner had the girls set up the gobstones in the living room, did James come barging in from outside, waving a piece of parchment in his hand. "I got my letter! I got my letter!"

"What?" Ginny said, coming in from the kitchen, along with Hermione, Mrs. Weasley and Dudley.

"Owl came in the middle of our game," Harry said, coming in, followed by the rest of the players. "Nearly got hit with a bludger."

"But I thought the letters came with the regular post in the morning," Ron pointed out.

"A bunch of the owls got lost last month," Hermione explained. "That huge windstorm off the coast blew them all off course. McGonagall's been going mad having them all resent. She's been sending them express for the past week."

"I knew it!" James cried happily. "Knew it just got lost."

"I'm so proud of you, sweetie," Ginny said, hugging her eldest son.

"Way to go, Jamie," George said, patting his nephew on his shoulder. "Reckon I've got something down at the shop you'd like."

"No more Snackboxes," Ginny said sternly.

"Relax, it'll be perfectly tame," he said, winking at James.

"George!"

"This calls for a toast!" Mrs. Weasley said, conjuring up a glass for everybody, and a large bottle of butterbeer, which went around by itself, filling up all the glasses. "To James!"

"To James!" Everyone repeated.

"Bloody hell, it's already ten thirty," Bill said, looking at his watch. "We'd better get home, mum."

"Yes, sorry we can't stay longer," Fleur said. "But Bill and I 'ave a reel early shift in de morning at Gringotts."

"Bye Teddy," Victoire whispered, as her and her family headed towards the fireplace.

"Bye Vic," he said, blushing slightly, earning him a hard stare from Bill.

"So, who won your game?" Alexandra asked Alanna and Fred.

"Other team," Fred shrugged. "But that was to be expected, Louis is bloody brilliant, don't tell him I said that though, but Alanna was outstanding! She scored on Uncle Ron!"

"I think he just let it go in," Alanna said modestly.

"No way, he's a sore loser, would never let anything in on purpose. You've honestly never played Quidditch before?"

"Nope."

"Unbelievable," he said, shaking his head. "You should try out for the team next year, you'd be a fair Chaser. You're shots were really- Roxanne! Keep your paws off my broom!"

He grabbed his broom from his little sister.

"I want to fly!" she pouted.

"Yeah well, I saved up my pocket money for months to get this thing. Use Rose's broom, she likes you."

Roxanne stuck her tongue out at her brother.

"I think we should get going too," Hermione said. "Thanks for dinner, Molly."

"Don't mention it dear," Mrs. Weasley said, beaming.

"Probably about time for us to head home too," Ginny said. "It's way past Lily's bedtime."

"I don't have a bedtime, mum," Lily hissed, embarrassed that her mother would say such a thing.

"Come on you lot," Harry said to his kids. "Thanks for everything, Molly."

"Yes, thank you," Dudley said. "Best cooking I've had in ages."

"Oh, everybody needs a good meal," she said.

"See you at school then, I suppose," Fred said to Alexandra and Alanna.

"Bye," they said, following the adults towards the fireplace.

Ginny and Alanna took the floo first, followed by James and Lily, Alexandra, Dudley, then Albus and Harry.

"Good seeing you all again," Dudley said once they arrived back at the Potter's. "I need to be heading out; got a six o'clock presentation tomorrow I still need to prepare for."

"Perhaps we'll see you at the train," Ginny said, picking up Lily, who was on the verge of falling asleep. "We'll be taking Teddy."

"Look forward to it."

After bidding farewell to the Potter's, Dudley, Alexandra and Alanna trooped back into the car and began the ride back to the Dursley's house.

"Wish my family had meals like that," Alanna yawned. "Think the last big gathering we had was for my great-uncle's funeral five years ago."

Once they reached the house, Alexandra and Alanna said goodnight to Dudley, and retreated back to Alexandra's room. They were both exhausted, so they climbed into their beds at once.

"Thanks again for letting me stay," Alanna said, pulling off her trainers. "So far this has been my best spring holiday ever."

"No problem," Alexandra said, sliding underneath the covers. "Hey, do you know what a Basilisk is?"

"A Basilisk? Nope, never heard of it. Why?"

"Just something I came across in a book," she yawned. "Goodnight Alanna."

"Night."


	28. Chapter 28

As with the winter holiday, the spring holiday seemed to be over far too quickly. Before Alexandra knew it, the week had passed, and her father was loading her and Alanna's trunks back into his car in preparation for the journey back to platform 9 ¾.

"Wish we didn't have to go back so soon," Alanna said wistfully as she pulled on a sweater. "We had so much fun, but I _do_ kind of miss the castle."

"I know what you mean," Alexandra said, pulling a brush through her hair.

"Ready to leave?" Dudley asked, coming into his daughter's room. "Train leaves in about forty-five minutes."

"Yeah, we're ready," said Alexandra.

By the time the party had reached King's Cross Station, they had only a little over fifteen minutes to get on the train.

"You two can go through the platform first," Dudley said as they made their way through the crowd. "I'll go right behind you with the cart."

"Right," Alexandra nodded. "Come on, Alanna."

The two walked towards the diving barrier between platforms nine and ten, careful not to attract the attention of any of the muggles around. They closed their eyes as they reached the brick wall, and the next second they were greeted with the chatters and noises that accompanied platform 9 ¾.

"Well, here we are," said Dudley, coming in from behind them. "Thought we weren't going to make it for a second there but we've still got ten minutes!"

"We can get our trunks into the train," Alexandra said. "We can use magic again now; we'll just levitate them into the luggage compartments."

"Oh look, there's Teddy and Harry," Alanna said, looking over to her right.

Sure enough, Teddy and Harry were standing by the train, engaged in conversation. Next to him stood Fred, James, Louis and Albus.

"Let's head over and say hello then," said Dudley.

"There you are," Fred said to Alanna and Alexandra as they approached. "Wondered what was taking you two so long."

"There was a bit of a traffic jam on the freeway," Alexandra explained.

"Freeway?" Fred repeated, baffled.

"A type of muggle road," she said quickly, forgetting that Fred knew little about the muggle world.

"Can't wait until I get to go next year," James said enviously as he watched the students file aboard the train.

"Me neither," said Albus.

"Yes, but I only have a few more months to wait, you've got another whole year, little bro."

"Oh can it will you?"

"Did you bring those new Canary Creams with you?" Louis asked Fred.

"Nah, mum found them before I got to pack them. Dad said he couldn't risk giving me anymore."

"You lot need any help getting on the train?" Harry asked as he and Dudley came over to the children.

"We've got it," Fred said, pulling out his wand. "Wingardium Leviosa!"

His trunk began to hover and he began to lead it towards the nearest luggage compartment."

"Your dad's over by the front of the train," Harry told him once he got back. "Better hurry and get over there."

"Oh yeah," Fred said, stuffing his wand back, and hurrying over to George.

"Where'd Teddy go?" Albus asked, looking around.

"Already got on the train with Victoire and Dominique," said Harry

"I think we should get on as well," Alanna said, seeing the platform begin to empty as more and more students boarded the train.

"You're right," Alexandra said, giving her father a quick hug. "Bye dad."

"Bye Aly," he said, giving her a quick kiss on top of her head. "Write when you get to the school, okay?"

"Okay, dad."

"Thanks for letting me stay with you, Mr. Dursley," Alanna said politely.

"Don't mention it," Dudley smiled. "Maybe you can come stay with us for few weeks during the summer if it's okay with your parents."

"I'd like that," replied Alanna, grinning.

A final whistle blew, signaling for any remaining students to board the train. After quick good byes to Harry, James, Albus, and Louis, Alexandra and Alanna hopped on the train, and a second later, it began moving, leaving the platform behind.

"Hey," Fred said, poking his head out of a nearby compartment, spotting the two girls standing in the corridor. "I've got us a compartment."

"Thanks," Alexandra said, taking a seat next to the window. "How was your break then?"

"Pretty good. I helped my dad out at his shop, played a bit of Quidditch, messed around with James and Albus. What did you two do?"

"We just sort of hung out around my neighborhood," she shrugged. "My dad took us into to London one day to the Cinema, but that was about it."

"It was a lot of fun," Alanna chimed in.

"Right, well, any chance of one of you lending me your Charms essay? I sort of forgot about it."

"Forgot about it or chose not to do it?" Alanna asked.

"Alright, so I didn't forget. Can I copy it or not?"

"I suppose. Do you want it now or at the school?"

"At the school," he said, leaning back in his seat. "Right now it's technically still break, so I need to soak in every little minute of relaxation left."

"Hey, Fred," Alexandra said suddenly. "Do you know what a Basilisk is?"

"A Basilisk?" he repeated. "Think I might have heard my dad say something about it once. Don't remember exactly what it is though. Why?"

"I came across it in a book," she said dismissively. "Are you sure you don't remember what he said about it?"

"No, but I remember the one thing he said about it being bad, because when Roxanne heard it, she got scared, that's about it."

"What book was it, Alexandra?" Alanna asked. "Maybe it says more about it in there."

"Oh, it was just a book in the library I looked at quickly before break," she lied.

"Can we stop all this talk about books," Fred said. "It's hurting my head. Anyway, you guys want to see what I got from my dad's shop? I was really looking forward to using those Canary Creams, but these are really cool too." He pulled three fleshy covered strings.

"What are they?" Alexandra asked curiously.

"Extendable Ears," Fred explained, handing one to each girl. "Let you eavesdrop on a conversation happening up to a mile away!"

"That's incredible," said Alanna, examining the strange object. "But how do they work?"

"Just put that one end into your ear and say 'Go', and then you can hear the conversation you want."

"And your dad made these?"

"Oh yeah, ages ago, while he was still in school. Said him and his brother used them all the time to eavesdrop on grandmum. Course there are spells you can put on doors to keep them from working, which I'll bet McGonagall's put on every door in the school, but I still think they're pretty useful."

Suddenly, the compartment door slid open, and Teddy came in.

"Hello you lot," he said, brushing his vivid green hair out his eyes. "Excited to be heading back to school?"

"Thrilled," Fred said sarcastically.

"You might be when you see these," he said, tossing Fred a package. "Your dad slipped them to me on the platform. Asked to see that you got them."

"My Canary Creams!" Fred said excitedly, unwrapping the package.

"He said make sure you're very careful with them; he doesn't want Aunt Angelina finding out. Once you've used them, send him a letter at the shop, not your house, and tell him how they worked."

"Excellent. Who should my first victims be?"

"Might I suggest the Slytherins?" Teddy said thoughtfully. "I was thinking you could sneak them into their fest tonight."

"How could I do that without getting caught?"

"Fred, Fred, Fred. I would have expected better from you. I'll give you a hint. When we get to the school, before you head into the Great Hall, go through the door to the right of the main staircase. There's this picture of a bowl of fruit. All I'm going to tell you is to tickle the pear."

"Tickle the pear?"

"Tickle the pear," he nodded. "Now then, I'm going to see if Victoire's back from the Prefect's compartment yet…"

"Fred, you're not actually going to listen to him?" Alanna asked as soon as the door slid shut again.

"Of course I am! I just wish I knew what he was talking about… Tickle the pear…"

"But you'll get in trouble," Alexandra pointed out.

"Only if I get caught. Look, you two don't have to do it with me if you don't want, but this is too great of a chance for me to pass up!"

Fred stared hard out the window, trying to make sense of Teddy's peculiar directions.

Alexandra sighed, and turned to Alanna. "So I guess this means we'll be going with him?"

Alanna nodded.

…..

By the time the train arrived, the sky was starting to get dark, and the students were anxious to get to the castle and enjoy the feast that was awaiting them.

"How exactly are we going to get to that door Teddy told us about?" Alexandra whispered to Fred as the trio boarded a carriage. "Won't there be teachers around?"

"Yes, but there's going to be so many students around that they won't notice us slip off. You'll see."

Fred was right. When they reached the castle and made their way to the entrance hall, they were surrounded by so many students that nobody even saw the three sneak over to the hall by the staircase.

"You see the picture?" Fred whispered.

"Over at the end of the corridor," Alanna replied.

"Tickle the pear," Fred whispered.

"You do it!"

"Fine, move over then." He slid past Alanna, and gently stroked the pear in the painting. Much to their shock, the pear laughed, and the picture swung open, revealing many brown, tiny creatures.

"Bloody Hell," breathed Fred. "This is the kitchen!"

"Er, what are those things?" Alanna whispered.

"Oh, those are just house-elves. They're really friendly. This is brilliant! Come on, let's find the Slytherin's food!"

The second they stepped into the kitchen, the bustling house-elves stopped what they were doing and gathered around the three.

"Hello Mr. and Ma'ms," said one elf in a squeaky voice. "Is we being able to help you?"

"Er, yeah, actually there is," Fred said. "Could you possibly tell us where they Slytherin's food is kept?"

"But why sir? You is having the Gryffindor emblem on your robe. Pookey is being confused by this."

"Oh don't be confused," Fred said. "See, the thing is, we just came down here as a favor to one of our friends, who is a Slytherin. See, over the break, he-he found out he was allergic to blueberries. Poor bloke, he's really embarrassed about it, so we thought that to be nice, we'd come down here and make sure nothing with blueberries was scheduled to go up to his table tonight."

"Oh goodness, Pookey isn't knowing of this! We was supposed to be serving blueberry pie to the Slytherins!"

"Don't worry about it," Fred said quickly. "You can just fix that now. We'll help you get rid of the pie, won't we girls?"

"Sure," Alexandra and Alanna reluctantly said.

"Yous is so kind," Pookey said, bowing again. "Come with me, please, and I is taking you to the Slytherin's deserts."

Fred grinned at the girls as they followed Pookey to the back of the kitchen.

"Here it is," Pookey said, picking up the pie. "Pookey is being so stupid. He is the one who is suggesting we make this pie!"

"You didn't know," said Fred gently to the elf, who was now sobbing into his rag of a shirt. With one hand, he dropped the Canary Creams into a vat of pudding. "We'd better be going now, but you were a big help, Pookey. We'll make sure we tell our friend how helpful you were."

"So kind you are," Pookey said, wiping his eyes. "Please, would you be liking the blueberry pie?"

"Well sure, if you don't mind," Fred said, taking the pie from the elf. "Thanks a lot."

"Come back anytime," Pookey said proudly as the three pushed the picture door open.

"That went perfect," Fred said, storing the pie carefully in his bag. "We got the Canary Creams into the Slytherin's desert _and_ got a pie out of it!"

"Yes, but you lied to those poor elves," Alanna said.

"Oh, I can make it up to them," Fred said. "Eventually. Come on now, we need to hurry and get into the Great Hall before anybody realizes we're gone."

Luckily, a few students were still streaming into the entrance, so Alanna, Alexandra and Fred were able to head into the Great Hall with them undetected by any teacher.

"Can't wait for desert," Fred said happily, "Wish this feast would hurry up and start… Oh good, looks like McGonagall's about ready to make her speech."

Professor McGonagall stood up from her seat, and tapped her goblet with her wand, instantly silencing the chatter throughout the hall.

"Welcome back," she said. "I trust that that you all had an enjoyable holiday. I just want to remind everyone that this break signals that exams are approaching ever so closely. It would therefore, perhaps, be a good idea to begin studying; for these exams determine whether or not you will be moved up to the next year. That is all. Let the feast begin."

Upon those words, the golden plates across the tables were filed to the brim with all sorts of foods.

"Bit of a gloomy way to start the feast," Fred muttered, cutting himself some roast beef. "Reminding us all about exams, as if the teachers hadn't been doing that enough."

"I think I'll do okay in History of Magic and Potions," Alanna said nervously, taking a chicken breast from a nearby platter. "They don't actually require any wand work; Charms and Transfiguration are what I'm really worried about. And Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"What? Defense Against the Dark Arts is easy!" exclaimed Fred. "Of course I usually get Teddy to help me; and he's learned a lot from my Uncle Harry."

"Harry's good with this stuff then?" Alanna inquired. "I was sort of hoping to see him do a bit of magic when I saw him over the break; he is supposed to be the greatest wizard alive, so I've heard."

"Wouldn't say that around him if I were you," Fred said. "He's really modest about all that stuff he did when Voldemort was around. He is really good, though, just not at Potions or Divination and things like that. He actually got offered the position of DADA professor a few years back."

"Really? Why didn't he take it?" Alexandra asked.

Fred shrugged. "Guess he was happy being an Aurror. Can't say I blame him; I'd rather be out catching Dark wizards then be clamped in a classroom with books all day."

Soon the dinner plates began to clear, and everyone began to anxiously wait for the deserts to appear.

"We've got a real good view of the Slytherin table," he said as the last of the sausage links were being cleared out. "But make sure you don't make it to obvious you're staring at them, or McGonagall will know something is up."

At long last, the golden plates were once again filled with foods, this time cakes and puddings of all sorts.

"Take the pudding, take the pudding you gits," Fred muttered under his breath as her put a large slice of raspberry tart on his plate. "Come on, eat it."

"How long do those Canary Creams take to work?" Alexandra asked.

"Should start to work just as soon as one of those blokes eats them. Damn, do you think the elves realized we-"

A loud round of squawking coming from the Slytherin table interrupted him. Many students had jumped up on their seats, clutching their faces as feathers began quickly appearing on them.

"This is excellent!" Fred roared, laughing so hard tears were streaming from his face.

Within less than thirty seconds, the poor victims were covered from head to toe in feathers, and were beginning to have their arms replaced by wings. After a minute, the Great Hall was filled with about thirty fully evolved canaries flying from table to table in a panic.

"They're not going to be stuck like that, are they?" Alanna asked worriedly as she watched some of the teachers try to charm the birds back into students.

"Nah, the effects will wear off within an hour. Man, these are _way_ better than the old Canary Creams dad made. Can't wait to write him about this. Hey, did that git Wretermoust eat any pudding?"

Alexandra looked over at the table. "No, he's still a human."

"Shame," Fred said, still watching the birds.

Alexandra kept staring at Wretermoust. He didn't seem fazed at all by the sudden transformation of many of his classmates. In fact, he took a quick look up at the teachers' table, and after seeing that they were all distracted by the birds, grabbed his bag and snuck off out of the Great Hall. Alexandra appeared to be the only one to notice this. She frowned, and then, despite all of her instincts telling her not to, she quietly got up, and followed him.

...

AN- thanks to all who have been reviewing, I really appreciate it. I know I got some questions about the way I said a Basilisk is hatched in the last chapter. In Chamber of Secrets it is a chicken's egg hatched underneath a toad, but when I was writing the chapter I looked in the Harry Potter Lexicon. I think that either method would get you the same result though.


	29. Chapter 29

Alexandra tried to remain as quiet as possible as she followed Wretermoust through the corridors. She stayed about five yards away from, to avoid being seen. She had a feeling she knew where he was going, though: The Room of Requirements. Sure enough, Wretermoust didn't stop until he had reached the seventh floor. After taking a quick look over his shoulder (Alexandra had jumped behind a statue just in time), he paced back and forth in front of the Room's door, and then stepped inside. Alexandra came out from behind the statue. She knew trying to get into the room would be useless; Wretermoust would have made sure he wouldn't be interrupted. She frowned. _What is he doing in there? _She thought to herself. _Why would he sneak up here the first day back from break?_

She placed her hand inside her pocket, and felt her fingers swipe against a piece of string: the Extendable Ear Fred had given her on the train! She took it out. She remembered Fred saying that doors with certain enchantments on them would keep the Ear from working, but perhaps Wretermoust had been too worried about someone coming into the room that he would've overlooked the possibility of someone listening from outside.

It was worth a try, in any case, Alexandra decided, placing one end of the string in her ear. She whispered the word _go_, and instantly, she heard a low murmuring voice coming from the other side of the door.

"It will be better than before," she heard Wretermoust saying. "No one here will be able to hear it; except for me. It can go on and do its work without interruptions."

"Oh, there will be interruptions," she heard a second voice saying. "The school will realize it after the first attack. Plus that Potter's bound to come running in once he gets word. Of course he'll be a bit less prepared than last time, but he's a better wizard now. But don't you worry about that. All you need to do is take care of it. It'll be ready within a month. Until then it is crucial that no one finds out what you're up to."

"Of course," said Wretermoust.

"The Ministry's probably gotten wind of the plan already," the second voice continued. "It's only a matter of time before it becomes known to the public. Just keep your head down, my son."

"Yes mother."

Alexandra let out a tiny gasp. _Him and his mother are up to something! But what…_

"Are you keeping an eye on our other problem?" his mother questioned.

"Yes."

"Very good. We'll get that under control in time, don't you worry. Then, we can really begin our quest."

"But what if-"

"Don't 'what if' me!" his mother snapped. "The plan will work. It will just take time. I must go, now. The Ministry is still watching the house, and I must get to work. Remember, do not speak of this to anybody but me."

"I understand."

After that, the room fell silent. Alexandra ripped the Extendable Ear out of her ear and quickly retreated back behind the statue just as the door opened.

Wretermoust came out, looking slightly dazed. He checked over his shoulder again, and then disappeared around the corner.

Alexandra stared after him, utterly confused. She wondered if whatever plan Wretermoust and his mother were planning had anything to do with the Basilisk egg Harry was certain Claridina had stolen.

She looked at her watch. She probably should get back to the Great Hall; the teachers were bound to have cleared up the Canary Cream mess by now. Sure enough, just as Alexandra reached the entrance of the Great Hall, the students were just getting up from their seats, some still dusting feathers from their robes.

"Where did you go?" Alanna asked Alexandra.

"Ran up to the bathroom," Alexandra lied. "So did anybody figure out you were behind the Canary Creams, Fred?"

"Think McGonagall might be a bit suspicious," he shrugged. "But she can't do much of anything without proof."

"How'd they finally manage to change the students back?"

"Flitwick did some sort of charm. But still, it was absolutely hilarious! Best prank I've ever pulled, I'd say."

"Sure was," Teddy said, catching up to the trio. "Bloody brilliant, Fred! They'll be talking about that one for ages! I trust you didn't have any problems in the kitchens, though?"

"Nope. Those elves are dead helpful. Nicer than Kreacher, that's for sure."

"Who's Kreacher?" Alexandra asked.

"The Potter's House Elf."

"You mean those elves live with wizarding families too?"

"Yeah, they hang around these really big houses and pretty much just serve the family like a servant. Uncle Harry got Kreacher from his godfather, though, and he barely makes him do any work. In fact, he doesn't even live at the house with him. He lives at his godfather's old house. Whenever he needs Kreacher he just calls his name and he'll come just like that."

"You mean they're forced to work?" Alanna asked, frowning. "They do get paid though, right?"

"Er, no, not exactly. But house elves _like_ to work, Alanna," explained Fred.

"So they're just slaves?"

"You sound like Hermione," Teddy chuckled. "Trust me, Alanna, they really do enjoy it. Plus, Hermione's worked really hard to make sure the elves have better conditions. She's gotten the Ministry to press fines against any family caught abusing their elf. Plus _if_ a house elf asks for it, he's now able to get paid."

"Still seems awful," Alanna muttered. "Hey, do you think I'll have time to stop by the library before we head up to the common room? I meant to return one of my books before the break, but I must've forgot."

"I'll come with you," Alexandra volunteered quickly. "I need to check out a book anyway."

"We've only just gotten back!" said Fred, disgusted.

"Are you coming then?" asked Alanna.

"Absolutely not!"

"Fine, we'll be back up to common room soon. Come on, Alexandra."

The two girls quickly headed back down to the library, trying to make their way through the crowds of students.

The library was empty, except for a few students who, like Alanna, had forgotten to return a book before the break. Alexandra left Alanna, and headed towards the shelves. She was determined to figure out what a Basilisk was. The only problem, though, was that she didn't even have the slightest clue what book would be helpful. She figured _Magical Aviary Species of the West Coast_ wouldn't be useful, since she didn't even know if the creature was a bird, _Gilled Amphibians of Fresh Water Bodies_ wouldn't be helpful unless the Basilisk was a fish… Finally, she caught sight of _A Complete Guide to the Creatures of the Wizarding World_, and figured that it was her best bet. She tucked the book into her bag, and headed out to meet Alanna, who had just finished returning her book.

The girls quickly made their way back up the common room. They realized once they reached the portrait, however, that they didn't know the new password.

"Um, couldn't you just let us in this once?" Alexandra asked the Fat Lady. "You know we're Gryffindors, after all."

"I'm sorry, but it's simply a matter of security," she sniffed pompously. "For all I know you two are imposters trying to get in a reek havoc on my common room."

"Reek havoc? All we want to do is get to bed!"

"Alanna, Alexandra, there you are," Victoire said, coming around the corner. "You need the password, don't you? It's Goat Beard."

"I should thank you to be a bit more secretive of the password," the Fat Lady said, swinging open. "You shouldn't go shouting the it around like that."

"Of course," Victoire said, rolling her eyes as she stepped the portrait hole.

"Thanks," Alanna said gratefully, climbing through as well.

"Don't mention it. By the way, have you seen Fred? I know he was behind the whole bird incident at dinner, wasn't he?"

"Um, well-"

"There you are, Victoire," Teddy said, saving the two girls from having to give up their friend. "Thought you could come with me to, er, send an owl to my gran?"

"Oh," she replied, blushing slightly. "Well, okay. Bye Alexandra, Alanna."

"That was close," said Alanna. "You want to play a round of chess?"

"No thanks, I'm pretty tired," Alexandra said. "Think I'll head up to bed."

"Well, alright. I'll probably be up soon."

"Okay." Alexandra quickly headed up the girls' staircase. Once she reached her dormitory, she grabbed the book from her bag, and flipped through the pages until she found what she was looking for.

_The Basilisk is said to be the most monstrous serpent to date. It grows to be abnormally large, and its venom will cause its victim to die a painful death. However, it is most famous for its deadly glare; one look will kill any living thing. It is traditionally hatched from a chicken's egg hatched from beneath a toad, but a newer method has been found: hatching a serpents egg from beneath a rooster. While both methods will yield a Basilisk, the newer method will prevent the Basilisk from fearing roosters. The newer method also requires the egg to be brewed in a complex Mudroot Potion. Any attempt to create a Basilisk is strictly prohibited, though it is unwise to do so anyway; the Basilisk can only be controlled by a Parseltongue. Spiders flee before the beast. It is currently unknown how many, if any, of these creatures are still in existence today._

Alexandra re-read the passage, shuttering once she reached the end. The Basilisk sounded scarier than anything she had ever imagined before. She sincerely hoped that she was wrong about her suspicion that whatever Wretermoust and his mother were up to had anything to do with the stolen egg.

…

Unfortunately, the next morning, Alexandra realized that she was going to have to tell someone about what she had heard Wretermoust saying in the Room of Requirement. For at breakfast, almost every student was whispering frantically, pointing to an article from the newspaper.

"What's going on?" she asked Fred, sitting down across from him.

"See for yourself," he said, passing the paper he was reading to her.

**Possible Basilisk on the Lose**

_The Ministry of Magic regrets to inform the public that it is suspected that a Basilisk may in fact be lose. A Basilisk is a large, deadly snake that kills its prey simply by looking at it. Two weeks ago, a serpent's egg and rooster were stolen from a potions shop; these are the two materials needed to create a Basilisk. _

"_We are doing everything within our power to track down the stolen items," Kingsley Shacklebot, Minister of Magic told reporters. "But we still want the public to be fully aware of this. The Basilisk will kill anything that steps into its path." _

_The Ministry urges anyone who has any information on the stolen items to alert the Ministry at once. Do not attempt to approach the Basilisk under any circumstances; contact the Ministry of Magic at once. _

"Weren't you just asking about a Basilisk yesterday?" Alanna asked Alexandra, reading the article over her shoulder.

"Yes," she replied shakily.

"We should go down and see Hagrid before Herbology," Fred said. "He knows more about weird creatures than anyone."

"Good idea," Alanna agreed.

The three of them finished their breakfast, and then headed across the grounds to Hagrid's hut. The knocked on the door, and Hagrid opened up.

"Mornin' there you lot," he said cheerfully, letting them into the hut. "Haven't seen you in awhile. Have a good break then?"

"It was fine," Fred said quickly. "Did you see the _Prophet_ this morning?"

"Oh," Hagrid said, his face falling. "Yeah, I saw that."

"You must know all about Basilisks," Fred continued. "You _are_ Care of Magical Creatures professor, after all."

"Yah, I know a fair bit about them," he said heavily, pouring them each a cup of tea. "All I've got ter say is whoever's trying to create one's madder than hatter. Those things can't be tamed."

"Except by a Parseltongue, right?" Alexandra spoke up.

"Right," Hagrid nodded. "How'd you know that?"

"I remember coming across it reading," she replied. "But I don't even know what it is."

"It's someone who can speak to snakes," said Fred.

"Speak to snakes?" Alanna repeated in shock.

"Not a very common gift," Hagrid continued. "The Ministry's just hopin' that whoever stole those items from the potion shop isn't one."

"They'll find whoever did it, won't they?" Fred asked. "I mean, a Basilisk is supposed to be really big, after all; it would be really hard to hide."

"Oh, there are ways to hide it," Hagrid said, sipping from his cup.

"The teachers looked really concerned," Alanna commented. "We passed their table on the way here and they were all reading the paper and whispering to each other."

"Eh, they would be concerned," sighed Hagrid. "Don't blame them a bit."

"Why?" Fred asked.

Hagrid cleared his throat. "Er, no reason. Now then, sorry you three, but I'm gonna have to ask yer to leave. I've got a class in twenty minutes and I need to go fetch me some Threstles from the forest."

"His class isn't for another hour," Fred muttered as him and the girls left Hagrid's hut. "He just doesn't want to tell us something."

"_I _need to tell you something though," Alexandra said. "Come over here."

She led the two a secluded area by the lake. "I think I know who's behind the whole Basilisk thing."

"Who?" Fred and Alanna asked anxiously.

"Wretermoust," she whispered.

"Ha!" Fred said triumphantly. "I told you that git was no good!"

"But how do you know?" Alanna questioned.

"You remember last night when I left the Great Hall? Well, I didn't really go to the bathroom. I saw him sneak away from the Slytherin table and went after him."

"You went after him?" Fred exclaimed. "Are you sure he didn't see you?"

"Yeah, I stayed a good distance away from him while I followed him," Alexandra said. "Anyway, he went into his room on the seventh floor, and I used that Extendable Ear you gave us and listened to what he was doing in there. Somehow he was talking to his mother and they were talking about some sort of plan they were involved in, and how he had to take care of something for her."

"His mum _was_ in Azkaban," Fred pointed out.

"But they may not have been talking about the Basilisk egg," Alanna frowned. "I mean, did you hear them specifically talk about it?"

"Well, no," she admitted. "But there's more. That night when we went to The Burrow, I overheard Harry, Ron, and Hermione talking about something."

"What?"

"Well, Harry and Ron thought that Wretermoust's mum was the one who stole the egg from the potion shop. They said that they she practically admitted to it earlier that day."

"That's right!" Fred said. "Harry and Ron interviewed her for her probation session that day! I remember them saying something about it the next day!"

"But you said _practically_," Alanna reminded them. "Right?"

"Well, yes," Alexandra sighed. "Hermione even said that they couldn't act without more proof."

"But- But it's got to be him!" Fred stuttered.

"Well, I know that," Alanna said. "But the point is, nobody's going to believe us unless we get some proof."

"Right," Alexandra nodded.

"Too bad we don't any," Fred said, rolling his eyes.

"Which is why we'll have to get some," Alanna said, smiling.


	30. Chapter 30

"I think the first thing we need to do," Alanna said as the three of them sat down at a table in the library. "Is learn more about the Basilisk."

"But there was only a small passage in the book I found," said Alexandra.

"But don't you remember what Hagrid said?" Fred asked. "For some reason, all the teachers seemed really upset about the Basilisk."

"Well of course they are," Alexandra pointed out. "It's a giant snake that can kill you with one glance. Who wouldn't be nervous?"

"No, no. It was the _way_ he said it. I don't know what, but I think something may have happened a long time ago with a Basilisk."

"Think one of the teachers would tell us?"

"I doubt it," Fred said. "Seems like they'd want to keep it hushed up."

"Maybe we could find out in a book or something," Alexandra offered.

"Maybe," said Alanna. "Anyway, if Wretermoust and his mother are trying to create a Basilisk, they would need to find a Parseltongue, since they're the only ones who can control it."

"I think that Wretermoust may actually be one," Alexandra said heavily.

"What?" Alanna and Fred exclaimed simultaneously.

"It's just something he said in that room last night," she said. "He said that only _he_ would be able to hear something. If he was talking about the Basilisk, then that would mean he could understand snakes!"

"Can't say I'm too surprised," Fred muttered. "Bet him and that Basilisk will be best mates once its hatched."

"Hey, Fred," Alexandra said, suddenly remembering something. "Is Harry a Parseltongue?"

"What?" asked Fred, frowning. "He's never said anything to me about it. Why?"

"That night I overheard him, Ron and Hermione talking, Ron said something to Harry about being a Parseltongue, and that it was too bad he wasn't one anymore."

"Bloody hell!"

"But it sounds like he's lost the power," Alanna commented. "But maybe he'd still be able to understand a few things."

"We've got to find out if it's true," said Fred.

"And how exactly are we going to do that?" Alanna questioned. "Just waltz up to him and say 'Hello, Harry. We were just wondering, do you like talking to snakes?'"

"Of course not," said Fred, pulling out a piece of parchment and a quill from his bag.

"What are you going to do? Write him?" asked Alexandra.

"Not him," Fred said. "James. If anyone would know, it's him, him and his dad are real close. I _would_ ask Teddy, but there's a chance he would tell Victoire, and she'd rat us out in no time."

Alexandra and Alanna looked over Fred's shoulder as he scribbled the letter to James.

_James,_

_I need to ask you something really important. Can you be in your living room, alone, at around one tonight? _

_-Fred_

"His living room?" Alanna whispered. "How are we going to talk to him in his living room?"

"You'll see," Fred grinned.

…..

At about ten to one that night, the Gryffindor common room finally cleared out, except for Fred, Alexandra and Alanna.

"So when exactly do you plan on explaining to us how you plan to talk to James?" Alexandra asked Fred in a hushed voice.

Fred pulled out a small bottle from his pocket filled with white dust.

"What is that?" Alanna asked.

"Floo powder. See, the Floo network doesn't just take your entire body places, it can just let you see into another's fireplace too. The school's fireplaces won't let you actually travel anywhere outside the school, but they'll let you talk to someone else."

"That's probably how Wretermoust was talking to his mum," said Alexandra.

"Probably," Fred agreed. "Hopefully James is there by now. Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry usually go to bed around eleven or twelve, so they shouldn't be a problem."

He uncorked the bottle and sprinkled some of the powder into the fireplace, instantly turning the flames green.

"Number seven Godric's Hallow," Fred said clearly into the flames. Within ten seconds, much to the amazement of Alanna and Alexandra, James head appeared in the flames.

"Alright, alright," James said. "What's so important that you couldn't say it by owl?"

"We need to ask you something about your dad," said Fred.

"My dad? Why?"

"Because. Is your dad a Parseltongue?"

James blinked. "Who told you that?"

"Doesn't matter. Is it true?"

"Well he used to be," James told them. "But after he killed Voldemort and all, he just sort of lost the ability."

"How come he's never said anything?" asked Fred.

"Would you want the whole world knowing you can talk to snakes? Lots of people still think that it's the mark of a Dark wizard, you know."

"I know that!"

"I think your parents might know, though," James continued. "Teddy knows too. But why did you want to know? Does this have anything to do with that Basilisk that's supposed to be on the lose?"

"Maybe," Fred said. "So he can't speak even a tiny bit of Parseltongue anymore?"

"I don't think so.

"Damn. Well, thanks a lot, James, but we've got to go."

"Just don't go spreading it around," he warned. "Dad will have my throat. I don't know why, though, it's probably in one of those books about him. See you in June, then." His head disappeared from the flames, turning them back to their regular color.

"Well, that doesn't help us," Fred sighed. "I don't think that there are any more Parseltongues out there. Or, ones that would be willing to help us, at least."

"Maybe we ought to go to McGonagall about this," Alanna said. "It's really serious, after all."

"But I thought we didn't have enough proof," Alexandra reminded her.

"I know, but maybe if we tell her everything we know, she'll be able to search his dormitory and find something."

"Bloke wouldn't keep a rooster and a serpents egg just sitting in plain view," said Fred.

"I think you're right," Alexandra said to Alanna. "Tomorrow we'll tell McGonagall."

….

"Do you even know where McGonagall's office is?" Fred asked Alexandra. Lessons had just finished for the day, and the trio was hoping to speak to the headmistress before dinner.

"Well, no," she admitted. "Just keep looking at the doors; maybe one will have her name on it."

"Maybe we should just ask another professor where it is," said Alanna.

"Good idea," Alexandra nodded. Just as they turned the corner, though, Alexandra ran into a tall figure.

"Sorry," Alexandra muttered, coming to her feet. She gasped when she saw who it was, though: Professor McGonagall.

"What are you three doing here? I would've thought you would be at dinner with the other students; I was just heading there myself."

"We were actually coming to talk to you, professor," said Alexandra.

"It's really important," Alanna added, Fred nodding in agreement.

McGonagall looked at the three, examining them with her eyes. "Alright," she finally said. "Follow me."

She led them to the seventh floor and through many corridors until they reached a large, stone gargoyle.

"Licorice Wand," she said. Upon those words, the statue began to turn, revealing a vast staircase. McGonagall began climbing the stairs, and Alexandra, Fred, and Alanna, still in amazement over the gargoyle, followed in suit. The climbed until they reached a large wooden door; McGonagall's office.

"Take a seat," she said, opening the door. "Now then, what is it you want to tell me?"

"We think- we think we may know something about the Basilisk that might be on the lose," Alexandra said hesitantly.

McGonagall looked taken aback. Clearly, she hadn't expected to hear this news. "Do you? What do you know?"

"We think that, well, Wretermoust might have something to do with it."

"Wretermoust?" McGonagall repeated. "Are you sure? Have you any proof?"

"Er, no."

"Ms. Dursley," McGonagall said shrewdly. "This is a very serious accusation, and considering that you don't have any proof-"

"But she heard him talking about it, didn't you, Alexandra?" Fred interrupted.

"Did you?"

Alexandra nodded. "He never mentioned the Basilisk specifically, but I overheard him talking to his mother through the Floo network last night while everyone was still at dinner. They were talking about this plan, and that he had to take care of something at school for it to work."

"I see," McGonagall nodded thoughtfully. "While I admire you three taking the initiative to share this with me, I'm afraid without concrete proof, there is little we can do on this matter. I will assure, you, though, that all bags were checked upon arrival yesterday, and owl post is continually being monitored. And I will speak to Mr. Wretermoust' s head of house and ask him to keep a close eye on the boy. But I must advise you not to dwell over your suspicion."

"But what about his mother?" asked Alanna.

"She's under the watch of the Ministry. Now, I suggest you join your classmates in the Great Hall."

Alexandra felt defeated, although deep down, she was not surprised.

"Well that went well," Fred said sarcastically as they made their way down to dinner. "I told you she wasn't going to do anything unless we had more proof."

"At least she's going to keep an eye on him," said Alanna.

"If he managed to slip and rooster and a serpent's egg past security, I'm willing to bet that he can get around ol' Slughorn. Man, I wonder where he could be hiding those things…"

"Fred, that's it!" Alexandra said suddenly.

"What's it?"

"Follow me," she said, turning around and running down the corridor.

"Where are we going?" asked Alanna.

Alexandra didn't answer. She just kept running until she reached the deserted hallway. She walked past the door to the Room of Requirements three times, thinking hard to herself that she needed a place to hide something.

"Okay, come through this door," she said to a very confused Alanna and Fred. She opened the door.

The room was exactly the same as it was the night that she hid her book there.

"What is this place?" asked Fred, looking around.

"It's this special room that becomes whatever the user wants it to be," she explained. "Wretermoust knows about it as well."

"So you think that he hid it in here?" Alanna questioned.

"He could have."

The three of them searched the room for nearly thirty minutes before finally giving up.

"I thought for sure we'd find them in here," said Alexandra.

"Well on the bright side," Fred said as they left the room. "If Wretermoust is hatching it, we'll know once it does hatch. After all, you can't exactly hide a giant Basilisk in a school, even one the size of Hogwarts."


	31. Chapter 31

"I think I may have finally gotten the hang of that color-changing charm," Alanna said happily, examining her now purple teacup.

"After what, two dozen tries?" Fred asked, studying his star map.

"One and a half thank you."

"Didn't it take you nearly thirty tries to get that Transfiguration spell right, Fred?" Alexandra pointed out, flipping through her Potions notes.

"Yes, but-"

"Can't believe you lot are studying for exams already," Teddy said, walking over to the three's table, shaking her head. "They aren't for another for another four weeks!"

"My mum said that if I didn't do well on them that I couldn't go to the English National Quidditch Cup this summer," Fred muttered.

"Ah," Teddy nodded knowingly. "Well, good luck then, I suppose."

"Oh, no," Alexandra said suddenly as Teddy walked away. "Do either of you have a copy of _The Essentials of Potion Making_? I must have returned my copy."

Alanna and Fred shook their heads.

"Guess I'll have to go down to the library, then," she sighed, rising from her chair.

"Mind returning this for me?" Fred asked, tossing her the Astronomy book he had be using. "It's useless."

"Yeah, sure. I'll be back in a few minutes."

She turned and headed out the portrait door. She decided to stop off at the lavatory first, though. She headed into the nearest girls bathroom. Usually, there were at least one or two other girls in there when she went, but this bathroom was completely empty. Alexandra was about to go into a stall when she heard a bubbling, sizzling sound coming from the furthest stall.

"Hello?" she called. No answer.

"Hello?" she repeated louder, still getting no response.

Cautiously, she peered into the stall, and was amazed to find a cauldron on the floor, surrounded by many empty vials.

"What do you think you're doing!" came a loud shriek behind her. Alexandra whirled around, and found herself face to face with the ghost of a young girl.

"Sorry, I didn't-"

"Nobody ever comes in here," the ghost continued. "I thought you were him again. He's not nice like the others used to be."

"Who-Who's not nice?"

"Oh, he told me not to say anything," she said, grinning happily. "Said he'd call the Ministry to have me sent away. I've been crying in my toilet ever since."

"Er, you live in a toilet?"

"Oh yes, it's very nice. Would you like to see it?"

"No thanks," Alexandra said quickly. "I'm late for class."

"Liar! You must think I'm an idiot, I know it's Sunday! Nobody ever wants to hang around with poor, miserable, Moaning Myrtle!" And with that she let out a high-pitched wail and dived head first into one of the toilets.

Feeling rather confused, Alexandra rushed out of the bathrooms and down the corridor, almost running into Victoire.

"Sorry," Alexandra said, trying to catch her breath.

"Are you alright?" Victoire asked, concerned. "Oh, Alexandra, you didn't go into that bathroom over there, did you?"

"Yes. There's a crazy ghost in there."

"Moaning Myrtle," Victoire sighed. "Yes, she terrorizes that bathroom. Everybody avoids it because of her. It's best just to let her sulk about in there."

"Good to know."

Victoire gave Alexandra a sympathetic smile, and then continued down the corridor.

Alexandra was finished in the library in less than five minutes. As she was heading up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room, however, she had a sudden epiphany. She ran the rest of the way, speedily giving the Fat Lady the password (Rain Pixie), and hurrying back over to Fred and Alanna.

"You guys!" she said in an excited whisper. "You won't believe what I've just found."

"What is it?" Fred asked, looking up from his chart.

"You know how the Basilisk egg is supposed to be brewed in some sort of potion before it hatches."

"If it's hatching via the newer method, yes," Alanna nodded.

"I think I've found where Wretermoust is brewing it!"

"Where?" they both asked.

"A girls bathroom."

"What?" Fred exclaimed, almost laughing. "A girls lavatory? Why would he brew it right in the open like that?"

"Because no one ever goes into that bathroom," Alexandra explained. "It's haunted by this miserable ghost called Moaning Myrtle. I went in there by mistake just now, and she said that there was a boy coming in there to brew something. I even saw the cauldron myself!"

"Oh yeah, I've heard of Moaning Myrtle," Fred nodded. "Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron warned me about her before I came to Hogwarts. Said she's a downer if I've ever met one."

"Are you sure it's Wretermoust who's brewing the potion in there?" asked Alanna reluctantly.

"Absolutely. Myrtle said that he was rather nasty to her; threatened to call the Ministry on her if she told what he was doing."

"Excellent," Alanna said. "At least now we know that Wretermoust definitely has the egg, and where he'll be hatching it."

"Still a rather odd place to do it," Fred said. "I mean, that bathroom's not exactly the best place for raising a Basilisk, is it?"

…..

AN- Seem a bit familiar? Don't worry, this story isn't going to just be a rip off of _The Chamber of Secrets_, just stay tuned for more chapters.


	32. Chapter 32

"Tsk, tsk," scolded Professor Slughorn, walking around the potions classroom, examining the contents of his students' cauldrons. "I must say, your samples of Stomach Soothing Potion seem to be very sub par. I hope you all plan on studying heavily these last few days or you won't have a chance of passing your exams!" He stopped at the table Alexandra, Alanna, and Fred shared. "Well, here we go! Look at this! Ms. Brooklyn's got the potion down pact! Why I'd daresay that Madam Pomfrey would even approve of this; and that woman's got pickier standards than a king!"

Alanna blushed, as Slughorn peered into Fred's cauldron.

"Not bad, Weasley. A bit peaky looking, but I'd venture to say that this batch could cure a small stomachache. Just make sure to add a bit more yellow-toad extract next time."

He then stopped at Alexandra's cauldron, which was bubbling over and turning a murky green color.

"Think you may have added beetle eyes instead of the antennae," Slughorn told her, waving his wand to stop the contents of the cauldron from spilling onto the table. "And perhaps you added a bit to much peppermint extract; that will sometimes give you the murky color."

"Sorry, professor," she muttered.

"No worries, you still have time before the exam. Perhaps Ms. Brooklyn would be kind enough to tutor you sometime? I have the feeling she's going to be a N.E.W.T. level student within the next few years."

Alanna looked rather embarrassed at this, and continued to stir her cauldron. Thankfully, the bell rang then, and everybody hurried over to the sink to rinse out his or her cauldrons.

"No homework tonight, you all seem stressed out enough as it is with exams this close. Make sure you put your ingredients back where you got them!"

"I didn't think your potion was that bad, Alexandra," Alanna said sympathetically as the girls cleaned their cauldrons. "It was better than that boy's sitting next to us. It looked like if you tried to take that, you wouldn't even have a stomach left!"

"Thanks," Alexandra smiled. "But I know my potion making is lousy."

"Not nearly as lousy as my spell work. I don't know what I'm going to do about it."

"Alanna, your wand work is just as good as mine," Alexandra pointed out. It was true. In the past few weeks, Alanna's futile spell work had come a long way, though she did still make a few errors, which is what she always dwelled on.

"Shall we head to the library then?" Alanna asked as her, Alexandra and Fred made their way out of the dungeon.

"Weasley, Brooklyn," Slughorn suddenly called after them. "A word, if you two would, please. Don't worry, this is good news."

"I'll meet you there," Alexandra said. "Go on."

"Right. Hopefully this won't be too long," Fred muttered.

Alexandra watched as her friends followed the Potions Master into his office, closing the door behind them.

Alexandra didn't feel like heading right to the library, where she would probably be sitting by herself for some time. Slughorn liked to talk, after all. She found herself wandering the corridors waiting for the time to pass.

Turning a corner, though, she saw something that made her heat leap: Wretermoust was heading into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom! Throwing caution to the wind, Alexandra followed him.

There was a lot of smoke coming from the far stall that Alexandra knew contained the cauldron she had seen before. She slowly walked towards it, seeing the outline of Wretermoust sitting on the floor.

"What brings you here, Dursley," he said without even turning around. He reached into his bag and pulled out a large black egg, and placed it gently into the bubbling potion.

"It- that's the-"

"The missing Basilisk egg, yes," Wretermoust nodded. "Figured you would know all about that. Nice of you to run to McGonagall about your suspicions as well. Luckily I know more of the castle's secrets than her. Hiding this was a breeze. As will be hiding the Basilisk."

"Suppose I stop you," Alexandra said, grasping her wand in her robe pocket, her voice sounding far more courageous than she felt.

Wretermoust smirked. "How would you that? You saw what happened before when you tried to stop me. Face it, the only ones who believe you are Weasley and the mudblood."

"No teacher would be able to ignore the fact that there's going to be a huge snake in here soon," Alexandra said, watching the egg begin to shake in the potion.

"Why don't you go run to one then," he shrugged. "Though by the time you get back, I will certainly be gone."

"Oh, and you'll manage to hide a huge snake in the school, then?"

"And you're related to Harry Potter," he shook his head. "Thought he would've told you a bit about his school days."

"You won't get away with this. The teachers will stop you before you kill any of the students!"

"Think that's the plan, do you Dursley? And here I thought you had it all figured out."

Alexandra blinked.

"What I have in mind," he said quietly, watching the cauldron intently. "Goes much further than the school."

There was a loud crack, and pieces of the egg began to crumple.

"You won't get away with this," Alexandra repeated, though with less conviction.

Wretermoust suddenly stood up, face to face with Alexandra. "You don't have to be against, me you know."

"What?"

"I've watched you. I know what sort of magic you could do. Remember when you shot flames at those two girls? No normal first-year could do that. You're like me. You're better than what this school has to offer."

"But I'm not evil like you."

"Who said I was evil?"

"I think it's pretty clear!"

There was another loud crack, and the egg continued to shake violently.

"You'll let your magic go to waste if you let Hogwarts wash away your potential. My mother knew once I was born how great a wizard I could be. I've been doing wand work since I was four; right under the Ministry's nose."

"You're horrible!"

"I'm not horrible. Or if I am, you are as well. We're exactly the same."

"We are not!"

"Yes, we are. More than you think. We both have an amazing amount of magic, magic that even the beloved Albus Dumbledore will never possess. We just need to train up. I can help you with that."

"I'm not like you," Alexandra said weakly.

Wretermoust smirked.

Just then, the large egg gave a final crack, and there was a loud screech as a five-foot blood-red snake slithered out.

Wretermoust knelt down next to the serpent, running his hand against its scaly back.

"Bigger than I expected, but I suppose that's fine. Better even," he muttered to himself.

"How-how can you look at it," Alexandra asked, watching the boy continue to examine the newly hatched beast. "Basilisk kill you with just one look."

Wretermoust looked at her. "There's a reason."

Alexandra felt her heart beat about a hundred beats per second.

"How come I can look at it?"

Wretermoust stared hard at her. "There's a reason for that as well."


	33. Chapter 33

Alexandra continued to stare at the Basilisk, Wretermoust's words echoing in her head. He was really starting to scare her.

"Why can we look at it?" she asked again.

"Can't tell you that now," Wretermoust said simply. "But maybe in time. If you help me; that is."

"I will never help you," she said, backing away. Then she turned and ran out of the bathroom, not stopping until she reached the Gryffindor common room.

"There you are," Alanna said. "I thought we were going to meet in the library to- What happened?"

"Fred," Alexandra gasped, trying to catch her breath. "Do-do you have anymore of that Floo powder?"

"I think," Fred replied. "Why? Why are you breathing so heavily?"

"No time," she said quickly. "Can you connect me to Harry's house? Now?"

"Um okay," he said tentatively, pulling out the vile of Floo powder from his bag. "But there's people around-"

"It doesn't matter; go!" Alexandra exclaimed. Then she turned to Alanna.

"Alanna, I need you to go to Professor McGonagall."

"Professor McGonagall?" Alanna repeated. "Why? What's going on?"

"Tell her that it hatched! The Basilisk; it's in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. But hurry! Wretermoust'll will probably be hiding it right now!"

"It hatched!" Alanna breathed. "Are-are you sure?"

"Yes! Go!"

Alanna, still looking horribly confused, ran out of the common room.

"Alexandra!" Fred called. "Come on, he's here!"

By this point, the ten or so students in the common room were watching her curiously, but Alexandra didn't care. She ran over to the fireplace.

"Alexandra, is everything okay?" Harry asked from the fireplace. "Do you want me to phone your dad?"

"No, no," she said quickly. "Harry, that Basilisk egg that was stolen, it's here! It hatched!"

"What?" Harry said loudly. "Where is it?"

"In a bathroom," she told him. "Claridina Wretermoust's son hatched it! And he's going to do something with it; but I don't know what!"

"Have you told McGonagall yet?" Harry asked urgently.

"Yes, I sent Alanna to tell her."

"Stay in the common room," Harry told her. "You too, Fred."

And with that his face disappeared.

"What do you think he's going to do?" Fred asked.

"No idea," Alexandra said, standing up. "But come on."

"What? Harry just told us to stay here!"

"Wretermoust isn't going to set the Basilisk on us," Alexandra told him. "He said he had something else in mind. Let's just go see if we can meet up with Alanna and McGonagall."

"If this doesn't get the bloke kicked out," Fred muttered as they headed out into the corridor. "Then I don't know what will. Hey, there's professor McGonagall now!"

"Professor," Alexandra said, running up to the headmistress.

"Oh, Ms. Dursley; precisely who I needed to speak with. Ms. Brooklyn tells me you saw the Basilisk. In the lavatory, correct?"

"Yes," Alexandra nodded. "But please, professor, you've got to hurry or Wretermoust will have hidden the snake!"

"She's right, professor, we've got to act now," Harry said, coming around the corner, followed by Ron, Hermione, and about a dozen other witches and wizards.

"My word!" McGonagall breathed. "How in the world-"

"We'll explain later," Harry said, drawing his wand. "Come on; before the thing gets too far."

"It's the bathroom-" Alexandra started.

"We know," Ron told her, also drawing his wand. "Believe us. We know."

The adults quickly set off towards Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

"I told McGonagall," Alanna gasped, running up the steps, joining Fred and Alexandra. "She just-"

"We just saw her," Alexandra told her. "The Ministry is here as well."

"The Ministry?"

"Come on!" Alexandra said hurriedly, rushing in the direction that the adults had run off in.

The three reached the bathroom in nearly no time, filing in among the others.

"He's moved it," Hermione said, examining the cauldron in the stall. "And it seems like we've just missed him, too, according to the state of this potion."

"Well he probably took it down to the Slytherin common room" Fred said, causing all heads to turn towards him.

"You three," McGonagall said shakily. "Get back up to the common room."

"If the bloody kid does have that snake lose around here," one wizard spoke up. "They're safer here with us."

"He doesn't have it lurking around the school," Harry said, walking over to the sinks.

"You don't think he knows about that, do you?" McGonagall asked anxiously. "Barely anyone outside from myself and the other teachers know!"

"Where else would you hide a giant snake?" Harry said. He bent down next to one of the faucets. Alexandra looked closely at it, and noticed that it had a serpent carved into it.

"Hope I remember how to do this," he muttered. Then he opened his mouth and a very eerie hissing sound came. But Alexandra could have sworn she heard him say 'open'.

To her amazement, the sinks began to rotate, and revealed an opening in the middle of them, large enough for a person to slip through.

"Right then," Harry said. "I'll go down. If I'm not back up in ten minutes-"

"You're bloody mental if you think you're going down there alone," Ron said. "I'm going too. It'll be just like last time, except no Lockhart. Or Ginny."

"Fine," Harry complied. "Let's go."

The two aurrors silently slid down the opening.

For the ten minutes that they were down there, nobody said anything. Nobody even told the three that it was too dangerous and they needed to go. They all just stared intently at the opening. Finally, there was a loud pop, and Ron shot back up, followed shortly by Harry.

"Had to use a Cannon Charm to get ourselves back up here," Ron muttered, getting himself up. "Harder without Fawkes."

"Is it down there?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes," Harry said darkly. "Things got to be five feet long, from what we managed to see, and they grow about a foot a day within the first two weeks."

"How are we going to kill it?" one witch asked shakily.

Ron and Harry exchanged blank looks.

"We'll have to get more Aurrors down here," said one of the wizards, stepping forward. "And the Hit Squad. And the Department-"

"Minister, if I may," Hermione spoke up. "We don't need to do all that."

"Ms. Granger, what do you mean? We have the most deadly snake known to man in a school filled with underage witches and wizards-"

"The Basilisk has only one enemy; the rooster," she explained calmly. "The crow of a roster is fatal to one."

"But this one was hatched using the newer method," Alanna spoke up, causing everyone to look at her. "So it won't be affected by the rosters."

"Yes," Hermione said, looking impressed. "But that's only once the Basilisk has reached one month of age. I'm guessing that's why this one has been hidden so well; even with new method of hatching, newborns are not immune to it."

"So you're saying we need to bring in a cage filled with roosters?" the Minister of Magic said.

"Yes," Hermione said again.

"I'll go send word to the Ministry then," he said. "I'll be back as soon as possible with…roosters."

"Now then, Potter," McGonagall said to Harry. "I'd like to know how exactly the Ministry got word of this so soon, not to seem ungrateful."

"Alexandra and Fred Flooed me at my house," Harry explained. "I headed straight to the Ministry, told Kingsley, rounded up Ron and a few more Aurrors, plus Hermione, then came here."

"I see. And you were able to get past the front gates because Kingsley must have reversed the enchantment temporarily; something only myself and him can do."

"Right," Hermione nodded.

"Well, let's not just sit here idly," Harry said. "Ron, Hermione, Jonas and I will wait here with Professor McGonagall until Kingsley comes back with the roosters. The rest of you lot," he nodded to the reaming aurrors. "Go round up Claridina Wretermoust's son. He's a Slytherin, so you might try their common room, but I doubt he would've gone there. He has to be in the school, though, so spread out and bring in the little heathen."

"What is going to happen to him?" McGonagall asked. "He's expelled, that much is certain. I'll send the paperwork immediately-"

"He'll need to go to a trial first," Hermione said. "Before he can officially be expelled from Hogwarts. And the way it looks in the office now, that could take weeks."

"Well what will happen to him in the mean time? I don't want him at this school while he waits to be tried!"

"Well, he's too young to be sent to Azkaban," Hermione explained. "Minimum age is seventeen now that that new bill passed last year, so he'll be placed under home surveillance."

"With his ex-convict mother," Harry sighed. "Yes, she won't corrupt his mind anymore."

"Hope those blokes don't take long to find him," Ron said. "The sooner he's out of here, the better."

"I can only imagine where he'll be hiding if he managed to find the Chamber of Secrets," Hermione sighed.

"Um, excuse me," Alexandra spoke up. "I think I may know where he might be."


	34. Chapter 34

Everyone turned to stare at her.

"You know where he is?" Harry said slowly.

"Well, maybe," Alexandra said. "It's just a hunch."

"Where?" Harry said urgently.

"There's this room," Alexandra started. "On the seventh floor. It-It changes into-"

"Whatever the user needs it to be," Harry finished. "Bloody hell."

"Bloke's found the Room of Requirement," Ron mumbled.

"The Room of Requirement?" McGonagall repeated. "Why I've never heard-"

"Not many people know about it," Hermione said quickly. "It wasn't even mentioned in _Hogwarts, A History_."

"Tom Riddle knew about it, too," Harry told her. "He found it while he was in school."

"Are you sure Wretermoust knows about this room, Alexandra?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. I've seen him there before."

"Right, then that's probably the place he'd go," Ron nodded. "Cocky little git probably thinks we have no idea about the room."

"But how are we going to get into the room?" Hermione pointed out. "He'll have made it hard to get into, I'm sure."

"We'll figure that out later," Harry said urgently. "Okay, Ron, Hermione and I will go to the seventh floor. Jonas, I need you and Professor McGonagall to stand guard here and keep any students who try to come in out. Although I don't think that will be a problem, thanks to Myrtle."

"Did someone say my name?" came a airy voice from one of the stalls, and a second later Myrtle drifted out.

"Oh, more visitors. And Harry! You've come back to see me?"

"Just here on business, Myrtle," Harry said as the young ghost drifted closer to him, eyeing him happily.

"Why would a Ministry man come all the way to Hogwarts? Have you gotten rid of that awful ginger yet?"

"If you're talking about my wife, then no," Harry said as Ron tried to hold back a snicker.

"I always knew you hated me!" she cried, looking down at his wedding ring with obvious detest. "Stupid, gallant Harry Potter with his stupid, pretty little wife!" And with that, she flew back into her stall and straight into her toilet with a loud splash.

"Well then," Ron said. "Let's get moving then."

"When Kingsly gets back," Harry said to McGonagall. "Tell him that we need to bring Claridina Wretermoust into the Ministry."

"I'll do that, Potter," she said, nodding shrewdly.

"What are we supposed to do know," Fred whispered to Alexandra as Harry, Ron and Hermione ran from the bathroom.

Alexandra glanced over at Jonas and McGonagall, both of whom seemed to have forgotten their presence, and were staring intently at the open chamber, wands ready for if they even heard the slightest bit of movement below.

"We've gone this far with them," she whispered back. "Might as well go the whole way."

Silently, the three left the bathroom and headed up to the seventh floor.

"Nothing again, just a broom cupboard still," they heard Harry saying as they approached the corridor with the Room of Requirement.

"Harry, there's nothing you can do if he's sealed the room up properly," Hermione told him.  
"Yeah, that's the whole point of the place," Ron reminded him.

"We can't just let him get away like this!" Harry said angrily, continuing to pace in front of the door.

"You three again," Ron said, spotting Fred, Alexandra and Alanna. "Don't you three know how to stay out of trouble."

"Bit hypocritical there, Ron, don't you think," Hermione said. "But you three really should get back down to the common room."

"No," Harry said suddenly. "Alexandra, you said you saw him in here once, didn't you?"

"Yes, at the beginning of the year."

"So you two were in the room at the same time?"

"Yes. I was in it and I guess I didn't seal up properly because he came in and-"

"What were you thinking to get into the room?" Harry pressed.

"I don't think I-"

"Please, Alexandra. You've got to try."

"I think I just wanted a place to be alone."

Just then, the door slowly opened, and Wretermoust came walking out.

Harry, Ron and Hermione all pointed their wands at him.

"Rolwat Wretermoust," Harry said. "You're coming with us."

"What for?" Wretermoust asked casually, looking less than startled at the three skilled wizards holding wands to him.

"For the illegal possession and hatching of a dangerous creature," Hermione said officially.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Good thing we do, then," Ron said, disarming the boy, causing his wand to fall to the floor.

"Well I'm glad you think you do," Wretermoust shrugged as Harry bent down to collect his wand.

"Just be lucky we can't hold you in Azkaban," Harry muttered. "Or that's straight where you would've been heading."

"We'll have to take him into Hogsmeade before we can disapperate to the Ministry," Hermione said, taking the wand from Harry as the two men both took hold of one of Wretermoust's shoulders.

"We can handle that," Harry told her. "Why don't you head back down to the bathroom and check in on the Basilisk, Hermione."

Hermione nodded, and turned around the corner.

"And you three stay out of there," Ron told Alexandra, Fred and Alanna, who were watching the site with anticipation. "Honestly, you're worse than we were!"

"They at least told us about all this, and didn't try to catch him on their own," Harry pointed out. "More than we would've done."

"True," Ron shrugged.

As Harry and Ron began to lead Wretermoust down to the Hogsmeade, he turned back and looked directly at Alexandra.

"It's still open," he mouthed, and then turned back around.

Alanna and Fred did not seem to have seen Wretermoust

"I suppose we should listen to them and go back to the common room this time," Alanna said. "I personally don't want to be around that Basilisk when the try to kill it."

"I've got to tell Teddy about this!" Fred said excitedly. "He'll be so jealous he missed it!"

"You guys go ahead," Alexandra said. "I want to go see something really quick."

"You're not going down to the bathroom to see the Basilisk, are you?" Alanna said.

"Well if she is, I am," Fred said.

"No way," Alexandra said. "I've had enough snakes to last me a lifetime. No, I wanted to go up to the owlry write my dad about this, I promised to keep him up-to-date."

"Okay, we'll meet you when you're done, then," Alanna said.

"Hey, do you think we have permission to skive off Transfiguration today?" Fred asked as him and Alanna began their way back to the common room. "I mean, we did just help capture a deadly snake."

Alexandra waited until her friends were clearly out of sight, and then walked back to the door, which was slightly ajar. She entered the room, and found it exactly as she remembered it from the first time she visited it. The only thing different, though, was that there was a rolled up piece of parchment on the table. She bend down and saw that it was addressed to herself


	35. Chapter 35

Alexandra carefully picked up the rolled up bit of parchment. The ink had barely dried, and the parchment was fresh and crisp. Every so gently, she unrolled it, and began to ready.

_Dursley,_

_Can't say I'm surprised you told them where I was. I knew you would know I was here. Right now thoughts might be circling your little head. Thoughts like why you and I could look at the Basilisk; why I said you and I were alike. _

_And you know what? I can tell you. _

_I can tell you all that you wanted to know and more. _

_I can tell you things that would curl your hair even more than it already is. _

_Things that will turn your entire world upside down. _

_And I'm your only way to find out. _

_Don't worry; I'm sure I'll be out of trouble with the Ministry soon enough, and back at Hogwarts by next term. _

_Remember, we're more alike than you think. _

Alexandra read the letter over many times, each time her brain forming more and more questions. She was feeling so many things. Frightened, of course, but also intrigued, curious, and even amazed. But still, as she read that last line, she told herself firmly that it was a lie. She was in no way like Wretermoust.

She tucked the letter into her bag, and headed back down to the Gryffindor Common Room.

...

"And then Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron went down there," Fred was saying excitedly to Teddy. "And they saw it! Beast is still down there now!"

"You're full of it, Fred," Teddy said. "You expect me to believe that deep within Moaning Myrtle's bathroom is a secret chamber with a Basilisk?"

"Alexandra and Alanna saw it too, didn't you guys?"

"He's right," Alanna nodded. "But the Ministry of Magic is getting it out right now with roosters."

"Roosters?" Teddy repeated.

"The cry of a rooster is fatal to a Basilisk," Alanna explained.

"You saw all this too then, Alexandra?" Teddy questioned.

"Yes, he's telling the truth."

"Bloody hell, then," Teddy breathed. "A real live Basilisk in Hogwarts. Well, at least one good thing came out of this. That bloke Wretermoust is bound to be expelled."

"Here, here," Fred said happily. "I'm so glad I've seen the last of that git, aren't you, Alexandra?"

"Yes," Alexandra replied softly. "I am."

…..

"Glad to see you caught the boy," Kingsly said to Harry and Ron as they arrived back to the Ministry.

"I thought you were still at the school supervising the Basilisk's removal," said Ron.

"Just got back. We released the roosters and the beast was dead in no less than ten minutes. Hardest part was moving the body without making a big disturbance in the school."

"What do we do with this one, then?" Harry asked, pointing to Wretermoust.

"His mother just arrived and is waiting with Rondett and Clemmens in my office. Take him to Interrogation Room 10 and I'll have them escort her down."

Harry and Ron nodded, and led Wretermoust into the elevator and down to the interrogation rooms, where they were surprised to see Hermione waiting for them.

"What are you doing down here?" Ron asked.

"I managed to tweak the court schedules for today," she replied. "I moved the Masden hearing to tomorrow, so we're able to take him now in Court Room 6."

"Brilliant," Harry said. "You're a lifesaver, Hermione. Can we take him there now?"

"Once his mother arrives," she told him. "But Harry, I need to talk to you for a second."

"Sure. Ron, you've got him?"

"Yup."

"What's up?" Harry asked as him and Hermione stepped away from Ron and Wretermoust.

"I just thought you should know that Claridina has a half-brother who used to work here years ago."

"She does?"

"Yes. Maxwell Eppilep. He used to be very influential, even before Voldemort infiltrated the Ministry. He's retired now, but I have a feeling Claridina might have contacted him before she was brought in."

"Well it won't be a problem, will it?"

"I don't know, Harry. From what I heard in my department he was notorious for getting convicted witches and wizards who deserved to be sentenced off on technicalities."

"Can't we stop him from speaking?"

"No. The law says that Wretermoust is allowed to have defense if he so chooses, or in this case, his mother choses."

"Blimey, Hermione! What if he gets off?"

"Don't worry about that now," Hermione said quickly.

Harry ran his fingers through his hair, and silently turned and headed back to Ron and Wretermoust, who were now joined by Claridina, the two Aurrors who had escorted her down, and a tall, thin, graying gentleman who Harry had never seen before, but instantly knew was Eppilep.

"Are we ready to begin, Mr. Potter?" Claridina asked. "I would like to get this whole matter smoothed over as soon as possible."

Forging false calmness, Harry instructed the party to follow him and Ron and led them down a long corridor to Courtroom 6.

…

AN- Well, this portion of the story is winding down. There will be about 2-4 more chapters. However, there is A LOT more to come. I plan to have the sequel to this ready sometime around mid-June, so if you will be interested in reading it, you can either add me on author alert (but keep in mind I publish other stories for categories other than Harry Potter), or drop a review telling me to send you a PM when I publish it so you can find it. Or you could just search the new stories everyday, but that would get a little hard, and so many new HP stories are published each day. Well, anyway, thanks for the reviews guys, I love reading them! And sorry about all these cliffhangers, but you know…


	36. Chapter 36

When the party arrived in the courtroom, everybody else was already there. Kingsley sat in the center of the other Ministry officials, and watched them as they filed in. Harry led Wretermoust to the chair in the middle of the courtroom, and conjured up two more for his mother and Eppilep, and then him and Ron went to take their own seats among the other officials.

"For the record," Kingsley's loud voice boomed. "Will the defendant please state his name?"

"Rolwat Wretermoust," Wretermoust said calmly.

"And the witch and wizard speaking on his behalf?"

"Claridina Wretermoust," said his mother. "And I will not speaking. I'm here merely for moral support for my son."

"Maxwell Eppilep," Eppilep announced pompously, smoothing his robes.

"I will now read the charges listed against Mr. Wretermoust," the Minister continued. "He is charged with the illegal possession of a Basilisk's egg, the illegal hatching of it, and the intent on releasing it on students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Do you understand these charges, Mr. Wretermoust?"

"Yes," the young boy nodded. "But I'm here to say that I didn't do any of them."

Kingsley looked taken aback. "You are aware of the evidence we have against you?"

"He is," Eppilep spoke up. "I have had the chance to review it in the little time I have had to prepare."

"So how exactly," said a witch on Kingsley's left. "Can you possibly expect us to believe the boy when he says he's not guilty?"

"You will believe him," Eppilep explained simply. "Because he did not do it. Now, I believe that the Ministry found the ingredients for the potion that the egg needed to brew in before hatching in a girls lavatory up in the school, correct?"

"That's right," Kingsley nodded, frowning.

"I thought so," Eppilep nodded. "Now, when you Ministry officials arrived in the lavatory, did you see Mr. Wretermoust there?"

"Well, no," admitted one aurror who had been there. "He had already left."

"Or," Eppilep said, clearing his throat. "He was never there."

"Somebody say him there," Harry spoke up, standing.

"Ah, well that is interesting," Eppilep said softly. "Who, who Mr. Potter? Who saw him?"

"Alexandra Dursley," Harry said. "She was the one who informed me of what he was doing."

"This Ms. Dursley," Eppilep replied. "How old is she?"

"She is twelve," Harry told him. "But that's hardly a point."

"Oh, but I think it is. You're trying to sentence a young boy based solely on the word of a foolish girl."

"You could call here down here now," Harry shot back. "She'd tell you exactly what she told me."

"Actually, Mr. Potter, I couldn't. As I'm sure everybody else here knows, after the fall of the Dark Lord, a new law was placed into effect that barred the testimony of witnesses under the age of thirteen with the exception of murder cases or other greater offenses. This case is not labeled as a high enough profile case, seeing as the Basilisk was killed, to allow he testimony."

Harry narrowed his eyes at Eppilep, but reluctantly sat back down.

"Now then," Eppilep continued. "As I was saying. There are no witnesses that can legally place the boy in-"

"While Ms. Dursley cannot physically appear in court," Kingsley cut the man off. "What she saw is still a legitimate claim. She reported it to a Ministry official, Mr. Potter, moments after she saw it."

"But that does not make it true," Eppilep countered.

"I hope you are not implying that the girl was lying," Kingsley said. "That's a very weak defense."

"Not if she had motive for lying," Eppilep told him. "Shortly after the winter holiday, Mr. Wretermoust and a good friend of Ms. Dursley's, a Mr. Fred Weasley, got into an…argument. Unfortunately, Mr. Weasley came off short in the dispute, and had to spend time in the Hospital Wing. Perhaps, Ms. Dursley wanted revenge for her friend."

"That's a bit fat fetched, Mr. Eppilep," said Wendy Beastrow, who was the head of Magical Law Enforcement, and would be giving the final decision on the sentencing.

"Not particularly. Ms. Dursley and her friends, Mr. Weasley and Ms. Alanna Brooklyn reported their suspicions that Mr. Wretermoust was in possession of the Basilisk egg about a month prior to the Basilisk's discovery. Headmistress McGonagall had the boy's entire dormitory searched, but found nothing, I believe."

"He obviously hid it!" Ron exclaimed.

"An assumption," Eppilep pointed out. "That has not a shred of evidence to support it."

"He was found hiding from Ministry officials," Beastrow read from her report.

"Hiding?" Eppilep repeated. "I hardly think so. Mr. Wretermoust presented himself to the Ministry on his own accord, did he not, Mr. Potter?"

Harry clenched his fists. "Yes."

"Well, there you go. Now then, I think that covers the first two charges, yes? As for the third one, since the Basilisk was killed, nobody can be sure of what the intentions of whoever hatched it were."

"Very well, Mr. Eppilep," sighed Beastrow. "That charge will be dropped. As for the other two, it will be up to the twelve officials to decide upon." She cleared her voice. "Is there any more evidence that either side would like to present in this trial?"

Nobody spoke.

"In that case," she said, turning to the twelve witches and wizards sitting adjacent to her. "All in favor of charging Mr. Wretermoust with one or more of the claims against him, please raise your hand."

Slowly, five hands rose in the air.

"All those in favor of acquitting Mr. Wretermoust of both charges, please raise your hand."

Just as slowly, seven hands rose.

"There you have it," Beasttrow announced. "Mr. Wretermoust, you have been cleared of all charges. However, due to the uncertain nature of the case, you will not be allowed back at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the remainder of the term. You will take your end of course exams here under the supervision of the Ministry. You will also surrender your wand until two weeks before start of term in September. Do you have any objections?"

"No, m'am," he said, smiling a horrible smile, glancing at Harry and Ron out of the corner of his eye. "Thank you."

…..

"Well that was a humiliating hour," Ron muttered to Harry as the courtroom began filing out. "That Eppilep bloke trampled us."

"Any other person would've charged Wretermoust in a heart beat," Harry said darkly. "But Beastrow is like a tamer version of Umbridge. Remember when she let that that wizard who stunned three muggles off last month because he claimed he thought they were someone else?"

"More like he donated a large sum to her campaign; remember, they're picking a new head of that department at the end of the year."

"Just heard about the trial," Hermione said, meeting the two boys outside the courtroom. "I absolutely cannot believe even Wendy would allow him to be acquitted."

"You've got to be kidding, Hermione, that women's a power hungry-"

"Ron, I know she's not exactly the friendliest person, but she still follows the law to the grain, which is what the position is about."

"We all know," Harry told her. "That if it had been you up there, you would've charged him, Hermione."

"But the final decision doesn't even rest with her," Hermione explained. "The council had to vote on the issue. It was close, wasn't it?"

"Five to seven, sure," Harry shrugged. "But if she felt that the verdict was unjustified, she could've overturned it."

"Well, Harry, think about it," Hermione said reasonably. "I mean, I agree with you that Wretermoust was guilty and deserved to at the very least be expelled from Hogwarts, but Beastrow was looking at the whole matter without bias."

"I'm not-"

"Yes you are, Harry," she said calmly. "You hate his mother, and you hate him, so naturally, all you wanted to do was proclaim him guilty. Beastrow knew nothing of how horrible he was up in school, and she legally was not allowed to factor in his mother's history. To her, she saw a first-year schoolboy being charged with a crime that many full-grown wizards could not commit. And as for the accusation, all she had to go on was another students' word. No one else saw him with the egg, and he was even searched before for it."

"If they only would've let him bring in Alexandra-" Ron started.

"But you know the law," Hermione sighed. "Ever since Voldemort's death, after the Ministry question hundreds of young children and saw the tremendous stress it put on them, along with inaccuracy of the testimonies, they put a stop to involving children under thirteen in low-profile cases. I personally think that it is sometimes necessary, and that with the proper structuring of the court room it can be far less a traumatic experience for them, but the point is, simply because of her age, there is reasonable doubt to her claim."

"So you think Alexandra was making the whole thing up about Wretermoust being the one to hatch the egg?" Harry exclaimed angrily. "She said she saw him-"

"Harry, I believe her," Hermione interrupted. "You're right. If I had been the one up there I would've convicted Wretermoust. I'm just saying that Beastrow has never met Alexandra, and probably figured her to be a silly school girl who made a mistake of what she saw."

"That Eppilep made it out to seem like she was getting revenge for what Wretermoust did to Fred back in the winter," Ron told her.

"There you go," Hermione sighed. "I'm sure Eppilep made the whole ordeal sound as if it was all just a misunderstanding."

"Wait a minute," Harry said. "How was this case not a higher profile? It was a Basilisk, after all. That's the deadliest snake out there!"

"I know," Hermione nodded. "If it had killed someone, or petrified someone, or even been released in a public area, then it would've been. But seeing as it was killed before anybody else in Hogwarts found out it's existence…"

"That's absolute rubbish," Harry mumbled. "I'm telling you, that kid is bad news. You didn't see his face at the end of the trial. He was probably already scheming his next plan in his head. He needs to have his wand snapped before he actually succeeds with one of them."

"Which is why you should run for head of the department, Herm," Ron said to his wife. "You'd actually make a just system around here."

"Ron, you know I'd lose," Hermione smiled, blushing. "I don't have nearly enough experience, and Wendy will already have half the department behind her-"

"But you would have Kingsley," Harry told her. "And he's got the final word."

"He wouldn't play favorites. He'd pick whoever was better qualified."

"Which is you," Ron and Harry said together.

Hermione smiled. "We'll see."

…..

"Well, it took all night," Fred said the next morning at breakfast. "But I think I'm finally ready for History of Magic today."

He slid in between Alanna and Alexandra.

"Well that's good," Alanna said, taking a bite of her eggs. "But we've only got Herbology and Transfiguration today. History of Magic isn't until Friday."

"Ah! You're kidding!" Fred exclaimed in panic. "I haven't even touched my Transfiguration notes yet!"

"Well, you'll do fine on the practical part," Alexandra tried to reassure him as her scrambled for his notes in his bag. "You're good with wand work."

"Yes, but if I fail the written part I'm still sunk!"

The usual flutter of wings sounded then, as the numerous owls flew into the Great Hall in search of their owners. As usual, an owl fluttered down next to Fred with a copy of the _Daily Prophet_.

"Can you get that?" he asked Alexandra, still frantically searching for his notes.

Alexandra untied the paper from the owl's ankle, and gave it a nip of her bacon. As the bird hooted gratefully, Alexandra unrolled the paper and opened it up. In the middle section, one headline caught her eye.

"I don't believe this!" she said loudly.

"What?" Alanna asked, leaning over Fred to try to see the paper.

"Wretermoust got off!"

"No way!" Fred said, grabbing the paper. "Rolwat Wretermoust, a first year student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was accused last week of being in possession of the Basilisk egg that had been stolen in March. He was arrested and brought into the Ministry by Aurrors Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. The trial for the boy was held later that same day. Wretermoust was represented by his Uncle Maxwell Eppilep, the former senior advisor in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement twenty years ago. Wretermoust was cleared of all charges, but will not be returning back to the school until the start of the new term in September.'The whole seem was simply a misunderstanding," said Eppilep. 'My nephew was perhaps just in the wrong place at the wrong time. But I do hope that the Ministry is working to find out who really did try to hatch that Basilisk egg in Hogwarts; that, is a very serious crime.' The Minister of Magic, as well as the arresting Aurrors, refused to speak about this trial, and currently, there is no news as to how that Basilisk really did get into Hogwarts."

"So he got out because his Uncle brainwashed everyone?" Alanna asked, frowning. "But how?"

"Yeah, Alexandra said she saw him at it," Fred pointed out.

"His Uncle probably fabricated the whole story," Alexandra sighed. "But why didn't they ask me to testify or something? Then they would've had no choice but to sentence him."

"Probably because you're just a first-year student," Alanna told her. "The Ministry would've probably thought you were just making the whole thing up."

"But I wasn't!"

"McGonagall looks pretty bitter about this too," Fred pointed out, looking at the headmistress's face at the teacher's table.

"Well, at least he won't be back this year," Alanna pointed out. "At least that's some good news."

"Yeah," Alexandra nodded. "Until he comes back."

…..

AN- Hi, again So, change of plans. Instead of PMing people when the sequel comes out, I'll just update this story again when it comes out saying the title of it. That way, if you're subscribed to this one, you'll be notified. I will PM those who have already asked me to do so if I see that they have not subscribed, though.


	37. Chapter 37

After the long, exhausting week of final exams had at last passed, the students at Hogwarts were permitted to spend their last week at school simply lounging around the grounds.

"Fred, you are going to get yourself killed," Alanna warned Fred as he approached the lake with a stick in one hand and a chicken leg from lunch in the other.

"I just want to see it up close," Fred said.

"What if the giant squid doesn't fancy cold chicken?" Alexandra asked, amused.

Fred shrugged as he reached the edge of the lake. He tossed the chicken into the water, and peered anxiously into its depth. "I bet James two galleons I could touch the tentacle of the giant squid," Fred said quietly as he watched the meat bob around. "And that git's beaten me out of nearly every bet we had."

"What yer lot up to?" Hagrid asked, striding over to the three.

"Trying to touch the giant squid," Fred replied simply, not taking his eyes off the lake.

"Are yer barkin' mad?" Hagrid exclaimed, pulling Fred away from the lake.

"But James bet me-"

"I don't care what James bet yer. That squid's not something to be messed with! It can really hurt one of yers."

"But didn't you try to hatch a dragon's egg in your hut one time?" Fred pointed out, frowning as he watched from afar a giant tentacle wrap around the chicken leg and pull it under.

"That's. er, beside the point," Hagrid muttered, leading the trio back up to the castle. "Anyway, all packed up yet? Train leaves tomorrow."

"We are," Alexandra nodded. "It's a bit sad to be leaving, though."

"Oh, you'll be back again in a few months time," Hagrid smiled. "September the first."

"And James and Louis will be here," Fred added excitedly.

"Yes," Hagrid sighed. "The three of yer will be wrecking this place before I know it. Well, I've got to go feed Witherwings." And with that he headed back towards his hut.

"So," Alanna said they climbed the staircase up to the common room. "It's certainly quieter without Wretermoust here."

"Too bad the bloke didn't get expelled though," Fred muttered. "Suppose there's always next year."

"Alanna," Alexandra said, changing the subject. "I meant to ask you, do you want to spend a week or so at my place again this summer?"

"I'd like that," Alanna said. "But I'd have to ask my mum for permission. And honestly, I don't see that happening. Over the summers, my family and I usually go to Ireland to visit my mum's sister, who's a nun."

"Oh," Alexandra replied. "Well, that's okay."

"Anyone up for a quick game of Exploding Snap then?" Fred questioned.

"Sure," Alanna agreed. "I think I may still have some cards from the last time we played up in our dormitory. I'll go get them."

"I'll come with you," Alexandra said. "I just want to make sure I got everything from my bedside table packed."

The girls headed upstairs into their dormitory. Grace and Tiffany were up there as well, both packing their trunks. Tiffany gave Alexandra a cold stare and turned away. Grace showed a small smile, but said nothing.

Alanna grabbed the cards from her bag. "Are you going to play, Alexandra?"

"I think I'll stay up here," she answered as Grace and Tiffany closed their trunks and exited the room.

"Alright," Alanna nodded.

Alexandra sat down on her bed as she watched the door close behind her best friend. She truly was going to miss Hogwarts, even if she was going to be away for only awhile. The castle felt like a home to her. Thinking back, she didn't know how she had ever survived those dreadful six years at her Muggle primary school; it simply didn't compare to the essence of Hogwarts. She took off her bracelet that her father had given her, and began fiddling with it absentmindedly. Lately, much to her despair, whenever she was left alone with her thoughts, they always strayed back to Wretermoust; what he had said in his letter. It annoyed her that she had no idea what in the world it meant. Part of her wondered if she should show it to Harry once she arrived back home, but another part of her wanted to keep its contents a secret.

As she let her thoughts roam, her bracelet fell from her hand, and rolled under her bed. Getting down on all fours, she felt around for it. She felt her hand brush against what felt like the leather bound of a book, however. She frowned. All her books were packed; perhaps she missed one? She pulled it out, and let a small gasp escape from her mouth. It was the copy of _The Era's Darkest Wizards and their Downfall. _But how? She had hidden it months ago! She flipped through the pages, hoping to find any indication of how it wound up under her bed, but it appeared to be in the exact condition that she had disposed of it.

_This book can't be good news_, Alexandra told herself as she glared down at the cover. Yet, somehow, with a glance over her shoulder, she found herself tucking it into her trunk.

…..

"Ah, I got Victor Krum again," Fred said as her tore open his last chocolate frog. "I've got about twelve of him."

"Will you trade him then?" Alanna asked, looking through her own cards. "I've got Bathilda Bagshot, Mad-Eye Moody, and Gilderoy Lockhart."

"Eh, I've got all those, just take it," Fred shrugged, tossing Alanna the card.

"Only about ten more minutes until we get to the station," Alexandra announced, checking her watch.

"Excellent. I'm starving," Fred said.

"How?" Alanna laughed. "You've had about a dozen chocolate frogs, plus two licorice wands and a package of Ice Mice."

"Travel curbs my appetite," he defended.

Once the ten minutes had passed, the train began to slow as it pulled into King's Cross Station. At once the corridors were filled with students eager to see their families and begin summer holiday.

"Bloody madhouse," Fred muttered as him and the girls fought their way out of the train. "Ah, there's my mum!"

He spotted Angelina, who was holding Roxanne's hand, standing next to Harry and Dudley.

"Hi, dad," Alexandra said, running to give her father a hug.

"Hi, Alexandra," he greeted her. "Good to see you again too, Alanna."

"You too, Mr. Dursley," Alanna said.

"Do you see your mum anywhere?" Alexandra asked.

"Yes, over there." She pointed to a tall, thin woman with a pointed face wearing a long black dress with her hair tied up in the tightest bun Alexandra had ever seen. She was surrounded by Alanna's many sisters, all looking as calm and collect as their mother.

"So, those are your sisters, huh? Which one is your twin?"

"That one," Alanna said, nodding over to a small girl with straight brown hair and a button nose. "Well, they won't want to be waiting here forever. I'll see you next term." She hugged her best friend.

"Yeah, I suppose I'll be seeing you then too," Fred said, putting his hands in his pockets awkwardly.

"I suppose you will," Alanna smiled, pulling Fred into a hug, causing his face to turn a marvelous shade of red.

Giving them both one last fleeting smile, she turned and walked over to her mother.

"Hello," Bill Weasley said, walking over to the group, followed by Louis and Dominique. "Have you seen Victoire anywhere?"

"She's probably helping some students off the train," Harry told him. "She is a Prefect after all."

"Hi, dad," Victoire said, rushing over with her trunk. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

"Yeah, sorry about that, Harry," Teddy said, trailing Victoire.

"Well, I wish we could stay and chat some more," Bill said, staring hard at Teddy. "But we're supposed to take a Portkey to France to visit Fleur's parents, and it leaves in exactly," he looked down at his watch. "Thirteen minutes. Come on, you three." He led his children off the platform after a quick goodbye.

"We should get going too," Harry said, heaving Teddy's trunk onto a trolley. "James and Albus were about to kill each other over a set of Gobstones when I left, so I'm sure Gin's about ready to rip here hair out."

"Which reminds me," Angelina said. "Tell Ginny she can drop Lily off at out place around seven tonight for the girls' sleepover."

"We're gonna stay up all night!" Roxanne said proudly.

"Right," Harry nodded. "I'll see you then."

"We'd better go too," Dudley told Alexandra. "I'm sorry, but I'm just going to have to drop you off at our place; I've got a meeting I need to be at."

"It's okay," Alexandra smiled.

After her and Fred bid each other a quick goodbye, she followed her father off the platform, and back into the Muggle world. As they walked out of King's Cross Station, though, she couldn't help but look back.

…

AN- SEQUEL IS NOW UP! IT'S CALLED PECULIAR. I JUST WANT TO THANK ALL WHO REVIEWED THIS STORY; IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME! I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE SEQUEL!


End file.
